


The Princess of Infinity

by Orca478



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner is not impressed with the useless asgardian fan boys, By Catra, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Character Deaths, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gamora Lives (Marvel), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is a She Ra fanboy, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One Sided Steve Rogers/ Bucky Barnes, Past Child Abuse, Pepperony - Freeform, Post Civil War, Post series finale, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Some are going to die, The Guardians are good bros, The Revengers - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is a She Ra fanboy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tony and Catra becomes best friends, catradora, clawed in the face, not team Cap friendly, sorry Rhodey and Pepper this time the kitty wins, steve gets punched in the face, with She-Ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Tony is stranded in Siberia, thinking he is about to die, but he is rescued by....some strange people, including a woman that he is sure is part cat.Tony is rescued by Adora and her gang, and is invited to join the Best Friends Squad, where he gets true friends, and a special friendship with Catra. But friendship has to wait when he tells them of Thanos. Now the gang meets up with other space teams like the Guardians and the Revengers, and they assemble a force to take down Thanos and save the universe.Meanwhile on Earth, the world is going to chaos with Tony gone, and Steve Rogers slowly realizes that his perfect way of life, is coming to an unstoppable end.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Carol Danvers/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/ Steve Rogers (one sided), James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Jane Foster/Thor, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Nebula & Tony Stark, Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia & Bruce Banner, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark & Adora (She-Ra), Tony Stark & Catra (She-Ra), Tony Stark & Thanos, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 305
Kudos: 323





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeyenarTheAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyenarTheAvenger/gifts).



> I didn't sleep to write the first chapters of this, but dam it. I am proud of it.
> 
> I want to thank LeyenarTheAvenger, who recommended She-Ra to me. During my time sick I watched the 5 season and they were amazing, and Catra is one of my all time favorite characters and I love her. 
> 
> Also, Catradora is awesome. Everything in the show was awesome. In my opinion, the second best thing that has come from Dreamworks, just behind the How To Train Your Dragon movies. 
> 
> And to get a chance for other characters to break Steve, that is something I am not going to overlook. When I'm done, Steve will have permanent scars thanks to Catra.

Thanos sat on his throne. Looking at the gauntlet 

His cronies had failed him for so long, that he is getting tired of it. First Loki, then Ronan, and now he has to search for the Stones himself. 

But he has to keep a low profile, unless he wants that.....

"Father." 

"Maw, what is it." 

"I have some......news." 

"Tell me." 

"Horde Prime has been defeated."

That made him freeze.

The reason that Thanos didn't make big moves, its because of him.

But now that he's gone.

There is no one that can truly stop him. 

"Are you sure ?" 

"100%." 

"And how did he fall ?" 

"That's the negative part. There is confirmation. Of a new She-Ra." 

She-Ra, of course he knows about her. The most powerful warrior in the universe. But in the end it all depends in the person that holds the mantle. 

"Who is the new She-Ra ?" 

"I have a picture of the woman." 

Thanos looked at her.

She didn't seem like much, but he knows not to underestimate his opponents, and his quest is surely going to put her in his path.

But this is a child, and he can use that. 

It's time for the universe to get balanced. 

"Set course to Zandar, it's time we take away that precious stone from them." 

"Yes Father." 

Thanos turned to the window as Maw left. 

"Soon,, my goal will finally be complete." 

Yet he has to take She-Ra seriously. 

Specially if she teams up with the man that he knows has the power to stop him.

Tony Stark. 

Tony thought he was done for.

After Rogers left him stranded in Siberia, with no way to contact help, he thought that this is his end. 

He closed his eyes and when he opened them.

"Catra !" 

"What, I am not doing anything to him ?" 

"We just rescued him, be more careful !" 

"But that pretty blue light in the suit." 

"Catra !"

"Fine." 

Tony saw two woman in front of him. One is a blond haired one, and the other is.......a part cat ?

What in the world ? 

"See you scared him !" 

"Sorry."


	2. The Princess and the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Adora and Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bet you all noticed the one big change, this is now a Pepperony story. The reason I did this is simple. The main ship of the story is not a Tony one, it's Catradora, and second, developing a new romance for Tony took away from what I wanted to be his focus on making friendships with Adora, Catra, and co. I didn't want to take that away by developing a romance, therefore, since he and Pepper already have history, in this story they simply never broke up. They are still together in Civil War, and are happy. 
> 
> It doesn't change anything, just gives me more time to get what I want in this story more, and not make a romance feel forced.

"Lord Prime shall return." 

"No, this ends now." 

Adora blasted away Prime from Hordak, and send him too oblivion. 

"NOOOO !" 

Adora closed her eyes as he died.

But then....

"You think this is peace She-Ra ? I was trying to spare the universe from a worst fate, from him, now you are doomed !" 

"What ?" 

"YOU ARE DOOMED, YOU GOT NOTHING ON THANOS, HE IS COMING AND YOU CAN'T STOP HIM !" Those were his last words. 

"Thanos ?" 

Adora turned around and saw a figure smirking at her. 

"You failed." 

Using 6 colorful stones, he blasted Adora away.

"AAAAAH!" 

"AAAAAH!" 

Adora woke up from her nightmare.

She looked around with shaky breaths, she is in her bedroom.

"Someone had a rough night." 

She turned to her side, to find her girlfriend Catra waking up. 

"Catra ! I am so sorry, I didn't want to wake you up !" 

"Well considering how many times I have woken you up from my nightmares, we are even." She said smirking. 

"Yeah, I guess we are." 

Adora sat there, that's enough for Catra to know she is not ok. 

"Hey, what's wrong ?" 

"It's nothing." 

"Come on Adora, you can tell me." 

Can she ? 

Well, who better to tell about Prime's last message than the person she loves the most in the universe. 

"I lied to you all about something." 

"What ?" 

"Prime's last words weren't, NOOOOO !, he said something else." 

"Oh that, come on that's nothing." 

"It is, he said.....that he was sparing the universe." 

"Oh yeah right, that makes total sense." She said sarcastically." 

"No Catra listen to me. He said that out there, there is someone worst than him, someone more powerful, someone that seeks to do what he did, but won't be as merciful." 

"Wha...what, there is actually someone worst than Prime !" 

"Yes." 

"Do you know his name ?" 

"Thanos." 

Sine both couldn't sleep, they decided to see what they could find of this Thanos guy. 

"Argh, there is nothing in here !" Catra moaned. 

"Even Mara didn't know about him. Who the hell is he ?" 

"Are you sure that Prime didn't just make him up to scare you ?" 

"I don't know. He sounded so serious, and.....afraid." 

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him to......hey what's this ?" 

Catra founded a video message. 

"What ?" 

"For Adora, play after Prime is defeated. Well, let's play it." 

Catra played the rescording and out of it came....

"Shadow Weaver !" Adora yelled. 

"Adora. If you are seeing this, it means that you defeated Lord Prime and I didn't make it. I don't know if I will have the chance to tell you this in person.....but I am proud of you, of you and of Catra. You both grew up to be the strongest warriors I could have ever trained, even if my methods were questionable. My time has ended, but yours is just beginning. That being said, I am afraid defeating Lord Prime is not the end of things. There is one more person, a titan, that even Lord Prime himself feared. His name is Thanos, the Mad Titan, he is more powerful than anything you have faced before. His goal, erase half of all life from existence. He can achieve this by using 6 magical relics that are more powerful than anything in the universe, the Infinity Stones. They control the 6 basic elements in the universe, Space, Time, Realty, Power, Mind, and Soul. If Thanos gets them, all he has to do is snap his fingers, and he will win." 

"Holly shit, he does exist and he is more powerful than Prime, WE ARE DOOMED !" Catra yelled. 

"Erase half of all life.....Infinity Stones......He is more powerful than Prime ! What are we going to do." 

"Adora, you must get the stones first, and use the power of She-Ra to bring true peace to the universe. Don't worry, they are safer to use than the fail safe of the heart, but you must be transformed." 

"Well that is comforting." Catra growled. 

"However, for this battle you will need an ally. A man, that both Lord Prime and Thanos came to fear. He is the one that can help you defeat Thanos, as he has done it before. His name is Anthony Edward Stark, other wise known as the Iron Man. At the end of this message, you will find the coordinates of his home planet. Find him, tell him that Thanos is coming, and together, get the stones and bring peace to the galaxy. I trust you Adora, you, Catra, and all of the Princesses are more than capable to defeat this final threat to the universe. Shadow Weaver, out." 

The message ended with some coordinates, to find the Iron Man. 

"So Thanos does exist, he is coming." 

"And we must find this guy to defeat him. I need to go." 

"WE need too go." 

"Catra." 

"Nope, I am going and that's final. I am not letting you get killed dummy. And you know, I love you." 

Adora could only smile. 

"I love you too. Get your stuff, we need to leave now." 

The trip was uneventful, the biggest thing that happened was Catra using the fact that they are alone in a ship to have some fun with Adora.

Not that she complains. 

But they finally reached Earth, and then they found the distress signal. 

"We must help him, he might tell us where to find Iron Man." 

Catra nodded, and quickly went and retrieved the man that needed help.

To bad that blue light distracted her girlfriend, causing her to scare the poor man. 

"Sorry, sorry, cat instincts, sorry." 

"It's fine." The man said. 

"Excuse me, can you tell us how did you ended up stranded in there ?" 

"Let's say a man that I thought was my friend betrayed me, and left me standed in there, after beating me up." 

Catra's tail got spiked, as she does not deal well with betrayal and abandonment. 

Adora soothed her girlfriend. 

"We are so sorry." 

"It's fine, thanks for the rescue." 

"Say, maybe you can help us with something." 

"Sure, I do own you for the rescue." 

"Do you know Iron Man ?" 

The man froze. 

"We kinda really need his help." 

"With what ?" 

"There is a giant alien threat coming, and the universe is in great risk, we need his help." 

The man froze." 

"I believe his name is actually Anthony...." Catra began. 

"Anthony Edward Stark. You don't have to look for him, you are speaking to him." 

"Wait, it's you !" 

"Well, it makes sense, the suit, and the pretty light." 

"Yep. I am Iron Man. But call me Tony, not Anthony." 

"Well Tony. I am Adora, also known as She-Ra, and this kitty is my girlfriend Catra." 

"Don't call me kitty !" 

"She-Ra.......Thor did mention someone with that name before." Tony wondered. 

"So you know She-Ra ?" 

"Me, no. But a friend probably does, he is an asgardian." 

"Asgardians ? They are a joke. I beated up many in my life." Catra said with a smirk. 

"Asgardians are dump." Adora laughed. "Any way, we need your help to defeat Thanos, he is coming, and the universe is at steak." 

"Thanos, so that is his name." 

"Our mentor Shadow Weaver said that you defeated him once." Catra said. 

"Not exactly. 4 years ago he send an invasion led by an Asgardian named Loki. I threw a nuke at his ship, and the whole army died." 

"Hey, you defeated his puppets, you defeat him." Catra said. 

"We need to get you to Etheria so we can learn more about Thanos and we can defeat him." 

"Etheria ?" 

"Our home planet." 

"Oh, it makes sense. You know with one of you being part cat. No offense, that is actually a pretty cool look." 

"Ok. I like this one." Catra said. 

"So you will come with us ?" 

Tony though about it. 

"I....do you have a way to contact someone." 

"We do." 

"Good, I need to call my girlfriend to tell her that I'm fine. As for going with you.......I guess I have no choice. Thanos has been in my head for 4 years, I know that he must be stopped. Fine, let's go." 

"Great ! Catra, help him call his girl, I'll set course back home." 

"Yeah babe, I got this one." 

Adora gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left for the control room.

"Hey. Seeing as this man betrayed you..." 

"Most of my whole team did." 

"Well, you are better with Adora for this fight. Trust me, she and I were enemies for a time, and she never gave up on me. Both you and your girl will be safe for this fight." 

"How powerful is she ?" 

"Trust me. Thanos has no idea what is coming for him. Now let's call your girl so she can be calm that you are safe. Oh and if you don't like hugs, I am sorry for you, I share your misery." 

"Is your planet full of affectionate people?" 

"Yep." 

"Oh man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony is with Adora and Catra now, and its on his way to meet the others. 
> 
> Before friendship blossoms, we need to look at the delusional squad.


	3. No One Escapes the Consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth reacts to Tony going missing. Steve is still delusional even when the world tells him that they are done with his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I wrote delusional Steve, here we go again ! 
> 
> Oh and yeah, as you can tell, Steve has a one sided crush in Bucky, just imagine what will happen when Bucky leaves him for Loki ! That is going to be a great show. 
> 
> But for now, just see him see how the world is over him, and he is so stupid he can't realize.

"Breaking News, Russian Authorities have confirmed that Dr. Tony Stark has gone missing." 

"CIA Agent Everett Ross comfirmed that Dr. Stark went to Russian territory to catch up with fugitives Steve Rogers and James Barnes. A representative of the Russian government confirmed that Dr. Stark had gained proper authorization to enter the country. His last known communications were with the Russian Authorities granting him permission, and a message to Stark Industries C.E.O, Pepper Potts." 

"Speaking of, Ms. Potts has been unusually quiet during this time. Considering their long relationship, and the rumors that they are actually engaged, people find it weird that the the CEO has been so quiet about her lover's disappearance, though most say that she must be grieving. Colonel Rhodes has also say no word, but it's confirmed that he is still in critical condition from his injury in the battle of Leipzig." 

"Accords signs The Vision, and King T'Challa have both confirmed their assistance to find out where could Tony Stark be. The latter also entered Russian space with proper authorization, but did not see Dr.Stark. More information of this has been deemed confidential by the Accords Council." 

"Russia joins the list on pressing charges against Steve Rogers and his followers, the former Avengers now have many countries calling for their heads, and this time, there is no Tony Stark to protect them." 

"The United States army has confirmed the dishonorably discharged of Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, James Barnes, and Thadeuss Ross. The later is for his actions against the super human community." 

"Protests in America, people feel the streets wearing Iron Man masks, while burning Captain America merchandise. President Elis has called for the public to calm down, but civilians refuse, saying that they will only calm down, when either Tony Stark returns, or Steve Rogers pays the consequences of his actions." 

"As the world mourns for those lost, and rages over the discharged heroes and their actions, they can't all help and wonder the same question. Where is Tony Stark ?" 

Steve shook his head as he turned of the T.V.

He can't believe that things are going this way. 

Siberia was supposed to be the end. We won, he defeated Tony, that was supposed to be the end, he saved Bucky ! 

He freed his teammates from Wakanda (except Scott, who for some reason decided to stay and not come with them) and now they were staying in Wakanda with their new allies while they waited for the world to realize that they were right.

But this wasn't suppose to happen.

The world should be praising Steve and his team for standing up to the corrupt governments, for not letting their rights be taken away. They should be hailing their heroes for winning yet another fight. 

But instead, they were raging against them ! They were condemning them, they were siding with the accords, with the government !

They were siding with Tony, not Steve.

How, how could this be possible, Steve is the hero of the story, he needs to get some words from Tony, he has to accept his loss, Steve won ! 

Or he would, if the man wound't have gone missing. 

At first, he and the others thought it was fake, another temper thratum by the man do to his loss at Steve's hands. But then Natasha came in and told them that Potts' silence actually confirmed it.

"She is so quiet, if it was a power play, she would be milking it, she would use it against us." 

"What are you saying Nat ?" 

"This is not fake Steve. Tony has truly gone missing." 

Steve couldn't believe it at first. But then he remember that Pepper is not good at showing emotions, and if her boyfriend is truly missing, then she has to be grieving. Which means this is no power play from Tony, he is truly missing. 

At first Steve thought that maybe it wasn't a bad thing, maybe Tony being gone for a while will give them time to correct his screwups and fix everything. 

But once again, Nat said that without Tony being there, there is no way that that can happen. He has the resources, the money, the connections, and more importantly, the people's trust, if Steve wants to fix things, he has to get Tony to see reason again. 

He wanted to launch a rescue operation right away, but T'Challa made it impossible. 

"Your highness, you don't understand...." 

"Oh no, it is you who you don't understand Mr. Rogers, I am not putting my people at risk, just so you can avoid the consequences of your actions." 

"I understand that, but we are not asking you to go with us, we need some gear and money so that...." 

"So that people see that I am funding you, that they can track you back to me so that they can hurt my people. I am not stupid Captain, I truly do not mean that I would let people come. Frankly I sad that so that you would leave me alone to see my family."

Steve left out an offended sight. 

"O and let's make this clear. You and your people leave Wakanda, you are not allowed to return. That is how Sanctuary works. I am not your follower or your banker, you follow my rules." 

Steve couldn't believe it, he thought that T'Challa was an honorable man, but he is just a rat. Steve should have taken him down in Siberia as well. 

"Steve ?" Sam called. 

"Yes Sam ?" 

"We need to go see T'Challa, he said that there has been an update on our situation." 

Steve then felt some hope. Has the King finally seen reason ?

If not, well it's time that Steve teaches him that he doesn't back down from bullies. 

Steve smiled at his team as they went inside the throne room.

"Your highness." 

"Mr. Rogers." 

"It's Captain...." 

"No it isn't, the United States revoked your title, which I am aware that was actually just honorary." 

Steve gripped his fists, but Natasha calmed him down.

"We will get this sort out, but do not blow it so soon." She whispered. 

"Oh Ms. Romanoff, there is nothing to ruin in here, I am revoking your sanctuary in Wakanda." T'Challa said with a smirk. Shuri laughed at his side. 

"WHAT !" Steve and his team yelled. 

"You can't do that !" Clint yelled. 

"As the one that gave you the sanctuary, I can revoked whenever I want Mr. Barton." 

"But why are you doing this !" Sam asked. 

"Simple, as more revelations have come to light, my council is no longer happy with you being here, and I myself, have to agree. Wakanda offers protection to the people that deserve it, and you 5, you are dishonorable men and women that have no place here." 

"How can you say that about us !" Wanda shrieked. 

Steve couldn't believe that this is happening. 

He looked at Natasha, who nodded. 

"Look your highness I understand that things are not looking good, but it's just a matter of time that we return to our status as Avengers, keeping us with you will make you look good in the long run." 

"How ?" 

"What ?" 

"How are people going to return to your favor. Tell me how, and I will reconsider." 

It was clear that Natasha was caught off guard from the question. It was clear that Steve has to step in. 

"We are heroes." 

"So ?" 

"People will see the truth." Steve said surely.

"Oh Captain, they are seeing the truth. No one is telling them everything, they are seeing everything. Footage from your missions, from the compound, from everything. You are right, they will see the truth, and that truth does not look favorable to you." 

Steve stood there frozen.

"So you are throwing us to the wolfs !" Clint demanded. 

"Oh no Mr. Barton. That would be the case......if I didn't discover that I was lied to." 

T'Challa's eyes remained at Steve.

"I know that you all know about Dr. Stark's disappearance." 

"Yeah, that's why I need the money and gear, so that we can find him." 

"So that he can fix everything for you, that I know, but that is not the point. You see Mr. Rogers, it is confirmed that the last place he was seeing, and the last person to see him, was you." 

The alarms in Steve's head went on.

No, he can't tell them. No one must know the truth.

"Look T’Challa...." 

"You will call the King by his title !" Okay growled. 

"And I remember you telling me that he was fine, that he was cooling himself. Mr. Rogers, can I ask why you lied to me ?" 

"I didn't lie !" Steve yelled. 

"Oh really, then why does the other person in there told me otherwise." 

"What are you talk...." 

"Steve, enough." 

Steve turned around and saw Bucky. 

"Bucky ?" 

"Steve how could you ! How could you let a man behind, no man left behind, even an enemy, that's the rule." 

"Bucky he wanted to kill you, he was out of his mind !" 

"You know very well why he was attacking, and that it was your fault ! besides I seen what Iron Man can do. Trust me, if he wanted us dead, we would be." 

"Buck...." 

"When I learned that he had gone missing, I couldn't bear it, I told the King the truth that you omitted." 

"So to answer your question Mr. Barton, I am not thorwing you to the wolfs, I am giving you straight to them." T'Challa said. 

Steve noticed how the Dora got closer to them.

T'Challa wasn't kicking them out, he was arresting them, giving them to the enemy.

Wanda of course stood in front of her family, ready to protect them.

"You will not throw us in prison, we are heroes, and heroes always win !" 

Wanda charged her power, Steve was sure that they could use it to escape, hijack a plane and get to another country maybe.

But the, without anyone seeing him, Vision appeared behind Wanda and...

"AAAAAAAH!" 

Vision putted his hands in her head, and soon her powers dispaeread. 

"Vis ?" 

"I have contained your powers Ms. Maximoff, and until Dr. Strange can find a way to permanently remove them, I will keep this containment." 

"No Vis please !" 

"Vision come on, let's talk about this !" Sam yelled. 

"You should have thought about that before Tony went missing."

Vision saluted the King and left.

"Now, are you going to make this more difficult or can we proceed." 

"We will go voluntary." Bucky said, as he went to his knees and raised his hands. 

No......they had done something to Bucky, that has to be it. Bucky would never stand for this.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM !" Steve demanded. The time odf playing nice was over. Steve will have to teach T'Challa a lesson like he did with Tony. 

"Steve, shut up !" Bucky yelled. 

"YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HIM, BUCKY WOULD NEVER STAND FOR THIS." Steve yelled. 

"Mr. Rogers, stand down." 

"NO, I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN, YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS !" 

Steve launched himself at the King, knowing that he can easily defeat him. 

But then T'Challa suddenly had the Black Panther suit, and immediately pounced Steve, who didn't have his gear. It was unfair. 

Steve struggled in the ground, but T'Challa held him firm. 

"I told you not to make this hard." 

Steve was forced to watch as Natasha, Sam, and Clint were shocked and brought down.

"No one can escape the consequences of his actions, not even Captain America." T'Challa said before he landed as solid hit in Steve's face.

Before he was knocked out, Steve swore to Bucky that the wasn't the end. 

They will find a way out of this, this is just a set back.

Steve is Captain America, Earth's biggest hero.

He will win, in the end, Steve will be victorious. 

They just have to wait and see.

Stephen got out of Karma Tarch exhausted. 

He needs to find a way to take Maximoff's powers, and while there were some, they weren't......safe. 

Most process likely ended in her death, and the UN wanted to be as humane as possible.

He took out his phone to tell Christine if she was up for dinner, he needs a distraction.

But then...

"SPACE SHIP !" One of the students yelled.

Stephen looked to the sky, and saw a small space ship coming in. 

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY !" Stephen yelled.

Lucky for them, everyone got out before it crashed in the center field. It was yellow and red and it had a very strange smell. 

Stephen walked slowly, when the door of the ship opened. And out of it came Thor, Bruce Banner, a woman he didn't know and.......Loki.

Great.

"Infinity Beer Wizard !" 

"Thor, what is going on, why is your brother back in here again ?" Stephen grumbled. 

"There is no time for this stories, we need the Avengers fast !" 

"What ?" 

"Earth is in great danger. The Mad Titan Thanos is coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, delusional as ever. Don't worry everyone, things will only go downhill for him, specially when he meets the Best Friend Squad, and SPECIALLY when Catra gets her claws on him. 
> 
> And if you are wondering how Wanda will loose her powers, well She-Ra fans will know, there are OP magicians in Etheria, Wanda is just a joke to them.
> 
> We are returning to Tony, Adora, and Catra next chapter.


	4. In A Space Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony in a space ship with Adora and Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Tony, Adora, and Catra, who are on their way to Etheria so that they can meet the others. Also we see Tony's message to Pepper.

Tony finished talking with his fiancee. 

She was understandably concerned, but not because he was in space, but what happened in Siberia.

She was going to drown Rogers in lawsuits, going to ruin his image, she was going to kill him in her Pepper way.

But that has to wait, Thanos has priority.

He told her of the two that saved him, how they have knowledge of Thanos, and that they seem to be capable of fighting back. He told her about their request to go with them so they can see what they can do, and to his surprise, she accepted that.

She said that she has a good feeling about this, just like, other than Bruce, the Avengers let her a bad feeling, which only Thor managed to proof wrong, she has a good feeling when it comes to Adora and Catra. It had a goof reason, he has been with this two for 3 days now, and they have been extremely friendly. 

He won't question her wisdom.

But they did agree on one thing. 

Pepper is to tell absolutely no one where he is. 

There were many reasons for this, but the biggest, they can't afford some interference AKA Rogers. 

Pepper told him that just as he called for the day, Thor and Bruce returned from space, the latter was stranded ever since Ultron, and had no way to return until Thor saved him. They told the world about Thanos. At the same time, King T'Challa arrested Rogers and his followers, except Lang who didn't escape with Rogers and is managing to get some help. Good for the guy, Rogers probably used him. Anyway, with the threat of Thanos, chances are the Rouges will get pardoned in order to fight it. Rogers is bound to make a mess, and when he learns that thing won't go his way as Tony is not there, he is bound to make a mess. Tony won't allow him to mess it up with the allies that he is gaining. If it came to it, all Pepper would say is that he is aware of the threat (he was for 4 years) and that he is recruiting.

That is the answer that she will give everyone. 

Sure, there are some that he trusts like Rhodey and Bruce, but even they can fall to Captain America's bullshit if Rogers presses long enough. Not Pepper though, because she is Pepper. His secret is save with her. 

With that, he went back to the control room, to see how far they are from their destination. 

"You do !" 

"I don't !" 

"Yeah you do !" 

"I do not !" 

"What is going on in here ?" Tony asked.

Seriously, even if they didn't present each other as girlfriends, he would have figured it out. Those are the types of fights he has with Pepper and the ones Thor and Jane have, the teasing ones. 

"I told Catra that she has the cutest sneeze in the world." Adora laughed. 

"My sneeze is not cute ! it's just a sneeze ?" 

"I mean she's your girlfriend, so I guess she earned that right." Tony said. "If anyone can call you cute, is Adora." 

"Hehehe, I win." 

"Shut up. You are lucky you are beautiful !" 

"Oh so you are calling me beautiful eh ?" She said as she pressed her face with Catra. The poor magical (he finally learned her species) couldn't help but purr in happiness. 

The story of this two, honestly easily beats the stories of the Avengers.

Adora and Catra both grew up together, with an abusive mentor (well the abusive part was more for Catra, Adora had it more easy), this two had each other for a while. But then Adora became She-Ra and joined the other side, and the two were enemies for a good three years, until Catra finally defected from the evil side and joined Adora and the rebellion (that itself is just a great story as well). They fought side by side for the final battle, and it was their literal love that saved the universe. They saved Tony and Earth and they didn't even know about it. 

The universe is really way bigger than just Asgard and Earth. 

This two are opposites that match perfectly. 

But what is very interesting is their power. 

He finally learned what She-Ra is, a transformation that gives Adora the greatest power in the universe, and the girl is a good warrior without She-Ra. Tony measured the power scale, and She-Ra outclass both Thor and the Hulk, something he never thought possible. Catra relies more in her natural abilities, but the magical is something special as well. She could easly take down any Avenger, her strength, speed, and endurance are off the charts.

But what he likes more, is the sense of honorably that they have.

Even if they started as villain trainees, and one of them was a villain for a long time. There is no question in his mind. They are heroes.

"So far are we from your home ?" 

"We should arrive there tomorrow. We let Queen Glimmer know you are coming with us. She's exited to meet another hero, so is her boyfriend Bow." Adora said. 

"We also letted her know of your thing with magic. You know after what the Maxibitch did to you. We do have some experience with mind control, some more than others." Catra said. 

"One of you was mind controlled ?" 

"Catra was, she was one of the many actually. Prime had this chip on her, it almost caused her to forget all of her memories." 

"But then Adora saved me, and then we saved everyone. Did Maximoff do something like that." 

"Nah, she just forced me to build a murder bot and let me take the blame." 

"Bitch." 

"Usually I would say something about the language, but not this time. She's a bitch. And that Captain just let her in the team ?" 

"Yep." 

"Honestly is this are the so called Earth heroes, I do wonder how much your planet will last without you, if Thanos gets there first, then they are doomed." 

"I mean, Thor and Bruce are back, and they are powerful." 

"Asgardians are easy to take down if you crush their biggest weakness, their ego. I do think that the green monster guy sounds cool though. A monster that gets stronger as he gets angrier, and if he manages to have control, he will be a very good ally for this, specially since the man seems like a good guy." 

"Gentle giant heh ? Scorpia might get a new friend." 

"I hope he gets. Brucie Bear has trust problems, with good reasons. The woman he loved threw him off a cliff." 

"Ok, is Earth full of assholes !" 

"Those in power are always assholes, even if they depend in others to maintain that power." 

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." 

Catra watched as Adora tucked in to bed. 

She wanted to nuzzle with her, she really did. But she knows that if she does, she is bound to wake her up with her constant nightmares. 

Adora doesn't deserve that. Honestly it's a surprise she actually loves her back. A beautiful woman with the living mess that Catra is....

The least she can do is let her sleep. 

With a sight, she went back to the control towers. 

Tony was already piloting the ship. It took him so little time to figure it out. Entrapta is going to have a blast with him. Hell, Bow has been in here for more than either her or Adora, and he still can't pilot. 

"Why aren't you with her ?" 

"She needs to sleep." 

"I bet she wants her girlfriend with her." 

"Trust me, it's better that I stay here with you." 

Tony looked at her. 

"Nightmares ?" 

"What ?" 

"I had the same excuse with Pepper, I didn't want to wake her up with my nightmares. I had the exact same look." 

He got her. 

He understood. 

"Have you told her, about what you dream off ?" 

"No. I don't want to worry her. Adora has this thing that if you tell her a problem, she won't stop until she solves it. And trust me, she can't fight to save her own life. She can fight for others, but not her. I don't want to risk her." 

"You know, you are her girlfriend, if there is anyone she will want to help, it's you." 

......

"Let me guess, your nightmares are more like memories. I had those too, nightmares of my time kidnapped, of when I was dying, and specially on the wormhole in my first encounter with Thanos. What helped me, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and even Thor, Bruce, and Vision. It took me time, but when you have the problems, keeping them hidden is the worst thing that you can do." 

"I am not the best with people. I have done a lot of bad things, I still need to make up for them, I don't want to get the others preoccupied with me." 

"I wasn't the best as well. But from what I heard, Glimmer, Bow, and Scorpia do care a lot about you. And Adora loves you, don't be afraid of telling them Catra. Because if you do, that might lead to you accidentally chasing them out. Don't do what I did, be better." 

Be better. 

That's what she wants after Prime's defeat. She wants to be better. Better than the Horde Scum she was. She wants to be better. 

"I don't want to loose her. Not again, she's the best thing that has happened to me. Like, I don't even know where I come from, or who my parents were. But from what I know, I might even be the last of my kind. I literally have nothing else than her." 

"I don't think that's the case. From what Adora told me, there are a lot of people that do care. But I do know this, she loves you just as much. Go tell her, or just be with her. With Thanos coming, take every moment you can take. I think he's the type of guy that will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants." 

Catra thought about it. 

"You aren't going to be bored alone ?" 

"I have your little companion keeping me company." 

Melong showed up and sat on his lap. 

"Go Catra." 

With a nod, she went to the room. 

"Hey, thanks, it's nice to have a friend to talk to." 

"That's what friends do." 

With that Catra went and laid next to Adora.

"Hey you." 

"Hey." 

"I thought you didn't want to sleep ?" 

"Well, you are highly contagious." 

"Hehehe, I missed you with me." 

"Yeah.......hey Adora ?" 

"Yep ?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. When Tony said that only Pepper will know where he is, he means it.
> 
> No one else will know for a while, not even Rhodey.
> 
> The reason, the author is bitter that my man Rhodey just stood there while Thor choked him and that he welcomed the rouges in the compound. Rhodey, I love you, and you have great and badass moments in this story, but my bitterness got the best of me. Same to Thor and Bruce, i love you two, and you have AWESOME moments and will be badass friends, but bitter Tony will come for you.


	5. Etheria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes reach Etheria, where Tony meets Glimmer and Bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the arrival of Etheria and Glimmer and Bow come in. Or we can call them the replacements of Barton and Maximoff. You know, the nice ones that are actual heroes. Catra would definatly replace Romanoff, and Adora just blows Rogers out of the universe. Not only will they be Tony's new team, they are also here to replace the rogues.

"Hey Catra.......my sweet kitty ?.........CATRA WAKE UP !" 

"AAAAAAAAH!" 

Catra jumped to the ceiling and hit her head. 

"OW !, Adora what was that !" 

"You're lucky I didn't use the water spray." Adora laughed. 

"Hum, you're lucky I love you." 

"You can't leave without me." Adora laughed. 

She's completely right. Her mind told her. 

"Now come on Kitty, let's go to the deck, we're home. Oh and you had no nightmares !" 

"I didn't ?" 

"Nope. That's why I didn't want to wake you up until I had no choice. You looked so cute." 

If anyone called her cute, she would go nuts at them. But Adora's.......Adora, and she loves when she calls her cute. 

"Fine, I'm up, let's get out of this ship." 

"Oh, and guess who is waiting for us ?" 

"Scorpia ?" She knows that is not her.....

"Nope. Your best friends Glimmer and Bow !" 

"I am going to get hugged today, right ?" 

"Yep." 

Etheria.

Tony won't deny, that planet is dam beautiful. 

He's impressed actually. He never though he would go to space after the portal, but at least the new planet is going to be beautiful, not a waste land. 

"Heads up shell head, you are getting hugged to death." Catra said as she and Adora joined him. 

"By your friends ?" 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." 

"Oh come on, they aren't bad." Adora laughed. 

"No they aren't. I like Sparkles and Arrow Boy, they are just to cuddle loving for my tastes." 

"You don't care about me cuddling." 

"You're my girlfriend." 

Did this two always behaved like useless lesbians ? Because they are freaking hilarious. 

Tony can't imagine the nightmares of them figuring out their feelings. Probably would make a good comedy. That's off course if the story hadn't been as messed up as they told him it was. Seriously, this Shadow Weaver makes Howard look like the best parent in the universe. And he thought he has many issues. 

"Bow ? Bow where are you........BOOOOOOOOOOOOOW !" 

Footsteps. 

Faster footsteps. 

Faster and faster footsteps.

And then the doors blew open. 

Bow was holding his bow in his hand, pointing his arrow at everything. 

"What is it ? are you ok ? is anyone here ? WHAT IS GOING ON ?"

Glimmer laughed at her boyfriend. 

"Bow, put the bow down, there is nothing dangerous." 

"What ? but the yell ?" 

"I have been calling you for a while, and you didn't answer." 

"Oh. Sorry love, I was busy talking to my Dads." 

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you." 

"It's fine, we were already done anyway, so what's up ?" 

"Adora sent me a message. She is about to land with Catra, and the special guest." 

"Has he told them more about Thanos ?" 

"All he knew when he first invaded his planet. He never saw Thanos himself, he sent a disgraced Asgardian on his name. He also told them about his teammates, but according to Catra, only one seems to be useful." 

"So it's up to us again. That's fine, not that I am scared to face a guy that is worst that Prime or anything we have ever face, nope, not at all." 

He's absolutely terrified. 

"Bow, it's going to be fine.·" 

"I know, the Best Friend Squad can take anything." 

"You are scared." 

"I....I just feel useless. You have magic, Adora has She-Ra, Catra is a living weapon, and this new guy already defeated Thanos on his own. All I have is a bow and arrows." 

"And that's what makes you so necessary. Because we always need the resident normal guy, when us the power heads go nuts." 

"Yeah, I guess you are right. And hey, the new guy is a guy ! I am finally not going to be the only guy in the group, this is awesome !" 

"That's the Bow I know and love, now come on, let's go greet them." 

Adora smiled as they finally landed. 

"Home sweet home." 

"I must admit, your home is beautiful." 

"This part man. You're lucky if you never go to the Fright Zone." 

"Don't remind me of that place." Catra growned. 

"I agree." A new voice said. 

They turned and saw Scorpia waiting at the hangar. 

"Scorpia ! we weren't expecting you !" 

"Well I was running an errand for Perfuma, when I learned that you guys were coming back, so I thought, hey why don't I say hi ? Also Perfuma wants for me to stay and learn about this Thanos guy. She wants to know how to help."

"Oh, so Glimmer told her." 

"And she told Mermista, and Frosta, and Netossa and Spinnerella, and she tried to tell Entrapta but couldn't find her." 

"Tipical." 

"And this must be the new guy eh ? the hero that we heard all about. I'm Scorpia." 

"Tony." He tried shaking her ......claw.

"Oh right, sorry. I forget." 

"Don't let her pinch you by accident. It hurts." Catra said fondly. It took time, but she and Scorpia are finally true real friends. Adora is proud of how far Catra has come. If only the dam nightmares could finally let her sleep. 

"Adora !" 

Bow and Glimmer tackled her in a hug. 

"Glimmer, Bow !" 

"You're back !" 

"We were worried." 

"Worried ? I wasn't doing anything dangerous." 

"Adora. Danger follows you every where, that's a fact." 

"You can't fight to safe your own life. Netossa is right about that." 

"Dam it." 

Glimmer stood up, and greeted Tony.

"Greetings Dr. Stark, or Tony how you prefer to be called. I am Queen Glimmer, but just call me Glimmer. I welcome you to Etheria with open arms. Adora told us about your heroic actions, and heroes are always welcomed in here." 

"It's an honor, Q....sorry, Glimmer." 

"Oh don't be like that. I might be Queen, but I am super friendly. I want people to see me more as a friend, than as a Queen." 

Tony was to respond but was interrupted by Bow, who hugged him. 

"Hi there, I am Bow. The normal guy if the team and a very friendly guy. Welcome to the Squad." 

"What ?" 

Glimmer couldn't resist and joined the hug. 

"I am exited to work with you. I am always excited to work with heroes. 

"What did we told you, they are extremely welcoming !" Adora said as she joined the hug. 

"Oh, I want a hug too." Scorpia grabbed them with her giant arms. 

Melong made his way to the hug as well.

Catra tried to sneak away. 

"Ah no, you are not going anywhere Catra." Scorpia held her with her tail. 

"No, Scorpia wait, NOOOOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, good Glimmer and Bow already declaring a new member of the best friend squad, and Scorpia came in too, cause she's amazing. 
> 
> Next chapter, the Earth's heroes (and non heroes) reunite to see what they can do against Thanos, but of course, things aren't as easy when the best defender is gone, and the Queen Bee is the only one that knows where he is, and doesn't tell anyone. 
> 
> Before I go, anyone has an idea for Peter's love interest for this story ?


	6. Emergency Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth's heroes meet to see what they can do against Thanos. But they find it harder to get results with Tony gone, and some delusional heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back in Earth, to a meeting that will have absolutely no results whatsoever. Two reasons why, Tony being gone, and Steve being delusional.

Rhodey couldn't believe his luck.

Just a few moments ago, he was rejoicing. Pepper sent him a message that Tony's fine, but didn't say anything else. That's fine, he knows the code. That means Tony wants the information in the mean time to be for Pepper alone, and he will learn later. If she says that he's fine, then he's fine. Then, King T'Challa informed the council of the successful capture of the Rogues. At first he was kinda mad at the King, but then he learned that the man just offered asylum to Barnes, not to the others. Rogers like always, thought he was entitled, T'Challa never wanted him and his cronies on his country. So with some planning with Vision, they figured out how to contain them successfully. 

Everything was going alright. 

Then Thor and Bruce came back, and brought grave news with them.

Earth was in danger again, from a threat far worst than anything they have ever faced. 

They were delivered to the compound by Dr. Stephen Strange. A former master surgeon that disappeared after a crash, and only stayed in contact with his fiancee, Dr. Christine Palmer. Apparently the man became a wizard. He came open to the council as soon as the Civil War ended, offering his help to find Tony before Pepper called the search off. Along side came, a frankly badass looking woman, named Valkyrie, and Loki......that is going to be a problem. 

Thor told the news with a voice that Rhodey had never heard from him. Asgard had been destroyed in an effort to defeat Thor and Loki's evil older sister Hela, who they had no idea she existed until their father told them in his dying words. They were vanished to a planet where they found the trapped Bruce, and along side Valkyrie they escaped and saved the people of Asgard. 

At least they thought they did. Then came the very concerning part. 

In mid trip to Earth, they met him.

Thanos, the one that is coming for them. And the titan is a beast !

Thor, Loki, and even the Hulk ! stood no chance against him ! The "Revengers" (Thor is calling them like that) almost died at Thanos' hands. They managed to escape thanks to Thor's friend Heimdall. Who sacrificed his life to make sure that they escaped. 

They grabbed a escape pod, and crash landed in Earth. 

Half of the surviving Asgardians were dead as well, living the Asgardian population to just a quarter of what it was. The few remaining soon crashed in different parts on Earth. Coulson was already organizing operations to retrieve them and send them back to Thor. At least that's another good thing. It's good to see that Coulson is alive, he's the only SHIELD agent Tony truly trusted. 

But no matter the threat of Thanos. Another problem came in. One that Rhodey loathes. 

The UN was sent into panic mode. To learn that Loki was just a pawn, an unwilling one even, and that someone far worst than him is truly behind the scenes. Someone that took down the two strongest Avengers with ease, someone that was coming for them. They became desperate.

And the man that could have settled it all, was not here. 

He tried to get Pepper to tell him where he is. Both him and Bruce. But she refused. 

"Just trust him on this, he has been preparing for this for a long time. Trust him like you should have when he said he didn't build Ultron, and you just watch Thor choke him." She said that last part bitterly. 

Not saying anything that day was probably his biggest regret on his life. Tony might have just winged it, but he knows that his best friend was very hurt for that. Pepper certainly wasn't happy with him, and she let him know it. 

Bruce lowered his head in shame, probably thinking the same as him. 

So with Pepper not cracking, and no force on the planet being able to tell her to say it. The UN made a desperate move.

They had to get everyone that they could. 

Thor and Bruce being back helped, though the latter can't transform into the Hulk at the moment. Valkyrie was also here, and Loki, well they will have to trust him. Dr. Strange also agreed to lend his efforts, stating that his duty was to protect the Earth from mystical and very dangerous threats. But he said he can't promise the help of the rest of his order. King T'Challa also offered his, and Wakanda's help, as well as offering Rhodey treatment for his legs. That made him glad that he could be War Machine again. Vision is here of course. Hope Van Dyne was already working on a contract to be the Wasp. And Fury says that he has someone he can call. An old friend if his that is very powerful. Thor also said about some people called "The Guardians of the Galaxy" that could help. 

But then came the dreadful part. The return of the Rouges.

Well, no one has any problem with Lang getting involved. The man should have thought more before acting ? yes he should. But it's easy to see that Rogers lied to him for his compliance. It helps that unlike the others, he didn't escape the consequences and faced them. Lang got house arrest, and has sincerely apologized to him and Vision (he would to Tony if he had a chance) and has faced his punishment with no complains. The other that he is kinda fine with, it's Barnes. Unlike the others, T'Challa held firm that he would protect the man, despite the Russian's demands. The young King had more than enough proof to show that the man is cleary not in his right man. In the end, an agreement was met. Wakanda could help Barnes heal, but he would stand a trial for his actions, where he will most likely not be found guilty for his crimes. T'Challa said that should the result not be on his favor, he would keep Barnes in his country, which the UN agreed, as long as he didn't leave. Like Lang, the man has expressed his shame for his actions in the Civil War, and seeks redemption. Rhodey is not as comfortable with him as he is with Lang, but he can deal with it.

But then came the other 5. Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson, Barton, and Maximoff. 

Those 5 express no regrets in absolute. Despite the world telling them, they still think that they are right, and that they should be forgiven, idiots. 

Unfortunatly, there is no escaping this. They need all the help they can get. Besides, he's the official leader of the Avengers, not Rogers. Even if the man's title wasn't fake, a Colonel outranks a Captain. Rogers will finally learn about a proper structure. And if his followers complain, well too bad. 

Besides, they probably will stay quiet when they meet the new US Accords representative. 

Steve and his team sat for two hours in this room. For two long hours.

On the plane back to the US. A woman with brown and gold hair, with some purple in it. Told them that there has been a change of plans. 

"Guess is your lucky day. Someone needs to speak to you, so we can't throw you into a jail cell for now." 

Natasha looked at the woman.

"You're a SHIELD agent." 

"Duh." 

"Maybe we can talk about this. You are speaking to two senior SHIELD agents and Captain America..." 

"Barton and you are no longer agents. Besides after your stunt in the info dump, the current director said that you are persona no granta in SHIELD. He's pissed about that. As for Captain America. You're speaking to an Iron Man fan girl, so don't waste your breath." The woman said. She didn't speak to them again. She just made sure that they reached the room, and locked them in with cuffs that could even hold him, and left without a word. 

They sat in silence, no one daring to talk.

Steve was already thinking of a way out, when the door finally opened. 

And in came a very pissed Nick Fury. 

"Fury, sir it's so good to see you !" Clint said. 

"Shut the fuck up Barton." Fury growled. 

Steve couldn't believe it. Fury has to be at their side, right ? 

"Sir, what is going on...." Natasha started. 

"What is going on. Is that you idiots have really done it. Seriously, what made you think challenging Stark would be a good idea ? More powerful man have tried, and all of them are either in jail, or dead." 

Steve looked offended. 

"We were fighting for what was right. As the heroes that we are. The world needs the Avengers, and the Accords would just hold us at the government's will." 

"Oh fuck. The UN is not a government Rogers. And did you even read the accords ? because I did, and let me tell you that's not what they are. Also, heroes ? god there are many words that can describe you, but that's not one of them. Specially Maximoff here." 

Wanda growled, but didn't say anything. 

"Now that her powers are bound, she has no bark right ?" Fury laughed. "You know I whole hearty agreed with Stark. You should have never been made an Avengers, I don't know what this idiot was thinking. There is a reason while I presented him to the Accords and not you Rogers. He's not dump." 

"Wait, you were the one that told Tony of the Accords ? But what about Ross !" 

"Ross ? He had nothing to do with the Accords. He was using them to get his anti enhanced agenda. But Stark saw right threw him, and while he dealt with his, and yours, idiot asses, I got enough proof to have the man awaiting trial for multiple crimes." 

"Stark might be smart, but he is not feet to be an Avenger, remember ?" Natasha sneered. Trying to get Fury to see some truth. 

But the man just looked at her. 

"Romanoff, please tell me you are bulshitting me. There is no way you thought that was the actual file." 

Wait what !

He looked at Natasha, but her face was blank. How could that not be the file, it was so accurate !

"Idiot. Romanoff you were never meant to do the true assessment in Stark. I had you write that so that I could motivate him, which was a mistake. Coulson wrote the real file, and trust me is very different from what you say." 

"But that file clearly describes Stark !" Sam asked. 

"And you are a blind man Wilson. Stark is nothing like that, and those that know him know it. Even Thor, an alien, knows that. In fact, here is a fun fact. Rogers, Romanoff, and Barton weren't originally going to be in the Avengers Initiave. Stark, Banner, and Thor were always in it, but the other two original candidates were Captain Carol Danvers, and Hope Van Dyne. For some reasons those two couldn't make it, so we had to put you three in it. You 3 were never meant to be Avengers, and I should have either searched for other candidates, or fight more to get this two. Maybe two of the best spies wouldn't have fallen so hard, and Rogers wouldn't be a pain in the ass." 

Fury shook his head and sighed. 

"But you 5 are lucky. As much as I do want to throw you in prison. I can't do that now. Not with the resent development."

That sent some alarms to Steve.

"What happened ?" 

"Just as King T'Challa arrested you. Thor and Banner came back from space, with a warning." 

Fury gave them some files. 

"His name is Thanos. He's the one that was behind New York's invasion in 2012. He actually used the scepter on Loki, so that the man would be his pawn in the game. A game that Stark won." 

"The Avengers defeated Loki, not Tony." 

"Did you threw the nuke Rogers? no you didn't. Anyway, on their way back. Thor and his allies were attacked by Thanos, even the Hulk stood no chance against him. They barely managed to escape, and arrived to warn us about his threat. His looking for something called the Infinity Stones. Two are in Earth, One of them is the thing in Vision's head, the other is under protection of Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. Now Thanos is on his way, and he will make New York and Sokovia look like walks in the park" 

All makes sense now. They need them, they need the actual heroes. They need Steve to lead them in this brand new fight. 

"Erase that smirk from your face Rogers. I am not done." Fury growled. 

"But you are pardoning us. The world is giving us pardons because it needs us." Natasha said.

"Romanoff, I'm really starting to regret allowing you in SHIELD in the first place. No, you are not getting pardons, the only one that is getting one is Lang, as he was nothing more than your pawn in all of this. You 5 are getting temporary agreements, that will let you out of prison, and suspend all of your court cases, while the threat of Thanos is dealt with. Now depending on your response, those temporal agreements might become permanent, and even full out pardons. It all depends on how you perform." 

Steve nodded. Honestly they should just have pardoned them. No one is better to safe the world than the Avengers. 

"You of coruse, will follow the laws of the Accords, and follow Colonel Rhodes' leadership." 

Wait what ! 

"What do you mean that we have to follow Rhodes ? Steve is the leader !" Clint yelled. 

"Rogers gave up the leadership when he went against 117 countries, now 144 by the way, and left two teammates injured, one of them missing. So as you can see Barton, he ain't going to be leading any time soon." 

Steve couldn't believe it. He was the leader of the Avengers, they should respond to his command. He is the only one that can lead them to safe the world. 

"I am sure that Bruce and Thor prefer me to lead...." 

"Thor hasn't been made aware of the Civil War, or on Stark's missing status. But Banner has, he was shown everything by Vision and me personally, and let me tell you, he wasn't happy. He already lost love for you all in the Ultron thing, when you mistreated Stark, and for Romanoff's betrayal on him. But not only when he learned that the person that mind raped him was invited to the team, but that his friend was betrayed, and has gone missing. He wasn't happy with you all. He more than agrees with Rhodes' leadership. And don't try to play the Ross card, he's aware of his presence, and agrees on what Stark did. He also signed the Accords along side Thor and their friend." 

"Friend ?" 

"News flash Romanoff. You have been replaced." Fury said with a smirk. 

Steve shook his head. They can clear things with Bruce later. 

"What about Tony ?" 

"What about him ?" 

"Has he been found ?" 

"No. But Potts knows where he is. And that's enough."

"What ? what do you mean that's enough, why is Pepper not telling !" 

"It's not weird for this to happen Rogers. When he wishes to concentrate, he disappears, only telling Potts where he is." 

"So you are letting him be alone, what if he creates another Ultron !" 

"First of all. If you still think Stark created Ultron, then you are somehow even more stupid than I thought." He sent a glare towards Wanda, who didn't respond the look. "And second, Potts did make this clear, he is not alone." 

"Look, with all respect sir, Tony is...." 

BAM ! 

Fury slammed his hands in the table. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ROGERS, DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME LIKE THAT. DO YU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BOUD MOUTH HIM AFTER WHAT YOU DID IN SIBERIA ? AND YES, I KNOW OF YOUR LIE, OF WHAT YOU DID. SO DOES BANNER, VISION, RHODES, AND SPECIALLY POTTS, YOU BETTER PRAY THAT HER WRATH CALMS DOWN WITH ALL OF THIS, BUT YOU WILL NOT BAD MOUTH THE MAN YOU ALMOST KILLED, THE ONE YOU ACUSE OF BEIGN EXACLY WHAT YOU ARE !" Fury yelled. "NOW YOU WILL READ THE DAM CONTRACTS, SIGN, AND DO WHATEVER RHODES TELLS YOU, UNDERSTOOD ?" 

Steve and his team could do nothing but nod. They have to back down for now. 

When he heard no complains, Fury stood up. 

"Agent Johnson will come back for you to take you to the compound. I wouldn't test her, she is already a much better spy than Romanoff or Barton ever where." Fury said while leaving. 

"Since when did you care so much for Stark ?" Clint asked. 

"Oh Barton. I always cared for Tony. I am many things, including a family guy. And if you think I would be nice to the people that betrayed and almost killed my godson, then you are very mistaken." He said before leaving. 

"Stark is his godson ?" Sam asked. "Shit, you guys said he would be in our side !" 

"He clearly won't be. He kept the godson thing from us." Natasha grumbled. 

"Shit." Sam said. "And Steve, what was all that about Siberia. What does Fury know ?" 

"It's nothing, not that I haven't told you !" Steve said quickly. 

A look at Natasha confirmed it. He can't let the secret get out. Not until things are back to normal. 

They are doomed. 

That's all Bruce can think off. 

The last thing he remembered was jumping of the Sakarain ship to transform into the Hulk to fight that wolf, then he remembers being in the floor with a very concerned Valkyrie looking at him, and a beaten up Thor and an unconscious Loki. 

At first he thought Hela won.

But the the Hulk's memories came to him. 

They won in Asgard. Thor had to unleash Ragnarok, but they killed Hela. 

All was good, until Thanos came.

He was a monster. 

Thor and Loki stood no chance. 

Hulk stood no chance.

He felt his fear, the realization that he came across an opponent that he could do nothing against. 

And then the defeat. Heimdal's sacrifice, Thor and Valkyrie dragging him to a ship, the former caring Loki in his shoulders. 

The travel to Earth was silent. He just sat in the floor all the time.

They were lucky to arrive to where that man Strange lived. Thor seemed to know him, and he helped them reach the Avengers.

Well, Bruce doubts that Steve or Romanoff could do anything about it. But Tony could.

Tony knew that this was coming, he was their once chance. 

But then Rhodes told them the news.

He's missing. Know one but Pepper knows where he is. 

Ok, so maybe he's not missing because someone knows where he is, but the fact that he is not here, it's worrying.

Pepper made it clear that he has to contact her, she can't. And she won't pressure him to return. It seems he is dealing with the problem in his own way. Pepper is right, after how they didn't trust him with the Ultron thing, they own him that much. 

But that leaves the issue, while Tony's gone, how will the Earth get ready for this ?" 

Thor had to focus on his people first. Only a quarter of Asgard remains, the half killed by Hela, and the half of the survivors killed by Thanos. Thor must be paranoid to make sure this ones survive. Fortunately he is getting the help of Coulson (wasn't that a surprise) to locate them. The Norwegian Government already gave Thor and his people asylum. 

Loki is still recovering from his injuries, Thanos almost snapped his neck after all. Valkyrie is telling Fury all what she can. She was the most concious and least injured in the fight. 

And to make matters worst, Vision told him exactly what happened while he was gone. 

Honestly, Rogers should count his luck that he can't transform into the Hulk at the moment. 

To hear that the man actually added Maximoff, the true culprit of Ultron, to the team. Ignoring Tony's concern, and that Romanoff and Barton agreed. It makes his blood boil. 

But what happened in the so called Civil War, now that was too much. The Accords were necessary, the Avengers have proven that. But Steve decided that he couldn't listen to anyone other than himself, that he should be the one in charge. All the people that he killed for his precious buddy, and the secret that he kept from Tony, and what he did after the truth came out. Bruce lost a lot of respect for Steve in the info dump and Ultron issues. But this, it kills all believes that he had about the man still being a hero.

Steve Rogers is nothing more than a idiot that letted the power that he got get to his head, and now he can't accept that there are others better than him. That there are actual heroes. 

But his hatred for Steve can wait. They have to stop Thanos. Rhodes guaranteed that he would not let Rogers get a single order out, and with both Vision and Strange being capable of controlling Maximoff. Bruce can put his feelings aside for the good of the world. 

He wonders how Thor will react to this. He agreed with the Accords as well, but he hasn't been told of the Civil War due to his people. The Asgardian is not how the other remember him. The brute is long gone, and now there is a King that actually thinks before acting, and seeks peace over war. If Rogers thinks Thor will side with him, Bruce can tell him that he is very wrong. 

"Dr. Banner, are you ready ?" 

"Yes Vision, let's do this." 

It's good that the android ended up being as pure as Thor said he would. At least Earth had some heroes. 

Bruce entered the room, to find some people he didn't know. One of them was Strange, the other is a man known as King T'Challa (should he bow ?) there is also a man named Scott Lang, who Bruce understood that sided with Rogers, but regretted his actions and face punishment willingly. The woman must be Hope Van Dyne, and Fury's old friend, Carol Danvers. Apparently this two were suppose to be in the original Avengers with Tony, Thor, and him. sSadly they couldn't, and they ended up with the idiots. Who know what would have happened if the true original team existed. 

Fury and Rhodey were also in the room. So was Valkyrie who smiled at him. 

"Alright, now that Bruce and Vision are here, we just have to wait for the idiots." Rhodey said. 

Just then, the doors opened. A woman came in first, and then the rouges followed her. 

"Any problem with them Agent Johnson ?" 

"No sir. Rogers complained like a baby for sometime, but other than that, everything went fine." 

"Good." 

The rouges look around, all looking at the new faces eyeing with hate. Romanoff tried to look at him, but he sent her a glare before she could talk. 

"Ok, Banner, tell us everything." 

So Bruce told him everything he knew. What they heard from Thanos himself. 

"He got the Power Stone from a planet named Xandar, and stold the Space Stone from us. "

"He will go for the Reality Stone next, which lies unprotected. Thor has contacted the Guardians of the Galaxy so they can get it before him, but have no hopes. After he gets it, he will come here." 

"So he is leaving the last two stones for last." Hope asked. 

"No wait." Carol said. "You said about Power, Space, and Reality. And we have Time and Mind in here. What about the Soul Stone ?" 

"Well." He looked at Valkyrie. 

"Thanos said he's leaving that one for last. As it lies in a place he much rather avoid conflict with." 

"Any idea where that is ?" Scott asked. 

"No. After that we had to bolt for our lives." 

"What about you Danvers ? any ideas ?" Fury asked her. 

"One. But I am not to sure of it. I have to ask my contacts." 

"So we need to focus on defending the two that are here." 

"My orde swored to protect the Time Stone." Stephen said. "It's safe for the moment." 

"I don't think the same of the Mind Stone." Vision said. "I am strong, but not as much as Dr. Banner and Thor. If Thanos defeated them, I don't have a lot gf chances." 

"Then we have to fight." Rogers said. "It's the only way." 

"Dude, that's not a plan !" Carol yelled. 

"Do you even know who you are talking to, he's Captain America, the man with a plan." Wilson said. 

"I know he is a traitor and a disgrace to all of us Captains." 

"Hey, show some respect." 

"Wilson we have no time for your blind following ways, so shut the fuck up ! " Fury yelled. "Now Banner said that there might be a way to remove Vision from the stone." 

"Yes. Before we activated him. Tony built an arc reactor in him. But I can't do the procedure alone. Do we know when he is returning ?" 

"No idea. Pepper only said that he will take his time." Rhodey answered. 

"Which is why we need to know where he is." Steve demanded. 

"Good luck with that Rogers. Pepper won't break his trust." Rhodey answered. 

"Look Rhodes, you....." 

"No you listen here. I give the orders, not you. Pepper said that Tony is doing something important for this. I trust him and I trust her. You will have no say on what he does Rogers. Nor you will have any command in this." 

"I am the leader of the Avengers." 

"No. You were the leader of the Avengers." 

It went by that for two hours. The rouges compiling that things aren't being done like Rogers wants them to be done, and the others shutting them up. No actual plan was made.

"Bruce." Valkyrie said. "I am sorry to say this, but we are all going to die." 

Yeah, she's right. 

They are 100% doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a badass Fury giving shit to the rouges, it never gets old. 
> 
> Steve thinks that he can defeat Thanos ? Well, I have seen Infinity War, and I know he was kicked out with just one punch. Steve to Thanos you are nothing more than a flee. 
> 
> And good on Pepper on being the unstoppable force that she is. She won't say a thing. Tony needs to concentrate. 
> 
> Next chapter is the meeting on Etheria, where results are actually done.


	7. A Meeting With Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is another meeting in Etheria, but this one has results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the actual heroes of the story ! hell yeah.
> 
> Other She-Ra characters come in, like Entrapta, Perfuma, Mermisa ect. And a personal favorite, Wrong Hordak ! He was hilarious.

"And that's all we know father." 

King Micah nodded. 

"I see. Thanks for the information Dr. Stark." 

"Father, have you heard of Thanos before ?" Glimmer asked. 

"Only legends. Stories of him. He's the last of his kind, the only one that managed to survive their extinction, do to been an outcast from them. He has been gathering an army mostly made from brainless, hive minded creatures that follow his command with no question. He does have some generals though, some aliens he calls......children." 

"Children ? His children are his generals ?" Bow asked. 

"No, well yes and no. They are not his biological children, and I won't even count them as adopted. He got them as kids from the planets his massacred, and shaped them to be his war generals. Most of them are already fully loyal to him, but I have heard the two youngest ones do still have some independence. Although that might just rumor." 

"Get orphans and raised them at their image like they aren't children ? Reminds me of someone." Catra growled. 

"Anyway. That's all I know about Thanos. But of the Infinity Stones. Their knowledge goes way back to the age of the First Ones. Many searched them before. The First Ones did, Lord Prime did, even Mara." 

"Mara searched for them !" Adora said surprised. 

"She did. She thought they were the key to destroy the She-Ra line up, without her dying." 

Everyone looked as Razz came in. 

"If one is to gather the six, with a snap of his or her fingers, any wish they have, the stones will grant it. It comes with a terrible price for most however, death. The power of the 6 stones is too much for any body. Only the most powerful ones can use them and come out alive, and even then, they will come badly wounded. But She-Ra, her power is enough so that she could use the stones, and come out alive and well. But Mara, only found one of the six, before she gave up on them.· 

"Which one did she found ?" 

"The most powerful one. The Soul Stone. It lies in the most secret and secure vault in Etheria, at the bottom of the ocean." 

"So that's what's in there." Mermista remarked. "Even Dad didn't know what was in there, only that his father told him that it had to be protected at all costs." 

"But why didn't Prime get it ?" Adora asked. 

"The Stones have a very specific energy signature, it he got it, Thanos would have been aware, and he would have acted." 

"And in her recordings, Shadow Weaver said that Prime was scared of Thanos." Catra added. 

"I am so confused." Bow whispered to Tony. 

"Me too, and I just arrived." 

"That makes three of us." Entrapta whispered. Spooking them.

"BROTHERS, I HAVE TO CONFESS I HAVEN'T UNDERSTOOD A SINGLE THING !" Wrong Hordak said. 

......

.......

........

........

........

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Catra and Entrapta broke down laughing. 

After the cat and the techie ended their laughing fit, and a break from some food. Tony proceeded to tell them about the other Earth's defenders. 

"A green monster, sounds like the Hulk." Entrapta commented. 

"Wait a sec, that's him ! How do you know him ?" 

"I heard that he was the Grandmaster's champion back in Sakaar." 

So that's where Bruce go stranded eh. 

"What you are saying matches what they say in Sakaar, He'll be a great ally." Entrapta agreed. 

He spent half of the break taking to Entrapta, the other with Catra (who knew he would have so much in common with the magicat), and do to their love of machines, they became fast friends. He even showed her FRIDAY (the other one that knew where he is besides Pepper.) and the girl was exited. In FRIDAY's words, she found a best friend already. 

"This being called the Vision sounds useful as well. If he can be de attached from his connection to the Mind Stone, he will be a valuable asset." Netossa remarked. Seeing Vision's file. 

"While my opinion of Asgardians is still that they are egotistical idiots. The Prince does sound powerful, and even more humble than the others than his kind." Catra said while reading Thor's file. Which is true, thanks mostly to Jane Foster. "He may have a use. You might want to read this Scorp, you two are bound to get along." 

"Another person that can control lighting, that's great !" Scorpia said as Catra gave her the file. "And he's a royal too !" 

"That being said........This 3 are the only ones that I really see making a difference. The rest are average people with some skills, and then there is a super solider, and seeing his strength level, he is not that strong in universal terms. Your friend, the Colonel, might be useful more for his quick thinking and planning skills, but he is not as skilled in the suit as you. But then again, this suits manage to scare Thanos, so count him on the useful list." King Micah said. 

"And then there is this witch that........I feel insulted. Like I really do. Who uses magic like that ? Even Shadow Weaver had more respect for magic than her. She is just........I am very insulted right now." Glimmer said. 

"Well, if what I am hearing is correct, you won't have to worry about this ones. They went rogue before Adora and Catra came for me, and aren't heroes no more." 

"Yeah, the so called Captain betrayed him and abandoned him in a frozen waste land." Adora added. "They aren't people we can count on." 

"Aren't there any others ?" Bow asked. "Also, I agree with Glimmer. This archer is insulting me." 

"Well. Fury says that he knows of someone that can come in emergency cases, so that's her. There is a guy called the Black Panther who is a good fighter, and he has one hell of an arsenal. But other than this two, nope." 

"So once again, we have to save the universe. Why does the universe hate us so much !" Glimmer yelled. 

"I wonder what else did Mara know." Adora wondered. 

"You might ask her. Well, her files. Also, what did Shadow Weaver know about all of this ? She knew a lot about the stones in that message. She was probably searching for them as well." 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to contact Asgard and tell them." 

"Actually your majesty. My fiancee told me about this. Asgard has been destroyed, by an event called Ragnarok. Only a quarter of the population survived, and are currently on Earth, that does include my friend. She also said that at the moment, Thanos has two Infinity Stones. Power and Space." 

"Hmmmmm. Alright. I feel sorrow that a whole planet was destroyed, and that a population was so greatly reduced. You keep in contact with your fiancee. You said she has a lot of power in your world, let's use that to get information. As for us. Mermista, go check the stone, see what you can find. Make sure that's still protected." He told the water princess. 

"Yes your majesty." 

"Good. Entrapta, make sure the shields are still working, and make sure that Thanos can't find us. Maybe our new friend can help you." 

"Yes !" 

"Adora. Go check on Mara's files. See what she knew. Also see if Shadow Weaver is hiding anything more." 

"Yes your majesty." 

"Good. The rest. Prepare for war. We must stop Thanos." 

"Well looked at you." 

Mermista checked the vault that she swore never to get into, and there it is.

The Soul Stone. 

"Who would have know that something so small and pretty, would be so dangerous." She said while admiring the orange stone. 

She tried touching it, but then she felt the power.

"Yeah, better to leave you alone." 

She doubled the guards. No one is to be let in. 

They have to protect the stone, no matter the price.

"Found something ?" 

"No, Shadow Weaver has kept everything locked up. What about you ?" Catra asked her. 

"Mara doesn't know anything that Razz didn't tell us. The other thing I got, is how she got the Soul Stone in the first place. Which we should be very thank full." 

"Why is that ?" 

"She said she and her friends founded the stone in a planet called Vormir. In other to get the stone, someone had to die. A soul for a soul. Mara was forced to throw one of her friends off a cliff, to her death. She got the stone in exchange for her life." Adora said sadly. 

That reminded Catra of something.

"Adora." 

"Yes ?" 

"Listen. I know that as She-Ra you are bound to do something stupid and will result in you almost getting killed. But please, don't do what you did before. None of that self sacrificing, or that you are the only one that can do this. Don't seek death voluntary." 

"Catra I...." 

"Just promise me ok ? I can't.......I can't live without you." 

"Catra. I can't promise what is going to happen to me on the fight. But I can promise this. Now that I have a reason to live, I won't seek death, and I will fight until the end." 

She held her hands. 

"And you know what's the reason I want to live ? You. I can't live without you too Catra. I just can't." 

"Dummy. Dependency is my thing." 

"That is not heathy Catra." 

"I know I know. But even with sparkles and arrow boy, they don't compere to you." 

"Well I have seen how you have gotten close with our new friend right ?" 

"He's cool. But Entrapta will steal him in no time." 

"I don't think so. You and him have so much in common. I bet you just found your new best friend. But I hope I am not getting replaced." 

"What ? Adora, Tony has a fiancee ! you heard him, he really love her ! and I love you and you alone, more than anything else. How could you say that !" 

"Oh kitty, I was messing with you. " Adora said kissing her. "We are getting out of this one, together." 

Catra purred happily. 

"Together." 

Meanwhile, just above Earth. Four aliens stood in front of a window. 

"So, this is it." 

"This is the place, disgusting. They don't even have a proper planetary defense." 

"Grrrr." 

"Calm down. Father left his instructions clear. Recon for the stones, and test the so called heroes. Get the stones at all cost." 

The 4 smirked at Earth. 

They won't last for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh.
> 
> So while one group is already planning for the attack, the other is.....well being attacked. 
> 
> And Entrapta and FRIDAY became buddies, that will be interesting. 
> 
> Next chapter, The Black Order arrives on Earth, a battle will happen, and a delusional Steve gets beaten up.


	8. Skirmish in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Order attacks New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Black Order attacks. But many of the heroes are not available. Will they be able to fend them off ?

Alarms sounded threw the whole compound.

Carol and Fury ran towards the front door. 

"What the hell is this ?" Carol asked. 

"Stark had that alarm in case an unknown ship got detected. We are being invaded." 

"Shit." 

It couldn't have happened at any worst time. Rhodey, the leader, had to leave with King T'Challa to get his legs healed. That leaves Carol in charge of people that she doesn't even know. Thor is also not available, Bruce is Hulk-less, and Vision can't got out there and lead, he's a target.

That leaves her no choice but to try. 

A portal opened just at her side. 

"Strange, what's going on ?" 

"They are landing just in Blecker street." 

"Is it Thanos ?" 

"No. I don't sense the stones, meaning he is not here."

"But he sent mercenaries to get them, great." 

"Vision ? " 

"He left to a secure SHIELD bunker to help Coulson with the defenses. I will tell him about the citation and to not let Vision out." 

"Good.....Where's Rhodes ?" 

"Left for Wakanda to get healed." 

"Great. Get Lang and Van Dyne. Is Johnson still here ?" 

"I'll call her." Fury said as he went away. 

"She is really pretty." Carol said. 

"You're a lesbian ?" 

"Got any problems ?" 

"Not at all. I would like to see what Rogers thinks with his 1940s thinking." 

"I'm pretty sure the man is in love with Barnes." 

"Well, it does make sense. Anyway, I heard from Fury that Daisy is taking a rest from romance, so good luck." 

"Oh trust me, she won't resist my charm. What about you Doc, any lady or guy interested in ?" 

"I am getting married to my girlfriend soon." 

"Oh. Well would you look at that." 

"Yeah, and she lives in New York, so I hope you understand why I am extra wo......" 

Stephen had to stop to look at his phone. 

"Never mind, Wong got her out. Said that it would distract me. He will also be helping us." 

"Wong ?" 

" My friend and partner in Karma Tarch. And the biggest Beyonce fan of the universe." 

"Who's Beyonce ?" 

"You just made an enemy for life." 

"I understand the reasons why keeping me here Director, but I need to help them." 

"I get it Vision." Phil said. "But there is no other way. We must guarantee your safety. Until Tony removes the stone, we can't let you go and risk yourself." 

Vision know's he's right. 

Even if he hates it. 

Carol, Stephen, Scott, Hope, Daisy, Wong, and Valkyrie who offered to help, stood in front of the ship. 

"Do you think they come in peace ?" Scott asked nervously. 

"Considering the people screaming, no." Hope said. 

A beam came from the ship, and in front of them stood four aliens. 

"That's them ?" Stephen asked Valkyrie. 

"Four of the five, one of them is not here." She said. "Which is good, since she's the one that almost killed Loki." 

"That's comforting." 

"Hear me, and rejoice. you are in the presence of the children of Thanos. Your sacrifice will be in the great honor of his name. Now stand and be still....." 

"Hey squid ward, shut up !" Carol shouted. 

"Maw, that speech is getting old. Seriously." 

"Grrr." 

"Shut up." 

"Hmmm, I know you woman." The female alien said. "You are the one that the Kree chased for years. The one that Ronan wanted so much before he joined Thanos, and perished at the hands of our sister and her friends." 

"Ronan's dead ! Oh I want to celebrate." 

"He died as the flee that he was. Weak." 

"Enough of this talk." Stephen said summoning his spells. "You are trespassing in this planet." 

Maw looked at him. 

"Sorcerer. I know what you protect. Hand in the stone and no one gets hurt." 

"No one but half of the universe that's it. I am not risking that." 

"Very well, we did warn you. Get me the stone." 

Obsidian ran towards them. 

"Here we go." 

Carol charged at him. Scott turning bigger and running behind her. 

"Get civilians to safety." Stephen told Wong. 

Wong created multiple portals, and with Hope's help started getting civilians out of the place. 

Daisy and Valkyrie got ready as Midnight and Glaive charged at them.

That left Stephen alone with Maw.

"Well then wizard. Show the the tricks you use to impress the children." 

Daisy and Valkyrie kept fighting the deadly couple. 

"You are strong human." 

"I am an inhuman actually." 

"Oh, well that doesn't explain much to me." She said as she kicked Glaive away.

"An inhuman. I thought the Kree terminated them." Glaive remarked. 

"I guess we were wrong. There are some out there. Disgusting hybrids." 

The 4 continued to fight, with the two heroes having to be mostly on the defense. They aren't Thanos' top generals for nothing. 

"We need to find their weak point, or we......" 

"HEY !" 

The 4 turned to the new voice. 

"Oh you have to be shitting me." Daisy said. 

The voice belonged to Steve Rogers, his team behind him.

Things had to get worst right. 

Steve stood in front of his team, the actual heroes, in front of the aliens.

It is clear that this women have no idea what they are doing. Why did Fury thought that she was better than Nat or Clint, they are clearly better. 

Steve looked around and saw the people looking at them. He smiled at the people. They were most likely glad to have their heroes back. To protect them. 

Steve took two steps forward. 

"Whoever you are, we won't let you hurt innocent people, the Avengers will stop you." 

Steve held his shield in front of him. The one the council had given him back for the invasion. (They also said that it's up to Potts how much time he can keep it, but he is sure Tony can put her in line) and got ready for the fight. 

"Avengers Assemble." 

With that he and his team charged at the aliens.

They smirked and charged back. 

Steve immediately went after them, but the woman jumped before he could land a hit, leaving him with the man.

Steve charged with a fury of fast and powerful punches, knowing that he would land some solid hits. But the alien just dodged.

Steve tried to land a powerful blow with his shield, but the aline just grabbed it with his hand. 

"Pathetic." 

He made Steve loose his grip on his shield, and tossed it away.

"Nat, I need some back up !" 

"Right on your side Cap." 

With Natasha at his side, Steve was sure they would take him down. But he once again, managed to doged every hit they gave him, and corresponded them with powerful ones of his own." 

Natasha was soon sent to the floor, and Steve to his knees. 

"Don't worry Cap, I'm coming." Sam said.

He tried to kick the alien from behind, but the alien just turned to him, and grabbed his legs before they could hit him. He then threw Sam away, slamming him into a building and knocking him out.

"Sam !" Steve screamed. 

Natasha tried using her widow bites against the alien, but he just grabbed her wrists.

"Leave the game for real players lady." 

He kicked Nat's face, and slammed her head un the floor. She got knocked out as well.

Steve felt fury, no one messes with his friends. 

The alien turned to humbug before he could attack. Wanda trapped him with her powers. At least Vision said the truth, she could use them when she was in danger. 

"Good job Wanda." He said proudly. The girl smiled. Clint besides her, pointing an arrow at the enemy, who was laughing. 

"Wha'ts so funny." Steve asked. "We defeated you." 

"YOU FOOL, THERE IS TWO OF THEM !" Thor and Bruce's friend yelled. 

Just then, the woman alien landed behind Wanda. 

"WANDA LOOK OUT !" 

It was too late. With one hit in the head, the girl got knocked out. Clint tries using his arrows, but the alien just beated him up quickly.

Steve was red with rage. His team all got knocked out.

But for a moment he forgot that there was an enemy in front of him, and he used it to gain an advantage. 

Steve tried to defend himself. But he was too fast. He used his blade to slash Steve's legs. Making him yell in pain and fall to his knees.

"A hero eh ? You are nothing more than a pathetic man !" 

Those were the last words Steve heard, before his head was slammed into the floor, knocking him out. 

Glaive got his blade, ready to kill Steve.

"Don't." Midnight said. 

"Beloved ?" 

"He doesn't deserve to die by our hands. Leave him to live with his crushing defeat." 

"Arrr. Fine"

"Let's have fun with the Asgardian and the Inhuman, they posed more of a challenge than the idiot squad." 

Glaive smirked and looked at their former opponents." 

"Well, shit." 

Scott tried to hold Obsidian down, but he managed to evade his giant punches. 

"Dang it, this is why I hate being giant, is so dam slow." 

"Maybe hit him in your small form ?" Carol asked. 

"Don't try Scott." Hope said. "His skin is too much for my blasters. Don't break your hands." 

"Thanks for the warning, I love my hands." Scott remarked. 

Obsidian punched Carol straight in the face and sent her to the ground. 

Just then, Maw sent Stephen to the ground, landing him in top of Carol. 

"I thought you were getting married Doc ?" 

"Shut up Danvers." 

Maw flew besides his companion. 

"This is a joke. Let's not waste time of this. Chitauri, attack !" 

A second ship lowered from the sky, and out of it came many chitauri.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap." Scott said. 

"Shit." 

"Now, one last chance, give me the Time Stone, and I'll spare your city, and leave them for the judgment day." 

"Oh no." Daisy said. 

"Guys ? What do we do ?" Scott asked scared 

"I'll give you three seconds. Three, two, on..." 

BAM !" 

Suddenly chitauri started blowing up. 

"What the hell ?" 

Out of the sky came a third ship, an orange and blue one. 

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO !" Screamed the pilot. "Yo uglies, get out of here now !" 

"Blast it. The Guardians of the Galaxy." Midnight screamed. 

Just then, thunder came to the sky. 

Thor landed in front of his fellow warriors.

"My apologies fellow heroes. I had to help my people." 

The Black Order growled at him. The know he is a threat, that their master has (and wants) to take care of.

"This is to much of a problem. Thanos does prefer to get the stones himself, get back on the ship !" Maw ordered. 

"Who put you in charge Maw ? She's not here, and she didn't say it. Neither did Thanos." 

"Who cares. He is right. We need to go. Don't risk the army." 

With that the 4 generals beamed up, and went away, the Chitauri followed them. 

"Oooof, that was a close one." Scott said relived. 

Thor looked at the third and friendly ship.

"It is them. The Guardians of the Galaxy." 

Thor went to greet them. The others at his back. 

Then they came out. Only now of them looked human, the others. Well there was a green woman, a blue woman, a grey tattooed man, a woman with antlers, and a raccoon and a tree. 

"That's awesome." Scott whispered. 

"Greetings, Guardians of the Galaxy, welcome to Earth." 

"Are you Thor, King of Asgard ?" The green woman asked. 

"Aye. You received my message." 

"Yes. But we arrived too late." 

"What do you mean ?" 

"Thanos has the Realty Stone now. He's got half of them." 

The Earth's heroes stood frozen. 

"This is it. The war has began." Carol said. 

"Not the war, the endgame." Stephen said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thing that always bothered me is this. If Vision and Wanda, two powerful beings, had to be in defense when fighting Glaive and Midnight. How the hell did Steve, Natasha, and Sam defeat them so easily ! It makes no sense, except that the writters were clearly showing their Captain America bias. If they had Vision and Wanda cornered, those three should have been easily destroyed ! 
> 
> Rant completed. 
> 
> Also, the Black Order, and specially Thanos. Are more powerful here than in cannon. The reason is to give Adora and co a challenge. I'll say this, in this universe, not only Adora, but Catra is also more powerful than Carol or even Hulk. Why ? Cause I love her and she's amazing. But also, she has defeated Adora before, this woman is a power house.


	9. A Light of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking as grim as they calm but the Guardians have a tiny bit of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you wanted another chapter in Etheria, we are going back to them next. 
> 
> But if you want more Rogues bashing, welcome, you are getting it too.

Once again, the Avengers came into the meeting room.

Bruce had been in Seoul with Dr.Cho, seeing if they could find a way to remove the stone from Vision. The conclusion was the same, without Tony, is impossible. While they could remove it, they need him to activate the reactor. When Bruce learned of the attack, he felt useless, as he can't transform. Rhodey felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault.

He had the same feelings as well. T'Challa said that a leader needed to be ready, and that they should heal his legs as soon as possible, something he agreed. And Princess Shuri did wonders, she and Tony are bound to get along. But Rhodey had been in the middle of treatment when the invasion happened, and like Bruce, he was powerless.

Vision felt the same, except worst. He was nearby, he could have gone and helped, but the risk was too high. And seeing the footage, they took the right decision.

Speaking of the footage, he already has the clip of the rouges getting beaten up on his phone, that's gold. 

Then there is Peter, who was unable to help. That might have to do with FRIDAY (the ai is strangely quiet this days) who followed Tony's protocols on not allowing the kid in anything he wouldn't. He felt just like Vision did. 

But mostly, they all felt dread. 

Thanos' Generals defeated the Rouges with ease (no surprise there) but they also kept the others in defense. Even Carol, who's a powerhouse. She and Stephen did manage to go into the offense for some time, but they had to defend for most of it. Only Thor really spooked the aliens. What makes matter worst, not only Thanos himself was not here, and he is A LOT more powerful than his generals. The Guardians also confirmed one of the Generals wasn't present, and that she is the most dangerous one. 

In other words, they are doomed. 

Many where thinking the same. Judging by the grim looks they all had in their faces. Even the rogues were quiet. Most likely fighting the humiliation that they received. And in Rogers' head, probably already making some bullshit excuse. 

They had to plan, and quick. He would have called Pepper to see if she knew anything on Tony. But she's busy in a meeting across the glove. She called him before the procedure, but that was before the invasion. 

He arrived at the meeting room, and noticed that the place felt tense.

He looked around, and saw why. 

Loki.

Of course. The god had healed, and his brother brought him here. 

Barton seemed ready to jump from his chair. "What is that monster doing in here !" He yelled. 

"Have care of how you speak to my Brother, Barton." Thor said. 

"Are you crazy, he could be working with Thanos ! and he brainwashed me !" Clint yelled back. 

"Yeah, because the Avengers never let someone that brainwashed a member in the team" Bruce said, looking straight at Rogers. 

"That's different Bruce." Steve said. 

"It is actually." The man agreed. "See, in my time in space I did learn somethings. One of them being the truth of New York. Loki himself was brainwashed during that time, he was nothing more than an unwilling pawn in Thanos's plan. Meaning that he never truly wanted to get in Barton's head. While Maximoff on the other hand, invaded our minds at her own free will. So as you can see Rogers, the circumstances are different." 

Steve was quiet after that. 

"You can't believe Loki Bruce, he has to be lying." Natasha said. 

"I thought that was your expertise Romanoff." Valkyrie added. "I spent two years with the big guy, and he told me of the bad spider that betrayed him, then Bruce confirmed it was you. So you really have no room to talk here." 

"Hulk really said that ?" Bruce turned to her. 

"Hey, he's smarter than what the world gives him credit." 

To Rhodey, it's as clear as day. Valkyrie complete took Romanoff's spot in Bruce's life. And good for him, she's way better than the spy. 

"Friend Bruce is right. Even Thanos himself confirmed it." Thor said. "I might also said that I am very disappointed in the addition of the witch. I made my stand clear in that." He glared at Steve. 

"Wait, you were against Wanda joining in ?" Rhodey said. 

"Of coruse. I declared along side Friend Tony that I wound't stand for her inclusion." 

"You said that Thor agreed too on her joining !" He yelled at Rogers. "Once again, you lied so that it feets your own purposes." 

"Wanda deserved a second chance. I wasn't going to allow that to be taken from her." 

"Wait a second, what does the Colonel mean you lied again ? The new SHIELD director was brief on his explanation, but he did told me of the Avengers' break up, and that it was the Captain's fault." 

"It wasn't my fault !" Steve yelled. "The accords were wrong !" 

"You really believe a stranger over Steve, your friend ?" Sam asked offended. 

"I knew this man before the Captain. And trust me, if he said that it was him in the wrong, then I will believe him." 

Of course. Coulson being the big (former) Captain America fan, if he said that it was Rogers' fault, then Thor would believe him. 

"Who's the new Director of SHIELD ?" Natasha asked. 

"That's classified Romanoff." Fury said. "And as much as I am enjoying the talk, we need to change it to something more serious. With the Guardians and Loki here, we might get some information on how to deal with this shit show." 

Steve hated this.

Why was everyone against him now ? 

He did what was right. He and his team fought for their independence, why can't anyone see that ? 

Why were Bruce and Thor so quick to take Tony's side. Steve had tried to tell them the truth, but they refuse to hear him. Both stating that they lost trust in him when he added Wanda to a team. She was just a kid ! Why can't they get that ! 

He can't even blame Tony for telling a biased version of the truth, the man is not even here. Only Pepper has talked to him after Siberia (and Nat suspected FRIDAY, seeing how quiet the AI is.) and she refuses to tell anything of his location. 

Tony. He has a lot to make up for. Steve is willing to admit that he made a mistake not telling him of his parents before, but he should not have reacted that way. Bucky is innocent, and he didn't do it ! It was Hydra, not him ! And all of this mess with the accords. He took away Steve's leadership, if Steve was in command, they would have won the battle of New York. The second one that's it. 

The aliens had to use a trick on them. There is no way Steve and his team lost that quickly, it had to be a trick. Next time they will be ready, and they will win. 

Steve is not stupid. Wanda and Clint have already said that they should just look for another Iron Man pilot and leave Tony for funding and Equipment. He will do that for Rhodes, the man doesn't deserve to be War Machine, but he told them he is keeping Tony. Despite all of his flaws, when the man is under control, his quick thinking does come in hand, and his ability to spin things around to their favor is also favorable. Steve will have to make sure he is under control, and that he knows he can't mess up again. He might have to break up with Pepper though, he can't get distracted with her, and she is not a woman to be trusted. Steve doesn't want her involved in the Avengers business. 

He will make changes, and this changes will be goof, and then the world will be right again. 

He just has to wait, once he defeats Thanos, nothing will go wrong again.

Thor looked at everyone. 

They were all shocked and sad. Thor could understand, he felt like that as well. When he failed to save his people. When he was powerless to stop Thanos. To see Heimdall and his people die in front of him.

Thor will be followed by the shame of his failure for a while. Maybe for ever. 

And to learn that the Avengers, his team of fellow warriors. Has not only disbanded, but for the fault of the man he trusted them to lead them, it's disheartening. 

Son of Coul had told him briefly what happened. Aperantly the Captain and his friends (why does he consider the witch his friend, she's the enemy !) had caused another massive disaster, and the people of Midgard said enough. They wanted their pleas to be heard, and Friend Tony listened along side the Colonel and the Vision, and were joined by a Panther guy and a fellow King, who Thor hasn't met. But the Captain, former Captain now, had decided to ignore the pleas of the people, and he and his friends went to wreak havoc. Why, Thor is still trying to understand. 

He also hinted that Rogers had kept a horrible secret from Friend Tony, one that when he found out, it lead to Rogers almost killing him. To almost willingly kill a fellow teammate, no matter his reason Rogers made a unthinkable decision. It solidifies his believe that he got when he realized he added the witch. Steve Rogers is not the hero that they all thought he was, he might not even be a hero at all. While he has no idea of the truth he kept, his response is more than enough. 

Thor will lady rejoin the Avengers, but he won't follow Steve Rogers anymore.

But that's for another time. They have to focus on the problem at hand.

"So Thor, would you introduce us to the people that you called ?" Fury asked. 

"Aye. This are the Guardians of the Galaxy. Your fellow human is Peter Quill, self proclaimed lord of the starts." 

"It's not safe proclaimed !" 

"Yes it is." The rabbit answered. 

"The rabbit is Rocket.He's the leader I think, he's the smartest." 

"He is not...." 

"Shut up Quill, listen to your leader." 

"The tree is Groot, and the weird bug girl is Mantis, while the man that claims to be invisible is Drax. But the most curious ones are the two sisters, Gamora, the green one, and Nebula, the blue one. They have the most intel on Thanos." 

"Why ?" Stephen asked. 

"Cause they are his daughters." Loki snickered. 

"WHAT ?" Many yelled. 

"You brought his daughters here ?" Steve demanded. 

"Thanos is not our father !" Nebula yelled. 

"Aye. Thanos got them as kids, and tortured them for compliance." He glared at Loki. "My brother forgot that part." 

He watched as many just nodded and accepted that. But not all did. 

"You can't just think we can trust them !" Steve demanded. 

"Well you are here. And we have to trust you criminals, why shouldn't we trust them ?" Daisy said. 

"We are not criminals." Wanda growled. "We are the heroes." 

"Oh sure, cause heroes leave death were they go, right Maximoff ?" Carol asked. 

Before she could answer. Thor interrupted. 

"Please do not fall for Loki's mockery." 

"I hate to admit it, but my brother is right. I should not have started this. Please focus on the problem at hand." 

Many were nerved to hear Loki say that. If anything it should convince them that this is extremely serious." 

"So, you said you had some info on Thanos." 

"We do. He has the Realty Stone." Gamora said. "That just makes half of them. And he'll come for Earth next." 

"Why won't he go for the Soul Stone first ?" Bruce said. 

"No one knows where it is. It's just rumors, and if they are true, Thanos will likely try to avoid confronting that planet." She said. "They are known to be very powerful." 

"Which means the bastard is coming." Fury groaned. 

"Yes, and it won't be as easy as it was last time." 

"Which you almost got killed." Rocket added. 

"You faced 4 of the 5 members of the Black Order. Corvious Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Curl Obsidian, and Elbony Maw. You know what they can do, and they were just playing with you. They weren't serious until the Asgardian arrived." Nebula said. 

"When they come back, not only will they release the Chitauri and the Outriders at once, they will fight harder for the stones. And she'll be there as well." Gamora added. 

"Who ?" 

"The 5th member of the Black Order, Supergiant. Eldest children of Thanos and the leader of the Order. She's the most powerful one in the group, has all of the skills that the others have, and an extra of her own. With just a snap of her fingers, she can shatter a mind. No matter how strong it is." 

Thor saw Wanda growl at that. He saw Supergiant's abilities first hand. Loki, a much more powerful wizard, barely did a fight. She has no chance against her. 

"So not only are this guys much stronger that they let on. They have way more armies, and their leader is actually way stronger than them." Rhodey said hopeless. 

"That's not counting Thanos himself." 

"Shit. What hope do we have ?" He asked. 

Everyone felt hopeless. They have nothing to say. Thor tried thinking of a glimmer of hope, but he can't find one.

"Maybe there is one." 

Everyone looked at Nebula. 

"Nebula ?" Gamora asked. 

"Before Knowehere, when I broke my cover to help you escape. Maw told somEthing to Thanos that had him nerved. Something that might actually stop him, or someone It should say. There's a new She-Ra." 

To many, that named caused nothing. They have no idea who she is. 

But to some, like Thor, it meant everything. 

"Are you serious." He said exited. "There is actually a new She-Ra !" 

"Who's She-Ra ?" Steve asked. 

"She-Ra, is the title given to the most powerful warrior in the universe. A woman that holds more power than anyone else." 

"Wait, how can the "most powerful warrior" be a woman and not a man." 

Every single woman, including Natasha and Wanda, glared at Steve. Even many of the men glared at him." 

"Anyway........first of all, Rogers keep your 1940s thinking too yourself, and second, you say this She-Ra can help us ?" Rhodey asked. 

"I am not sure if she would. I didn't managed to see who it was. It can be any woman in the universe for all we know." 

"She-Ra is a lineage of heritage. It's unknown however, how the new one is chosen." Gamora said. "There hasn't been a new one in a long time. So this comes as a surprise, but a welcome one. As She-Ra is always given to a noble woman." 

"Yeah, that's great. But like Nebula said. We don't know who she is. We don't have anything to track this heritage. We would have to basically look at every woman that there is. Thanos would already have won before we found her !" 

"I think." Loki said. "That whoever is the new She-Ra, will come to us. If the legends are true, if the universe is in danger, She-Ra will respond. Besides, in my time as Odin, I heard.....rumors." 

"Rumors ?" Thor asked him. 

"You remember the Horde ?" 

"Mother told us the stories. They weren't not to be messed with." 

"Specially that cat." Nebula whispered. 

"Well, they fell. And the legends say that they were She-Ra's long time enemy. Maybe is just a rumor, but if she destroyed them, she is aware of things." 

"Look. While this talk is interesting, we need to focus about what we can do, we can't rely on a legend." Stephen said. 

"Don't you sorcerers know about her ?" Carol asked. 

"The Ancient One mentioned her in passing. Maybe she knows more. After we make an actual plan, and I check on my fiancee, I can look at it." 

Thor nodded. 

"Infinite Beer Wizard is right. While I feel hope that we might get She-Ra's help in the fight. We must focus on what we can do. So let's start planning." 

"I have a name Thor." Stephen growled as Carol and Scott laughed. 

Pepper ended her call with Tony after telling him what happened. 

It has been two weeks since Tony has been gone. And despite missing him, and being worried. She won't rush him to return.

Not only is he doing something good. He is saving the world, again. He is doing it with people he can trust.

He has told her a lot about them. Adora and Catra mostly (it won't be surprising if the latter gets adopted in the so called Iron Family), but she gets why. They have somethings in common with Tony. They weren't raised by the best parents, they also have to deal with traumas and mistakes they made, and betrayal is something they know about. She's not jealous at all, she's glad Tony is getting true friends. Also, he did confirm both woman are in a relationship, so there's that. But he has also told her about the others.

She doesn't know them, but she has a feeling, that if they were there when Thor chocked him, they wouldn't have stayed quiet. 

To be fair, the Asgardian King did feel regret for his actions, and did apologize, and she's sure Rhodey and Bruce felt regret for doing nothing. The others, she is sure they thought that Tony deserved it. But then again, even with those that do regret it, the pain is there. At this point the only teammate that hasn't hurt Tony is Vision. And the Kid, if they can count him. So she's more than happy that he is getting a new team that he can trust to have his back. Not to mention, she has heard this ones aren't bound to get as messed up as the Avengers did in New York. 

Still, that doesn't mean she is not worries sick for her fiancee. That's why she told FRIDAY to start working on project Rescue. 

He has been tormented by this for years, there is no way she won't be at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his 1940s thinking. He can't believe the most powerful warrior in the universe is a woman. That's so Steve. 
> 
> She-Ra, Steve, is not only the one that is going to save your ass, she's among the people that are going to kick it. 
> 
> Next chapter, Tony, once again, has adopted someone into his family without even knowing. 
> 
> So here is a thing. There is a little tag that confirms that some character are not going to make. And I thought. Maybe I'll let you choose who we could spare. In this survey you might safe a character from death. Choose who would you not like to die in this story. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGMvzYW8m5N1ktLSS8MEt05xZTuntL3To2Xt9xamAplelPmA/viewform


	10. A Cat can be a Man's Best Friend Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra starts leaving her Adora attachment. The Ehterians get an urgent call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a dog person. The name of this chapter offends me. But I got nothing against cats.
> 
> Any way, here we go. More friendship in this chapter. No delusions.
> 
> Also, the survival pol. 
> 
> Well, in the She-Ra characters. Glimmer won by FAR ! She had more than 50% of the votes. It's safe to say that she's the winner. Glimmer won't die in this story. 
> 
> But in the marvel characters. There is a three way tie between Carol, Stephen, and Loki.......So I still don't know who is the winner. We'll have to wait and see.

Just like the nightmares, Catra knows she has another problem. 

She has a dependency on Adora. 

She loves her girlfriend, but she knows that kind of obsession is just wrong. Adora has her space. She should be able to just go hang out with Glimmer without even having to ask her. Why should Catra even feel jealous ? Yeah, Glimmer admired to her she had a crush on Adora for a while, but she's with Bow now. And Adora has made it clear that she is the only one that she loves. 

It's the effect on only wanting one friend. Another mistake from her past. 

Sure, she does not only go out with Adora. She would gladly be with Sparkles and Arrow Boy, but Adora is always there. She has been with Glimmer alone a few times, and never with Bow. 

That's something both her and Adora know that she needs. She needs friends. Well she has Melong, her companion who is probably the best friend she ever has. But as much as she loves him, she can't only rely on him. 

Scorpia always says that she and Catra will always be great friends. That Catra can count on her. And yeah, Scorpia is the one person that she feels comfortable being with, without Adora. But then the guilt of how she treated, despite her insistence that it's all in the past, always comes back to her. 

She has also attended the sessions that Perfuma has suggested for her (with Adora and Scorpia always) and they have helped. The plant princess has been a big help for her, and despite her past, is one of the ones that has already left it all in the past.

Others, not so much.

Frosta is like Perfuma. She has let bygone be bygones. Mermista doesn't trust her, but she is nice to her. She has welcomed Catra to her kingdom, and has slowly gained her trust.

Entrapta is Entrapta. That's simple. Her case is like Scorpia's. She has forgiven her, but her guilt doesn't allow her to create connections. 

Sea Hawk doesn't even remember her name. 

King Micah took pity on her. After hearing how Shadow Weaver treated her. He shows no ill will. 

She is not getting close to Hordak.

Wrong Hordak scares her. 

Netossa and Spinerella, well......They don't like her. They have make it very clear. It's not that they are mean or anything. They are cordial with one another. But they don't show any will to actual get close to her, something that she can understand. Although they behavior towards her has lead to confrontations with Adora and Glimmer, even Perfuma one point. 

But they are far from the worst. Far from them. Even them, they accept her as a member of the team. The normal people......well with exceptions, she has to stay in royal grounds. 

Kyle, Lonnie, and Regilio flat out hate her. And have stated it. Then again they also hate Adora, so........No lost love. Lonnie was her childhood bully, so specially for her. 

And Double Trouble........just no. She still has nightmares of that day.

Point being. She needs a life outside Adora. 

Which has to explain, why she is in the labs right now. 

"You know I have an AI that protects me." Tony said. "Sneaking up might not be the best choice." 

"Call them my insticts. I sneak on anyone, even if the know I am coming." 

"Well, you can come down now." 

She jumped of the vent, and landed behind him.

"So this is the Iron Man suit ? Impressive." 

"Thanks. Entrapta gave me some materials to make it even better. Now that I need to repair this one before getting the new one." 

"You have a new one ?" 

"Built it just before the Civil War." 

"Yep." 

"Why not use it ?" 

"Cause it's meant for foes. At the time, I thought I was fighting allies. That suit could have blown them up." 

"I guess. Adora and I never held back. Then again, there was a time we truly believed we weren't going to be anything else then enemies. Mostly for my stupidity." 

"Well, if you want to talk about doing stupid things, I am all ears. I have done a lot of them before." 

"Trust me. I am the expert. Double Trouble easily pointed it up." 

"I heard that story. It creeped me out." 

"Agreed. Entrapta ?" 

"Yep." 

"Are you besties ?" 

"We are good friends. But I won't say we are best friends."

"Oh right. I bet you have best friends in Earth." 

"Do I ? Don't get me wrong, Rhodey, Bruce, Vision, Thor, they are all good friends. But I don't know. Vision is still pretty new, but the others have fallen under Rogers some times." 

"Yeah. We weren't really happy when you told us that they just saw you being chocked, and did nothing." 

"Thor apologized." 

"Yeah, and that proofs that he really didn't want to hurt you. But Adora taught me, that even if they didn't mean it, they still hurt you. Trust me, I am the expert in both being hurt, and hurting others." 

"I heard about how you and Adora grew up. It wasn't happy for both of you, but Adora and Entrapta both said, it was way worst for you, than for Adora." 

"Shadow Weaver was strict and merciless. But she was affectionate towards Adora. Whatever it was because she sensed her power, or that she did like her, Shadow Weaver never touched her. She wasn't like that towards the other cadets, specially me. I think that since I was the closest to Adora, and we did everything together. When things went wrong, all the blame went to me. All the hurt went to me. Adora tried, she tried to spare me, she tried to take the blame. But it never worked. Either Shadow Weaver manipulated her, or she was just kicked out of the room while I got punished." 

"Wow. You.....you really didn't had it easy. I thought my Dad was bad, and yeah he did hit me, but at least I had mom......" 

"Never knew what happened to my parents. I was found in a box as a baby. All I know is that they are dead. I'm the last magicat. I was called pet, never treated as a person, everyone called me Adora's kitty. I got bullied, I got pushed around, I was nothing more than either a pet animal, or a punching bag. Only Adora cared for me. I guess that's when I started falling for her. I had a crush on her since I was a kid. But I knew I couldn't act on it. Cause if I did it, Shadow Weaver would kill me." 

"Wait wait, if you two got together, she would KILL you. Man, I get that she sacrificed herself for you two, but honestly, I'm glad that woman is dead. What she did, that's not ok. That's messed up." 

"I'm getting thew it. Perfuma is helping me with meditation, and I am in some therapy." 

"Therapy. I had to go threw that too. When the alien nightmares were getting to hard, I signed myself to therapy. Mostly cause I didn't want to loose Pepper. Even when my duties with the team got hard, either Bruce or Thor would make Rogers stop nagging me and let me go. And after Ultron, I just quitted the team. Rhodey and Vision covered me up." 

"Can I ask, this people weren't nice to you from the get go, why did you keep up with them for so long ?" 

"Because at that time. I thought that the world needed them. I thought they were the only ones that could do it. Now I know that's dump. Rogers doesn't stand a chance against a new threat. Specially with his precious Barnes involved." 

"I fear becoming like him you know. That I grow so dependent on Adora. Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anything, but she is not my property. She is her own person, and she has her life. I'm happy to be part of it, but I can't always be with her. I need to have my own life separate from her. I can't be like Rogers is with Barnes." 

"You knowing that, already makes me sure that you won't end up like him. With what I saw in the Civil War, I know that Rogers won't come to that conclusion." 

It's nice to talk to someone else.

Like Catra has finally earned......a friend.

It's nice. It's a good feeling. 

Adora returned to their room at night.

"Hey, sorry for taking so long. But Glimmer was stuck in her royal duties and begged to not be alone." 

"It's fine." 

Now that's surprising. Catra always has this sad tone when she is left alone for so long. But she's completely normal right now.

"Ok. What did you do ?" 

"Nothing." 

"Really. Cause every time I leave you alone for so long, you get mad." 

"Well I am trying to change that for your information. Being obsessed with someone else is not a good thing. Just look at Rogers and how hard he fell." 

"O, so you were with Tony." 

"Yeah. We just talked, he told me of his life, I told him of our time as cadets. And he officially made me scared of his fiancee. There is no stopping his woman." 

"Really, if it got you scared.........oh man. Remind me to never mess with his love life." 

"Please, seeing you embarrass yourself, I love you, but that's so fun." 

"Dumm dumm." 

"You love me." 

"That I do. So how what problems is Sparkles facing ?" 

"There has been some reports of there being some mysterious activity, and guess who is leading them." 

"Let me guess, Lonnie, Kyle, and Regilio." 

"We took enough information and arrested them. But they seem scared, like they didn't do anything....." 

"Wait, you can always tell if Kyle is lying.......Adora ?" 

"Yes." 

"Has anyone seen Double Trouble lately ?" 

"Oh shit." 

"And that's all I can tell you about our dear Adora." Double Trouble finished. 

"I see." 

The shape shifter was meeting with a woman, in a white hood. In an abandoned part in Etheria. 

Their meeting wasn't pleasant. For the first time, someone saw threw the shape shift immediately and she acted.

First, she wanted to kill Double Trouble. But then, seeing what Double Trouble can do, and who she knew, she decided to spare the shape shifter.....for a price." 

"That is all......Supergiant." 

The eldest and most powerful child of Thanos looked at the lizard. 

"I see that you almost know nothing ! How is that going to help !" 

"I am telling you my dear. Get the kitty, Adora is weak." 

"You are forgetting that the cat made a name of herself. Thanos knew of Hordak, and he heard of the feline warrior that could take down god like warriors. While he never knew that was She-Ra, he knew that she should not be crossed. Give me something more useful, or the deal is off !" 

"Look honey. The kitty is super strong, I understand that. But she does have a weakness, her mind. That girl is broken. Use that, get Catra, you get Adora. They are each other's biggest weakness." 

"I see. Love, it can be a great weakness, but it can easly be the biggest strength. Your plan comes with a great risk, but lucky for us. Messing with minds is the best thing I do. Well done."   
So Double Trouble did that. 

"So you get it." 

"I get it. But I hope you don't mind.....I can't leave evidence." 

Supergiant made a giant blade appear, and stabbed Double Trouble with it. 

"AAAAAH!" 

"You think I didn't know what your plan was. You would have crossed me and told the heroes what happened, in hopes that you can be in the winner side. Or how some of the information you gave me is not up to date. Did you forget about how the cat is healing her mind ? or how Thanos' greatest enemy is with them, in this planet, right now ?" 

"How did you...." 

"I read minds. That's how I knew you weren't a true Chitauri. You have impressive abilities, but for a telepath, that's not valuable." 

"Your master.....he promised me mercy." 

"And you got it. You got a quick death, compared to the suffering that She-Ra and her allies will get. But your information was useful Double Trouble. I now know how to face this new warriors." 

"Dad confirmed it. Lonnie, Kyle, and Regilo weren't involved in the supposed spying some people said they did. It's Double Trouble." Glimmer said. 

"Of course it's that lizard." Catra yelled. 

"Relax Catra. Double Trouble won't hurt you again. We just have to find and ask......" 

"GUYS, DOUBLE TROUBLE IS DEAD !" Bow yelled as he entered the room. 

"WHAT ?" 

"Someone entered the planet without us knowing. The marks of the blade aren't like the ones in here." Netossa said. 

"It has to be Thanos." Glimmer said. "Maybe he got Double Trouble to help him. You know that lizard doesn't pick sides unless they are the winner ones." 

"But how did he catch a shape shifter ? Scorpia got lucky and caught one of the tricks once." 

"It wouldn't have been Thanos. But from what Razz knows. One of his children is a telepath. She could have easily caught the trick." 

"And being Double Trouble. Who knows what Thanos knows now. Killing before we could ask. Smart move." Spinerealla said. 

"We got another thing. Tony's fiancee said that Earth was attacked recently, and the heroes were almost killed. She also said that Thanos has now 3 of the 6 stones." 

"We have no choice now. The waiting time is over. Call a meeting with everyone. We must decide what to do, and we must do it now !" King Micah said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the Iron Family, well two, you can't have Catra without Adora, not that Tony complains. 
> 
> A thing I will try to do in this fic. Is compare the relationship Catra has with Adora,(other than one is an actual couple, while the other is a one sided crush) to the one that Steve has with Bucky. Catra acknowledges that she has a problem, and that she can't always be with her. She has her space, and she has to find her's too, so that's why she really welcomes the friendship with Tony. Steve on the other hand, its obsessive and refuses to acknowledge it. He thinks he is doing the right thing without considering the other's feeling, because at his core, he is a selfish man, that just cares about what he wants.
> 
> Also, Am I the only that has a hard time describing how they feel about Shadow Weaver ? Cause I really can't describe how I feel about her.
> 
> This note is already long enough.....but I do have a question. How does another Marvel/She-Ra crossover sounds, where Tony rescued Adora and Catra from the horde as kids, and raised them as his own ?


	11. To Earth We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony must go to Earth, the question is, who is going with him ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who will go with Tony, and begin the rouge bashing ? I think certain 4 people are obvious, but they are not the only ones........
> 
> Who else is going ?

Adora won't lie. She's really nervous.

Ever since they learned of Double Trouble's alliance to Thanos, and death. She has felt extremely afraid. 

Not really because of her. But for Catra. 

Double Trouble and her rarely if ever, spoke. The lizard has nothing on her. But on Catra it's different. They spent so much time together, and in the end. Double Trouble knew enough to have Catra breakdown. Glimmer said that Catra was in so bad shape, that she asked Glimmer to just kill her. With her mental state still being fragile, Adora is afraid what Double Trouble could have told Thanos about Catra. 

Netossa said she knew all of their biggest weaknesses. But she forgot Adora's greatest, Catra. Who is also, her biggest strength. 

It's like they say. Love is a double edge sword. 

But things got more worrying.

Tony's fiancee called him, and they were in the room (and like Catra said, that woman is scary) and told them grave news. Thanos had sent 4 of his 5 generals to attack Earth, and while they retreated, they kicked most of the Avengers' asses. It was the Asgardian King that managed to drive them away, along side a Sorcerer, a woman with incredible powers, and another Asgardian, who stood up for a good fight. The others......they were completely destroyed in the fight. 

She also said that Thanos now has 3 of the 6 stones, and that he is coming for the 2 on Earth.

That means he is saving Etheria for last. 

They have to act now. Since the planet is still healing, they are going to have to take the fight to Earth. Also, one of Tony's friends needs the stone to live, until they can activate.......something that only Entrapta understood. And Catra and Scorpia got it as well, somehow. 

Adora never said she is the smartest person out there. Far from it. 

Now they have to decide. Who is going with Tony back to Earth ? 

Well, she herself has to go. She-Ra must be there. 

"So Adora is coming with me. Anyone else ?" Tony asked. 

"Well I am going." Catra said. 

"Catra !" 

"What ?" 

"Are you crazy. If there is one person Thanos has information on, it's you. You are to much in risk !" 

"And when has that stopped me ?" 

"Catra !" 

"Adora !" 

"Will" 

"You" 

"Please" 

"Listen." 

"TO ME !" They both yelled.

"Are they always like this ?" Tony asked.

"Pretty much. I call this, The Useless Lesbian Mode." Glimmer said. 

"I just want you safe !" 

"So what, am I suppose to just stay here and pray for the best ? I am not a damsel in distress Adora. That Lizard doesn't know of all of the progress I have made !" 

"That is true." Perfuma said. "The Catra from now, it's not the same that Double Trouble knew." 

"I also knew Double Trouble Adora." Scorpia said. "Wild Cat has come so far from what she was before. She can defend herself." 

"Look Adora. I know you are worried for me. But this is my chance to proof that I am not the same Catra that almost destroyed realty. That I am not the Horde Scum I was before." 

"Hey to make it clear, I use that name for affection. If it bothers you just tell me and I'll stop." Glimmer said. 

"It's fine Sparkles." 

Adora looked at Catra held her hands. 

"Besides. It's not fair that you get to feel safe that I am safe. But I have too stay and get worried sick for you. Remember, we are in this together, you and I." 

That took any argument away. 

"You're right. But Catra, I can say that you are no longer the one that was our enemy. Be 100% sure of that. And yeah, it's not fair to you. You're coming with us." 

"Ok, keep it PG 13 in here." Mermista groaned. " So Catra is going as well, who else." 

"I'm going." Glimmer said. 

"Glimmer." Micah said. "Etheria needs its Queen." 

"That's why I'm going, cause I need to make sure Etheria is not touched by Thanos." 

"But Earth is far away. Would it be safe for you to be so far away from the Moonstone ?" Netossa asked. "Adora can take the sword, and Catra has no need for a stone. They can fight at full power, but you can't." 

"Actually. We have been creating this bracelets, that will allow Glimmer, Perfuma, Mermista, Scorpia, and Frosta to access the stones without being close to them." Entrapta said. "If Glimmer keeps it on. She will have her full magic." 

"Then it's decided. I'm going." 

Micah just nodded. There is no stopping her. 

"Then if it's another trip of the Best Friend Squad, I have to go as well." Bow said. 

No one spoke. 

"Really, no one is going to have a dramatic argument for me ?" 

"I mean. If Glimmer goes, it's obvious you go as well. We don't have to waste our time in another Adora and Catra argument." Mermista said. 

"Aw." 

"So is anyone else going ?" 

"To make sure that the bracelets work. I will go as well." Entrapta said. "Besides I need to help Tony de attach the Vision to the Mind Stone, so he can fight with no fear." 

Melong just purred besides Catra.

"Of course you are coming with me." Catra said petting him. 

Scorpia and Perfuma murmured to each other. 

"Scorpia will go with you all as well." Perfuma said. "You will need her muscles, and above that, her heart." 

"It's being so long since Wild Cat and I went on a trip. I want to go in another." She said while hugging Catra. 

"Scorpia, I can't breath !" 

Adora laughed at that. 

"I think we have enough." 

"For now. When the time comes. We will all have to be there." Netossa added. "There is no other way. We must defeat Thanos." 

Adora nodded. She was right. 

"Try to gather more people for the cause, those who are willing to fight." 

"I think Sea Hawk has been taking care of that. Idiot, he's lucky I love him." Mermista said. 

"Alright, then it's settled, we go to....." 

"Oh god ! I think I accidentally made Catra pass out in my hug !" Scorpia yelled. 

"So we will get there in about......4 days." 

"That's good." Pepper said. "But stay away from the Compound. Rogers has been getting more and more annoying." 

"I imagine. Is he making a bullshit excuse why he and his team were so hardly beaten down ?" 

"He said that the aliens messed with their minds. Pretty ironic that mind control is an excuse when it suits him." 

"Have they tried to see you ?" 

"Oh yeah. Romanoff has been caught three times trying to sneak to the tower. It seems they can't get the concept of House Arrest. Despite Rhodey and Fury telling them to drop it, Rogers insists that he has to know where you are." 

"Poor Rhodey, they must be a constant headache." 

"They are to me. And I haven't even see them. Can you believe that when Happy gave Thor and Bruce their invitations to the wedding, Rogers demanded to know where were the invitations for his team." Pepper laughed. "Although we do need an extra invitation. Bruce has a new lady friend, and it's clear he likes her and she is not using him like Romanoff did. She really likes him back." 

"Brucie bear found himself a new girl ? well how could I deny her entrance." 

"I also have 2 invitations for your new friends. Adora and Catra are their names right ?" 

"Yep......but you need to add 4 more." 

"Figures. You're lucky I am so glad you are making true friends, that I don't mind." 

"Thanks Pep. If it helps, two of them are total replacements from Barton and Maximoff." 

"I already like them. And if they can strip Maximoff from her powers, the better. For now Vision and Strange have her controlled, but they can't strip her of them without accidentally killing her. Personally I said, kill the bitch, but that's not how the UN wants it to happen." 

"Glimmer says that she can try. Trust me, this girl knows magic, and Maximoff is nothing compared to her." 

"Good. I missed you. I'm happy your coming back." 

"I missed you too Pep. I love you." 

"I love you too. See you soon." 

With that, Tony hanged the call. 

"Someone is happy to see their girl" Catra snickered. 

"Can you blame me, she's the love of my life." 

"I thought it was cute." Scorpia said. "And you can't get worst than Wild Cat here. When she and Adora were enemies, she pinned her so hard." 

"I did not !" 

"You totally did." Entrapta laughed. 

"Don't worry Catra. Adora was the same." Bow laughed. 

"Yeah. In her sleep she always said Catra, oh Catra how much I miss you." Glimmer said. 

"I talk in my sleep ?" Adora said. 

"Love. Yesterday you were talking about how you wanted to cover me in sweet cream, so I would be even more sweater." 

"One time you were saying that you wanted to go fly in a dragon. Poor Swift Wind." Glimmer said. 

"Another time you said that you wanted to make out with Mermista." Bow said. 

"WHAT !" Catra yelled. 

"And with Netossa."

"Wha...what ?" 

"And even with me. And I was at your side !" Glimmer yelled. "But you always said that you would throw them away for Catra. Ouch, by the way." 

"Why haven't I heard about this love ?" Catra looked at her. 

"To be fair. We really hated each other's guts at that time." 

"Hey. Wild Cat had fantasies as well. And most where with you..." 

"Scorpia !" 

"Man. You two.....Are really something else." Tony said. 

"Be glad you didn't have to live with it." 

"I'm crazy, so I really don¡t remeber that." Entrapta said. 

"Becasue you were pinning Hordak. Speaking of, how did he react when you left ?" 

"What ? Hordak and I broke up." 

"Wait, didn't you two got together when I arrived." Tony asked. 

"For the 5th time ?" Adora added. 

"It's complicated." 

"I am not getting in the middle of this." Catra said. "So where are we staying ?" 

"You are staying in Stark Tower. It has the rooms formerly used by the Avengers. Since Thor and Bruce are back, I can't give you their rooms. But I gladly give you the ones that belong to Rogers and his crew. There is also a archery ring for Bow here." 

"Yes ! I must restore the name of all the archers in Earth. It's my mission, other than defeating Thanos." Bow said happily. 

"We really only need 4. I share bed with Bow, and Adora and Catra share." 

"There is more than enough." 

"We won't live with Rogers and his crew right ?" 

"No. They can't leave the compound, and are trapped in the subpar rooms that are left. Pepper went on a warpath and made the compound as uncomfortable that she could for them. Rhodey, Vision, and Bruce are the ones staying with us. As Thor is staying with his people." 

"Nice. No delusions." Catra said. "And it gives us more time for something I am planning to do." 

"What is that ?" 

"Making their lives a living hell." 

"And that's what the lizard told me father." Supergiant said. 

"So the feline warrior is She-Ra's weakness." 

"Yes. But the information is not up to date." 

"Interesting. The informant ?" 

"Disposed of." 

"Good. We can't let information leak. Well done." 

"Thank you Father." 

"When the time comes. You will target this, Catra, for me. It seems that the girl is a fierce warriors in all ways, but her mind is weak. And minds are your specialty." 

"Yes Father. How did the others do ?" 

"They retreated. But it was expected. They told me who I should keep an eye on, and who can I just ignore. Besides, I do want to get the stones myself." 

Thanos looked at the window. 

"Start the preparations. We will soon make our way to Earth." 

"Yes Father." 

As she left, Thanos looked straight at the stars. 

"Ever since my childhood. You were always known as the hero of the universe, She-Ra. I never forget how you defeated the First Ones, and then Prime. It will be an honor to face an honorable warrior. The question is, how honorable is the woman behind the mantle." 

He looked at the stones. 

"And Stark. Even with this, I haven't forgotten about you. I assure you, our battle is one I am greatly looking forward too. We will see how truly is the strongest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have the team that will go to Earth. Why them, cause they are my favorites, that's why. 
> 
> With that said, let the rogue bashing really begin ! 
> 
> Next chapter however, we see a character that has yet to show up. I'm talking about Bucky.


	12. Undesired Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets to the compound, and Steve is more than happy to see him. To bad the feeling is not mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is here, and Steve is just Steve. 
> 
> This won't end well.

Natasha hates to admit it, but she made a mistake.

She should have never allowed Steve to get away in the airport. 

She thought that the world would side in the end with him. He's Captain America, America's Golden Boy. The perfect super hero. People love Captain America.

And it's during this days, that she finally got it. 

The people love Captain America, but they don't love Steve Rogers.

During past days, the people cared for the mantra, and it was easer to read. But during this days, the world stopped caring of the mantra, and more of the person that's behind it.

And when the world decided to take away the suit, they didn't like who they found. 

The world saw New York, Washington, and Sokovia, as Captain America saving their lives. But they saw the Civil War, as Steve Rogers' actions.

That's where she miscalculated. Because unlike Steve. They see Tony and Iron Man as the same.

The hero is attached to the real person. Ever since the I am Iron Man thing, the people have no problem distancing Tony from Iron Man. And that's what ultimately played in his favor.

Because being a super hero doesn't work anymore. It matters who are you in the inside. And since Steve didn't clarify who he is besides Captain America, the people didn't connect with him. It didn't connect with them. 

Tony on the other hand, he had more connection to the public when the time came. That's why more people sided with him. 

She should have seen that. Becasue the fact that he thought that just been a hero makes him right, its' what's making Steve drown. And if she doesn't de attach from that, she will fall with him. 

Things aren't going well. At all. 

Steve is slipping more and more. He can't handle the fact that he is not the leader anymore, and that no of the new ones are listening to him. He can't handle that he has to follow rules that don't sit with him. 

She doesn't feel sorry at all. Steve is a grown man. He should know that not everything can't go his way. 

Sam is just a blind follower. Anything that Steve does, he will see it as right. He let his hero worship really get to him.

Clint is acting out of anger. Ever since the Laura divorce, he acts out of anger. He hopes that getting Steve to the top, will get her to bring him back.

Wanda is just the Stark hater that she always is. If anyone is with him, she declares them her enemy. To bad for her, most of the world supports Tony. 

When they came back. She thought she could manipulate Tony into making him think that they are a family, and that they should stick together, in other for him to get them what they want.

She never counted on him going missing. On only telling Potts where he is, and, well the woman not breaking is honestly not a surprise. Steve should really see her more than just Tony's girlfriend, it would save them a lot of headaches. 

But she can't help and really wonder what the man is up too. They have no clue where he is, and what he is doing. 

The only thing they know, is that he is not alone. 

Wherever he is, he got allies. Allies they have no records on, have no information to act upon. Tony got individuals that they really have nothing about. 

No way to manipulate them. The fact that Thor and Bruce have changed so much, its bad, all this new people she already knows, its also bad.

But when new comers come in, already in the side that they either have to take down, or she has to get back into, it's way worst. Specially since they are with Tony. One of her best cards is Tony's loneliness, but with this people, that might not work.  
It also doesn't help that apparently, Pepper likes this people. She hated them, the only Avenger she liked is Bruce, and her hate, made it impossible for her to fully get Tony at her will. Now if the man has new friends, a new team, and she likes them, manipulating him will be way harder. 

She is facing a situation that she has no way of planning for. All she can do is control Steve. The man is already a walking mess.  
And it's about to get worst. Because today, Barnes is coming to the compound. 

That man, is Steve's greatest weakness. Most people know that Steve simply refuses to let go of the past, and with his best friend in here, he will do anything.

And she has already seen the signs, that Steve might have even more than friendship feelings towards Barnes.  
There were rumors that Barnes is gay . And she knows that Steve is bisexual, as he has looked at Sharon, creep, and Tony, another reason for Pepper to hate him, in a flirting way. (does he even know they are cousins ? Sharon must hate his guts.) but even then, this two didn't get the looks that Barnes gets.

Steve is madly in love with him. But from what she can see. He doesn't feel the same way. Specially when Steve will try to disrupt his healing progress.

From what she got in Wakanda. Bucky Barnes from the 40s is completely gone. The person with that face, is a new person that Steve really doesn't know, and has let a very bad impression. 

If Barnes wants his treatment to work, he needs to let go of the past, and Steve won't let that happen. 

As much as she hates it. She has to get Steve under control. Since switching sides to the Stark Camp is more and more impossible, she has to find a way to spin everything to Steve's favor. And that will be impossible if the man doesn't calm down. 

Or she is going to have to flee. That might be her last resort. The others probably have forgotten, but they aren't pardoned. If the council decides that they weren't enough help to defeat Thanos, they are getting sent to prison. Steve thinks he is the defining role in the fight, but even she has to admit. Those aliens kicked their asses. Steve must regain the favor of the team in other to secure a pardon. 

But once again, there is a problem. Why can't things be as easy as before ? (because you don't have Tony) 

She should have known that adding Wanda would destroy any loyalty that Bruce had in them. At the time, she thought that Wanda would be a great asset. But now, she has been nothing but trouble, way more than it's worth. She can't help and wish that she died instead of her brother. No one had very bad feelings towards Pietro. 

She should have also known that Thor sided with Tony in adding Wanda. Steve lied to them, and she somehow missed it. Learning that the strongest Avenger didn't agree, it throws her plans to the garbage. 

Using Vision's feelings towards Wanda was something she planned to do. But now she knows, the android has none of that left. He is firmly on the side he chose. 

And none of the new ones cared to listen to them.

How is she going to turn the tides in their favor ? 

For now, she must focus on one problem at the time. And now, is to deal with a disgraced hero that is about to meet the man that make him fall in disgrace. The one he refuses to let go. 

She can only hope that Steve can control himself. But her hopes are not high. 

James was not happy to leave Wakanda. 

Everyone there was so nice to him. King T'Challa and Princess Shuri in particular. Even though you could easily tell that they hated Steve and his friends, they never let that get threw their feelings towards him. 

He had peace, he liked hearding his goats. In honestly, never wanted to leave Wakanda. 

Then T'Challa told him of Thanos.

The King made it clear that he didn't have to go. He agreed that as long as that Bucky stays in Wakanda, he is safe from repercussions. Even if the King himself thought that they should give the court a go. It's very likely that he doesn't get sentenced. 

But James had to admit. The invasion was something extremely serious. 

He saw the recordings in Hydra. How his handlers were actually scared (its also when he learned to not mess with Iron Man, and he still fought hi,. how stupid was he ?), and the guy that is coming is ht one behind the first invasion.

James' hands have made enough bad, they can do some good. 

So with that in mind, he left with a new, and more comfortable, arm made by Shuri, and got ready for the fight. 

But Thanos is not what he dreads.

It's Steve. 

Steve......he is not the man that he remembered. 

The Stevie that he grew up with, was a stick that got in fights that he could never win. It was a small man with a great heart, that truly did the right thing. 

The new Steve. He might have gotten bigger, but his heart stayed the same side. With his body now bigger, the heart isn't. 

Stevie would never hurt innocent person. Steve did that without question. 

Stevie hated lies, Steve lied. 

Stevie got beaten up for a good cause, Steve beated up for a selfish cause. 

Stevie is not Steve.

He is not the man that James knew.

Because the one that really knew Steve, is Bucky.

Bucky's gone. 

It took some time for him to admit that, but he now knew it.

Bucky was the man that he was before he fell. The Winter Soldier was what he was before he got to Wakanda. Now he is none of those things. 

He is James. 

He can't go back to being Bucky. 

He doesn't want to. 

Lucky for him, T'Challa also knew Steve wouldn't have that, so he helped him. 

The UN got a whole hotel to take in the aliens that have become either stranded in Earth, or are helping with Thanos. With the help of James' therapist, King T'Challa managed to get the council to agree that Bucky could stay there.

He would be under the watch of the Avenger named Thor. It seems he is dealing with another criminal, and he has no reason not to see another. 

Steve and his team are staying in the compound. He will only have to see them for training and meetings. 

T'Challa also said that once this is over. He is welcomed in Wakanda. James plans to take the offer. 

"James. We are here." T'Challa said. Snapping him off his thoughts. 

"Are you ok ?" he asked. 

"I'm fine. I just....." 

"You don't want to see Mr. Rogers." 

"I don't, the things that he did. What he did to Stark. What I did...." 

"Do not worry for Dr. Stark James. Like you I felt extreme shame for leaving him, and when I learned that he went missing, I called Ms. Potts, his fiancee, to offer my help. She told me that Dr. Stark is fine, and he is not hurt. Considering that she loves him, I believe her word. She also told me, that from their calls. Dr. Stark has no ill feelings towards you from Siberia, all of that goes to Mr. Rogers." 

"I still did it. I need to apologize." 

"That's what makes you the better of the two super soldiers. I do know however, that ever since his return, Mr. Rogers has been more and more unsteady. It seems that loosing control of the Avengers has hit him hard. The man refuses to see his wrong doings. Please be careful James. We have no idea what he is capable of now. Desperation makes a man loose his mind, and Rogers is very desperate." 

James agrees with that.

Just then, the hangar door opened. 

In front of them, stood some of the Avengers. 

A man in a grey suit stood in front. 

"King T'Challa." 

"Colonel Rhodes." He said shaking his hand. 

"Thank you for delivering our new recruit. We will make sure that he reaches his accommodations." 

"Thank you Colonel. I must take my leave back to Wakanda now. Or Nakia will kill the council." 

"And we wondered why she and Pepper got along. You will be back for training ?" 

"Yes, and for the planing. Dr. Strange will help me with his portaling skills." 

With a nod, the King left. Patting his back.

James looked at the heroes. Most had neutral faces. 

"Sergeant Barnes. Welcome to the Avengers Compound. I'll give you a tour and then you can go with Thor to your Th." 

He got close to him. 

"The King made me aware of your desire to get the hell away from Rogers. I may not like you, but I understand that choice. We will have you out of here in no time." 

The Colonel started walking, signaling for him to follow him. 

James started walking when he felt a hand in his shoulder.

Steve.

Great. 

Steve was very happy. 

Bucky is finally back at his side. 

With Bucky at his side, Steve will finally start winning. Nothing can stop them when they are together. 

He was so happy to hear that he is going back. Maybe Bucky can tell him how to get things back to normal.

Also, Steve and him can finally be together. 

Steve regrets not realizing it sooner. The attraction he felt towards Bucky.

Sure, in their time, it wasn't normal for a man to be with another man. But now it's different. There are many gay and lesbian couples out there. One of the new Avengers, Danvers, is a lesbian. And from what Clint has gotten, Johnson is bisexual.

So if there us already much opening in the Avengers, Steve will pursuit his relationship with Bucky.

Is not like they will hurt the team, like Tony and Pepper's relationship. If anything Steve and Bucky will make it stronger. Besides Steve will soon be the leader again, so it's not like no one can say anything. 

"Buck, it's so good to see you !" 

"Steve." 

"We have so much to talk about. Are the triggers gone ?" 

"Yes. Shuri did it." 

"Excelent. I knew she could do it. She is smarter than Tony anyway." 

"No she isn't she admit it." 

"What ?" 

"Steve she helped me using Stark's tech. She bought it from Ms.Potts." 

"She did.......you should have told me. It could have been dangerous." 

"Steve, it worked marvelous. I am free from him." 

"Yeah.....yeah your right. Tony might be a lot of things, but he is good with his tech. It never fails. I just wished he gave us some upgrades." 

"Isn't he missing ?" 

"That's the thing Bucky. Potts knows where he is and she is not telling anyone. Even Rhodes doesn't know. She can't just keep him away. It isn't right !" 

"Steve. She is his fiancee, she cares for him. If she is keeping it a secret, then it's for a good reason." 

"Not for long." 

"What do you mean ?" 

"Pepper is not healthy for the Avengers. I will have to make Tony break up with her. It's for the best." 

"Steve Rogers you will do no such thing." 

"Bucky please, its for the be..." 

"Isn't your cause that heroes should be able to make their own decisions. Then how can you say that, and force a man to break up with the woman that he loves. That is not how it works." 

"I have to do it for the Avengers !" 

"No Steve. It doesn't have to be like that. You want Stark back in your team, you leave him with Potts." 

Steve could see that Bucky has a point. He can't afford Tony to throw a temper thrantum. 

Even if he doesn't like it. He has the world's goodwill. And until Steve can get it back, he has to relent in somethings. 

"Fine. I won't do anything." 

Bucky looked like he didn't believe him. 

"I must get back to the tour. Colonel Rhodes said that is private." 

"Sure. We can meet in my room. Well what is suppose to be my room." He said bitterly. 

"I am not staying here." 

"What ?" 

"The UN thinks I need to stay close to my therapist. He lives at the other side of the city, I will stay with your friend Thor." 

Steve gritted his teeth. Thor hasn't been friendly at all. 

"Can't you get your therapist to stay at the compound ?" 

"Steve. He has a husband and a son. He must be with his family." 

"Then I can go and stay with you." 

"You cannot go out of here Steve. Don't get more in trouble." 

"Buck...." 

"Steve." 

Steve groaned, he has no choice. 

"Fine. But you will call."· 

"Of course. By Steve." 

"See you Buck." 

Steve watched him leave with his fists gripped.

Even the accords are threatening him to separate with Bucky.

Steve considers himself a patient man. But he can't have that. 

Tony better be back soon, or Steve will have to make some moves of his own. 

Rhodey heard his phone ring. 

"Colonel Rhodes here ?" 

"Hey there Honey Bear, long time no seen." 

"Tony !" 

"The one and only. I'm back. And I have friends." 

"Friends ?" 

"Let's just say, that they are more than capable of fighting Thanos. One of them is a kitten." 

"I am not a kitten !" A unknown female voice screamed. 

"Meet me at the tower, and let me introduce them to you." 

"Alright see you." 

Rhodey hanged up with a smile.

Tony's back. 

Things are finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's back, and with his new friends.
> 
> The fun can finally begin.


	13. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony welcomes his new friends to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Adora and co reach Earth and meet some good people.
> 
> And maybe some not so good.

It was.......something.

Catra looked at the window as they saw more of Tony's planet. The only thing they had seen, was that frozen waste land they got him from.

Now, now they are in one of the biggest city.

The buildings were cool. But they could really use more nature. 

It's clear that they don't run in kingdom way in here. Instead they have.....countries. 

"I mean, they are like kingdoms.But the "king" doesn't have all the power. It's weird." He said. 

Yeah, it is. 

Finally, the doors opened. 

"Oh god, what is that smell. ?" She couldn't believe that smell. 

"That is the sad smell of pollution." Tony shook his head. "I will always say, humans are stupid." 

"The smell. It's awful. Don't smell it bud." She told Melong. 

"Of course. You have enhanced smell. Do to the feline nature of your species." 

"I was just about to say. I smell it, but its not so bad." Adora said. 

"Fuck you all." 

"The only one you are fucking is me." Adora smirked. "The others are taken." 

Catra wanted to growl, but a scratch in he neck made her purr. 

"Ohhh, have i TOLD YOU YOU PURING IS SO CUTE !" 

......

......

.....

"Ok. That's it." 

"CATRA NO STOP ,CATRA !" 

"AAAAAAH HELP, GLIMMER HELP !" 

"I WOULD, BUT I AM SO TERRIFIED !" 

"THAT MAKES TWO OF US !" 

"HEY, CAREFUL WITH MY HOME !" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" 

"Im sorry." Adora said. We didn't leave the best first impression." She glared at Catra. Glimmer glared at Bow. 

"Sorry." Both said. 

"It's fine. At least no one saw you." 

"I did see them boss." FRIDAY said. 

"Yeah, but you know them." 

"I rooted for Catra in the fight." 

"Hell yeah." Catra smirked. "The AI likes me." 

"Wait, who told you it was a fight ?" 

"Yeah ! I was getting claw to death !" Bow yelled. 

"Well Entrapta did." 

"Hehehehe. I will train her like I did with Darla." 

"Do not dare to touch my baby girl." 

"Awwww." 

"Now you are about to meet the most beautiful woman in the universe, but also one that can kill you in a heartbeat."

With that, everyone stood straight. 

"Boss Lady is waiting for you all. Also, she won't hurt an animal. So Melong is safe." 

Said animal made a satisfied noice.

"Shut up." Catra said. 

With that the elevator opened. 

Pepper stood there. 

"Why is that guy so scratched ? It looks like a cat attacked him." 

"More like a lioness." He looked at Catra.

Tony hugged Pepper and kissed her. 

"I missed you Pep." 

"Missed you too. So glad you are back. Now are you going to introduce me to your new friends." 

"Of course. Pepper allow me to introduce you to the people that are going to save our ass. The blondie is the leader and the most powerful one, Adora. The half cat, but she is way more better human than most, is Catra. Also don't call her cute, she is extremely deadly. The pinky girl is Queen Glimmer, the Queen of their planet and the best witch out there. The only man is Bow, the best archer out there. The giant woman with a tail and claws is Scorpia, but she is a gentle giant so don't worry. And pigtails here is Entrapta and she is crazy and scary but also extremely smart and became FRIDAY's best friend. Also, Adora and Catra are in a relationship and do get in dump lesbian mode some times, and Bow and Glimmer are also together. That's the reason we only need 4 rooms." 

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you all. Thank you for keeping this dummy safe." 

"It was a pleasure mam. He became a good friend to us all." 

"And taking care of dummies is my life's job. Tony is not as much of a dummy as Sparkles, Arrow Boy, and specially Adora." 

"Hey ! I am...." 

"Yes you are." Everyone, including Tony, answered. 

"You didn't let me finish." She groaned. 

"We are used to know what you are going to say." Catra smirked. 

"I hate and love you at the same time." 

"Wow. You are right, they can get in dump lesbian mode in a snap." Pepper said. 

After a good night sleep. It's time to meet the other Avengers. 

Adora has mixed feelings. Since some seem like genuinely good people. She's glad to meet them.

Others.......not at all. 

Pepper told them more about Rogers and his crew, and oh god. How delusional can a living been be.

Glimmer threw a fit when she learned that the witch is still trying to do mind magic. As someone that deeply loves and respects magic, she knows that manipulating minds is not something that a good proper witch should do. The mind is sacred and it should not be touched. Even Shadow Weaver didn't go that far. Even though she said the reason she didn't do it was that Catra's mind is pathetic. Now that's bullshit. 

Glimmer made sure the mental shields she placed on everyone worked. Then again, she sensed Maximoff's magic and had a good laugh. It seems the little witch has nothing on her. 

Catra is sharpening her claws to meet the rogues. She already proof Ms.Potts that she won't allow Rogers to do anything. How ? She grabbed a peace of the planet's strongest metal, and shattered it like it was nothing. 

When her girlfriend turns protective she really does become protective.

Bow, Scorpia, and Entrapta weren't on the revenge train, and rather seeing the new planet and its wonders.

Adora was too, and she found another love in her life.

Poptars. They were........the sweetest thing that she has ever tasted. 

That did earned her a small scratch in her face though......ouch. She still has to get Catra to leave her insecurity. She is not leaving her !

Maybe she should have used different wording. Specially when all Poptars were destroyed when she woke up. 

A great tragedy. She will miss them. 

Now they are all heading to the so called compound, to meet the others.

Tony had other friends in the tower, but they had a meeting up late, and never got a chance to meet them. 

Now though, they are meeting everyone.

And Catra's smirk it's scaring her. 

"Babe ?" 

"Yes dear." 

"Why the smile." 

"Because, it's show time." 

Oh boy.

This will be fun. 

Tony heard the others arguing in the room. 

"Oh Rogers, even as a criminal you still yell bullshit." 

"I din't understand why do you say about bull's...." Scorpia started. 

"Scorpia, not here." Catra growled. "It's just a saying that they are being stupid." 

"Oooooh." 

"And for the bull thing, there is a kid on the other side." 

"Since when do you care about swearing ?" Bow asked. 

"Thank Perfuma for that." 

"Alright everyone, let's do this." 

With that Tony opened the doors. 

"Whatever Rogers is saying is absolute bullshit and everyone knows it," 

Everyone in the room stopped arguing and turned to look at him.

"Well, is anyone going to say anything ?" 

"Well, you always had the dramatic flare to shut everyone up." Rhodey said standing up. 

Both Iron pilots hugged each other. 

"So, want to tell what you were doing ?" 

"Oh everything in the mean time honey bear. First of all. Brucie Bear, long time no see." 

"Well. Blame it on the Grandmaster. He trapped me in a planet as a gladiator." 

"As a what.....you have to tell me that story. " 

Tony looked around.

"Vis, looking good. How is the cooking going ?" 

"My foods are now considered eatable and will soon turn good." 

"I will be at the opening day of your restaurant." 

He looked at Thor. 

"Nice hair cut Point Break." 

"I miss my golden long hair, but this is growing on me." He said happily. 

"And kid, how has it...oof." 

Peter run and hugged him. 

"Mr. Stark, you are fine !" He said. 

"Come on Kid. Pep told everyone I was fine." He said returning the hug. 

"Is better to see you in person." 

"Ehem. While I won't deny that its' good to see you Stark." Fury said. "And yes, I agree with that you said about Rogers. We are dealing with a crisis and could use that smart brain of yours. As well as telling us what the hell you were doing." 

"Right on that Nicky. See, while I was gone. You know after certain disgraced Captain abandoned me in Siberia." He ignored Rogers' glare. "I managed to find a lot of friends. Friends that are not from the planet. Friends that actually already saved the universe once. Friends that are powerhouses like we have never seen, and will be the ones that save our asses. Because if I'm honest, they have a much better chance at fighting Thanos. And good news, 6 of them came with me. Come in guys." 

Tony watched as everyone looked in surprise at the new comers. Particularly to Catra and Scorpia, since they do have the more different looks. He also smirked when he saw Catra's glare at Rogers, and Glimmer's glare at Maximoff. Those two have no idea who they are facing. 

"Tony....what ?" Rhodey asked. 

"This are my new friends Honeybear. Adora, the leader and powerhouse of the group. Catra, the assassin and living weapon, Glimmer, the witch, Bow, the archer, Scorpia, the muscle with lighting powers, and Entrapta, the brains. This 6, along side their other allies who will come later, are going to be a great help when the time comes." 

Everyone stood quiet. 

"That cat lady......is soooo cool !" Peter said exited. 

" I already like this one." Catra smirked. 

This people are jokes. 

Well, that's not fair. Spiderman already won her affection. Whoever calls Catra cool, has her approval. 

She also liked this man named Bruce. She could feel his power in the inside, but it was blocked. He himself confirmed it.

She actually suggested Scorpia could help him. Since Perfuma did teach her girlfriend everything she knew. With the plant princess not here, Scorpia is the best choice. 

And well the Asgardian King already made a name of himself. So did the woman in blond hair and the android. And the Colonel sounds like a good leader. 

She has no idea of the woman with black skin, the man with facial hair like Tony's and the woman with purple in her hair. So there is that.

But Rogers and his crew. 

Oh god. 

They are more annoying in person. 

She didn't spoke after the Scorpia thing. Leaving Tony, Adora, and Glimmer to make the talking. But this man thought that he knew the best. Always interrupting because he thinks they have to do what he says, and that they have to follow his orders.

Morron peace of shit. The worst thing she could have done, he actually insulted Adora. Calling her not a good leader. 

Maybe she should let somethings be very clear. No one messes with her friends. And NO ONE messes with her girlfriend. 

"This would be easer if we could find She-Ra." Loki mumbled. "We need a real power house." 

"Well reindeer games." Tony said. "Lucky for you. She-Ra herself is the beautiful blonde besides me." He said while patting Adora's shoulder.

That froze the room as well.

"You are She-Ra ?" Gamora asked. 

"I would transform for you all. But it's better to not do it in such a close space." She said. 

"This makes things look more good." Thor said. "We have the most powerful warrior in the universe at our side. We may win." 

Rogers wanted to say some bullshit, but the pirate stopped him.

"Before Rogers can say another bullshit thing, I say we call it a day. I can't deal with blond morons no more. And to make it clear, I am not talking of Starks' new friend." He said while standing up. "Anyone else has anything to say ?" 

Well, now that he asks......

"Actually, I do." 

She slowly walked up to Rogers and......

She grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

Many yelled in surprise, and his team yelled his name and tried to help him. But Glimmer, who was laughing, held them down with her magic. 

Their looks of surprise that their precious Captain America was being pinned so easily. She loves it. 

"Now you are going to listen to me very carefully Rogers. I know what you did. Adora and I saved Tony from Siberia, and we saw the state he was. He would have died if we got there late. I also know that you are no hero. Thinking that you know the best, when all you care about, is that man in the metal arm. You are a selfish bastard." 

Rogers tried to get free of her grasp. But she held him easly. 

"But if there is one thing that I won't stand, is you hurting my friends. Thanks to Ms. Potts and FRIDAY, I saw how you and your crew treated him. Well, that ends today. Do something, anything to hurt him, and I promise you a world of pure pain and anguish. You think you know how is to be beaten in fight ? well I will change that. Do anything to my friends, you feel the same pain, and you do ANYTHING, to Adora, and then I will rip your eyes out. Do not test my patience. Things are different now Rogers. The days that everyone followed your will are over. This is now, and now, you are nothing !" 

Every word, she pressed harder. The ones that didn't know her looked amazed.

"Consider this, your only warning." She said before she let him go.

Rogers started breathing hard. His face had a horrified look. Like he can't believe he was held down so easily. 

Catra just walked down the door whistling. 

"Wow." 

"Told you." 

"That was fun." 

"Catra looked so hot doing that." Adora said. smiling. 

Yep, plan successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Comments. I know that many are expecting the Glimmer-Wanda confrontation. 
> 
> Next chapter. That's coming. 
> 
> And maybe Adora will get her poptarts......maybe. 
> 
> Also, in the tags, they say that Adora and Catra's child is Finn. Is it cannon, and is it a boy or a girl ? cause the more I read, the more confused I get.


	14. Pink is Superior to Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wanda attempts to use her tricks on Tony. Glimmer ain't having that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Here we go. It might seem too soon. But we need the rogues to know who they are really facing and who are Tony's new friends. And what better way to show Wanda that she is not the most powerful witch, but a weakling. 
> 
> Let's do this.

It has been 4 days since Tony finally returned. 

And Steve hasn't even seen him since that first meeting. Since he was pinned by that cat lady. 

After she casually left him on the floor. Tony just said goodbye and left with her. The other newcomers right behind him. Rhodes, Vision, and Bruce were invited to come with them. The others....well they stayed. 

Steve really needed to talk to him. Some things are unacceptable. This rooms in the compound aren't worthy of the Avengers. They have to move back into the tower then. Bruce got his room back, Tony can give theirs back as well. 

The second is that they need gears. Ever since they returned, they had to stick to their last suits, and if they needed replacements, they got them from SHIELD. They were subpar and not worthy for an Avenger. And he knows SHIELD is being petty. They have seen the gear Johnson wears, and it's much more feat for a hero than theirs. 

But the most important reason. Bucky. 

He really didn't want Bucky with Tony. But he specially doesn't want Bucky away from him. He can deal with Tony. 

The tower is at the center of New York, there is no way that Bucky's therapist can't go there. If they all go back. Steve will live with his whole family, and he can set things with Tony straight. 

That is the plan. Steve is done listening to this dump rules. It's time to make some moves. 

Just as he is about to leave, he hears his team arguing. 

"Are you fucking keeping me, he did that !" 

"It's what I overheard from Bruce and Vision." 

"He just met them !" 

"Well it seems that's enough for him."

"What is going on ?" Steve asked. 

"Remember those freaks that came with Stark ?" Clint said. "Guess what. He gave them our rooms in the tower." 

"What ! But those are our rooms !" 

"No they aren't." Natasha mumbled. "Those rooms belong to Tony. That's his tower. He is more than welcomed to just give them away to other people." 

"But....we used to live there." Steve can't believe it. That's their rooms.

"Steve. Drop it. We are in such thin ice, that getting our rooms back in the tower is not worth it. Besides, even if he didn't have them, as long as Pepper hates us, he won't allow us in. Remember that Bruce and Vision are the only Avengers she really liked, and she tolerated Thor, since he and Tony are really good friends. But us ? She did it for a while, but there is no way she is doing that after the Civil War." 

"But we can't just stay here ! This is not our home !" Steve said. 

"There is nothing we can do Steve. Not without risking our status. You can live for some time without having your own gym in your room." 

Steve sighted. He has to live threw Tony's pettiness for a while. 

"Fine." He winned. 

"So. Is anyone going to talk about Stark's new allies." Sam said. "Like did you see them. One of them was standing with her pigtails, one of them is part scorpion and another is part cat ! and I bet there is something weird with the other 3 as well." 

"One of them manhandled Steve like he was nothing." Clint said spooked. "She held him in the wall, with just one hand." 

"And with the look on her face. She wasn't putting much effort to it." Natasha said. 

Steve had to agree. Tony's allies, there is something wrong with them. No only is he choosing them over the team, but.....there is no way someone can hold Steve that easly. It had to be a trick. 

"Oh and hear this. Stark is giving them tech !" Clint shouted. "The only boy ? He is getting all of my bows and arrows." 

"What !" Steve said. "How do you know this ?" 

"Fury. The reason he has been so absent from the compound, is that he, Thor, and the Guardians, are having private meetings with the residents of the tower. He didn't make it a secret that Tony is making them tech, he told me. He also told me that if we try to go to the tower, things will get worst for us." 

Steve doesn't get it. Why is this happening ? 

"They think they are better than us." Wanda growled. "They think that they can do what we can't, and win this fight." 

Wait a sec. Wanda ! Some days ago, she managed to slip pass Vision and Strange's binds. She can't use her powers at full, but she can feel thoughts. 

"Wanda, did you get anything on them ?" 

"No Steve. I can't get their thoughts, nor Stark's. And when he came, Banner's thoughts were also blocked. They have to be doing something." 

Steve can't believe that Tony would hurt a kid. Wanda deserves to have her powers free, she is a good girl. 

"I will talk to Tony." 

"How ?" Sam asked. "He never comes, and the one time he did. That cat was with him, and I don't have to remind you how she easly grabbed you right ?" 

"They had to use some trick on me. No one is that strong ! Anyway, he is bound to be alone sometime. I will just talk to him." 

Steve is so sure he can solve this. He just needs time. 

"They are all coming for training tomorrow. We may try to find an opening there." Natasha said. 

That's a great plan. Steve just has to ask Tony for a moment alone, and they can solve this ! 

It will all be very easy. 

Wanda hated this. 

Why can't people get it. They won, it's over. 

Why do they have to still be petty. She wants her room back, she wants her things back. She wants Vision. There is no way that he just....forgot her. 

She can't understand why Steve wants to go back to the tower. If there is one thing she and Stark can agree, it's better to not sleep with each other in the same building. 

Stark. She despises him, but she is also smart. The man is a necessary evil. He has the power that can make Wanda go free and do whatever she wants. 

She thought that was Steve. But honestly, the man is starting to feel useless. 

All he thinks about, is Bucky Barnes. He really can't think of anything else. 

The rest of the team have their uses. But Steve, who before the Civil War, was the main reason why she avoided consequences, is loosing his use. 

Despite what the team thinks, she doesn't solely blame the Civil War on Stark. He gets blame of course, Stark ruins everything that he touches. But on this case, Steve is also as fault. If he hadn't just let go of his precious Barnes, the he would have focused on defeating Stark and his accords. Steve let him win. 

No.

That's wrong.

She finally gets it. 

Steve might be a fault, but the main fault of the Civil War, even more than Stark. Is Barnes. 

He is the one that caused their downfall. If the man had just listened to Steve, then they wouldn't have chased him, and Stark wouldn't have gotten out of their grasp.

She knows Natasha used to keep the man at bay, and she helped her, with her powers. 

When Stark started feeling less guilty about Ultron, she reminded him. Made him more gullible for Natasha to spin her webs. The spider might not know that she is helping her, but if they left it up solely to her. They would have lost Stark lone ago.

In fact, she did try to get into his mind, to have an idea on how to manipulated. 

But for some reason, his mind was completely off to her. She couldn't even glimpse at it.

She didn't miss how the pink haired woman looked at her when she tried. Like she knew. 

But that has to be imposible, no one knew when Wanda used her tricks, specially so subtle. 

She does have a chance. Everytime for training, Strange releases her under his watch. She can get to Stark before he can block her again. 

With the man at their side. Things will finally go back to the way they were. She will finally have the life she deserves.

After all the suffering, loosing her parents and brother to Stark, the least he can do, is give her all the comforts she needs, and not make her land in jail. 

And when she is open to do what she wants. She will tear Barnes's mind apart, so he can be the man that Steve wants him to be, and then they can go back to normal. 

It was a plan, a very good one.

She sleeps with it in mind, and goes to training confidently. 

Barnes is no where to be seen, but Stark is here. 

With his friends. 

They are weird people. But Wanda will soon have them under her will. 

Steve immediately got close to him. 

"Rogers." He said. 

"Tony." 

"What do you want ?" 

"I...it's good to see you again." 

"You mean after you left me to die in Siberia ?"

"To die......Tony you were fine !" 

"No I wasn't. Ask Adora and Catra. They were the ones that got me out of there, and out of death's graps." 

"It's true. It was a close one." That woman, Adora, said. 

Catra just growled at him. She and Steve are bound to clash soon. She hopes Steve teaches her a lesson. 

"Look Tony." She could sense how difficult was for him to not jump to accusations. "Things got our of hand. But we need to talk." 

"No." 

"No ?" 

"No Rogers. I am not talking to you, I have a busy schedule. Also, I don't want to." 

"Tony please." 

"What are do you even want to say to me ? Oh Tony, take us back to your tower because we need luxurious rooms. Oh I need to live like the richest person in the world." 

Wait....how did he know that ? 

"How do you know that !" Steve asked. 

"FRIDAY. She came with me. The Council wants her to keep an eye on you, and she was happy yo comply." 

No no no. 

FRIDAY, she forgot of FRIDAY. She can tell Stark everything. 

She has to act now. 

As soon as Strange frees her for training she takes her chance. 

She immediately launches her powers at him. 

"TONY WATCH OUT !" Banner and Rhodes yell. But is to late, Stark will be hit. 

But the man just stands there, and lets her powers hit him.

As soon as they do, Wanda tries to get a reading, to move something. 

But nothing, nothing is coming !

"Oh dear Wanda." Stark laughs. "Your little tricks won't work on me anymore. Right Glimmer ?" 

"What ?" No, that can't be true. Stark can't be free of her !

But then, she saw the pink woman launch pink energy at her. 

"AAAAAAH" Wanda screamed, she couldn't get free. 

"WANDA !" Steve and Clint yelled. 

"Well well look at this." The woman, Glimmer, said. "You know, as someone that is literally, the Queen of Magic, I find the way you use your magic so disgusting, and so insulting to me, and all of the other magic users." 

Wanda tried to get free, but she was to strong. Not even Strange felt this powerful. 

"Try to get free of this honey. I dealt with Shadow Weaver's dark magic with this. When Prime used it. That magic is nothing like yours. You are.....weak." She said simply. 

"Let her go, now !" Steve demanded. 

"So she can manipulate other minds, not a chance." 

"Let her go or else.....AAAAAAH" 

Steve was hit by an arrow that sent him into a shock and knocked him out. 

"What. I am not going to allow a dude to threaten my girlfriend." 

"Good one Bow, good one." 

"Now, it seems the Sorceres here have had problems containing you safely. I can assume they just don't want to hurt you. Lucky for them, I do have another way on doing it." 

She made more pink magic appeared, and soon it got inside Wanda.

Two pink bands appeared in her wrists. After that, she was let go. 

She tried to use her powers, but....

"What....what did you do !" 

"I bounded them. But unlike the past one. This one ain't going off. You could say it has its own conscious. It will only allow you to use it in dire situations against actual enemies. And if you try anything else, I know how to take your magic, for good." 

With that she left back to her team. 

Wanda couldn't believe it. She was supposed to start fixing things. But now......she can't even use her magic.

Who are this people. How do they do this ? 

How strong is Stark now, that he has them ? 

Shit shit shit. 

That's all Natasha could think. 

Wanda messed up, and she did it badly. How the hell did she think attacking Stark, in front of everyone would be a good idea. 

Now the Council is talking what to do, and she had to take Steve out before he made things worst. 

But what scares her the most. Are the new comers. 

First, one takes Steve down with barely and effort, and now another one bounds Wanda, their strongest member, like she's nothing. 

Getting things back to their favor is now much more difficult. Now Stark has allies that can easily defeat them. 

And if Thor's word is true. That blond one, Adora. Is stronger than the two that already made their power known. He says that she is more strong than him and even Bruce ! 

So in other words. They are doomed. 

She has to think of a plan. Other wise there is nothing she can do. 

Fortunatly, she has an idea. 

She needs to take someone that Tony loves, and get them on their side. As that will help her either spin her webs once again, or change sides if necessary. 

She will miss the others, specially Clint. But at this pace, she might have to save herself alone. 

So who can she use. Well the new ones are out of question. So is Bruce and Vision, they are too powerful. She is not crazy to mess with Potts, and Rhodes is to much in the spotlight for her liking.

Then she smiled. She has the perfect target.

Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha. Wand is not getting of those binders now. Why wasn't she stripped of her powers ? cause they might still use her for Thanos. Don't worry, Glimmer ain't done. 
> 
> Also to make it clear. Wanda is NOT stronger than Vision and Stephen. She managed to get past the binds because they made them weak, so that she wouldn't be hurt. Since Glimmer is much stronger. She managed to create a much more powerful bind that she can't get threw, and won't be hurt. Stephen and Vision were just trying to be good people. even if Wanda doesn't deserve it. 
> 
> But this is one of the things that will ultimately make Steve snap, and then his fight with Catra will happen. Spoiler, he will get his ass kicked hard.


	15. Some People Need Drinks !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol wants some love, Clint discovers something, Bruce gets a surprise, Bucky teaches Loki, and Tony and Catra must keep Adora out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is character interactions, the chapter. But we are learning some things, and most importantly. A character decides to stop being an ass, and redeem himself.

Clint was not feeling good. 

As soon as that pink girl did that to Wanda. His head started spinning. 

He tried to relax on hid bed, but then.....

It all went black. 

Rhodey couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

On the med bay, was laying non other than Clint Barton. 

Soon after the Maximoff incident, the rouges retreated to their rooms. Then FRIDAY called him. Barton had suddenly collapsed on the floor, and no one knew what happened. 

So he took him to the med bay, Rogers and Wilson behind him. 

But then came the shock of his life. When he woke up. He had a very strange question. 

"Did we win in Sokovia ?" 

It didn't sound like a joke. Barton was deadly serious. 

And then.....he remembered. 

That was just how Bruce sounded after Maximoff made him Hulk out. He had no memory of what happened, or of even Hulking out. 

In that moment. Rhodey realized that maybe, the Clint Barton that has been an ass, might not even be the real Clint Barton. 

He must confirm his suspicions. If Clint has been controlled by Wanda all this time. Then this changes the man's fate completely. 

He can't do that in front of Rogers however. Rogers will defend little Wanda at all costs, and since Wilson is an ass kisser, he will back Rogers up. 

So Rhodey did what the asshole knows what to do. Lie. 

He told Rogers that he would loose his chance to talk to Barnes before Thor took him. The name just caused Rogers to move like an idiot. 

After that, he had to call the one that might have caused this. 

Clint felt dizzy and sick. 

"Clint, Clint can you hear me ?" 

"Rhodes ?" 

"Hey, you feeling ok ?" 

"I'm fine. Where....are we ?" 

"The Avengers Compound." 

"The Avengers have a compound now ?" 

"Man, she really did it." 

Clint looked at the new voice. 

"Who's Pinky ?" 

"She's Glimmer. A new friend of Tony's. She is here to help you." 

"Mr. Barton, can you tell me what is the last thing you remember ?" 

"I was taking refuge in a home in Sokovia. With the Maximoff girl. I didn't like to be close to her, but her powers would be useful." 

"Oh god, she really did it." 

Clint doesn't understand, what is happening ? 

"Wait....where is Nat, or Tony or Steve ?" He can ask them about Laura. Not Rhodes or Glimmer (what kind of name is that ?) he has keep his family safe. 

"Clint. We know about Laura." 

"What ! Who...." 

"You did man. You did." 

Wait what ? He would never." 

"Mr. Barton." Glimmer started. "It's better to be direct with you. For the past year, Ms.Maximoff has had control of your mind." 

"WHAT !" 

So they told Clint everything, all the screw ups he committed. About the accords, which sounds like a good idea, and what Steve did. 

"Did she.....get anyone else ?" Maybe that witch got the whole team. 

"Dr. Banner and Thor were off world until a few days ago, so she had no contact with them. She tried to get into Tony's mind like she did with yours, but thanks to the Vision she only managed to influence him, not control him. Rogers and Romanoff on the other hand, she didn't touch them." 

"Are you sure ?" Rhodey asked. 

"If she had touched them. They would have felt the same symptoms that Mr. Barton is feeling by now. She did nothing to them." 

"So Steve and Nat....invited a mind raper to the team !" Clint said outraged. 

"They did. On their own free will. But why ?" 

"Well, they probably had no idea what she was doing. Rogers has proven that he is not prone to really thinking things. But Catra did had this theory. Rogers might have welcomed in Maximoff, so that he could make way for Barnes. Every one knows that's all the man really cares about. Romanoff ? no idea." 

"And Wilson always listens to Rogers. So that's no surprise." 

"Yeah. In any case, Maximoff will no longer be able to touch Mr. Barton's mind." 

Clint felt relief. He can't stand the though of that witch trying her tricks again. 

"Look man. You can't stay here while Maximoff is here. I have talked to Fury and they are taking you back to SHIELD hq. The accords panel were informed of what Maximoff did, and they have agreed. Another person that followed Rogers, Scott Lang, managed to get himself a pardon. With this new information, we can get you one as well. Just relax ok, and we will get you in contact with Laura and tell her everything." 

Good, good. Clint really can't think right now, it's too much. 

All he knows, is that he has to make things right. To Laura and the kids, and to the friends he hurt. 

"God, I need a drink." 

Meanwhile in the cafeteria. Where Stephen, Carol, and T'Challa. 

"So Barton was under Maximoff's control all the time." T'Challa said. "He was one of the most annoying in Wakanda. Now i feel sorry for the man." 

"I admit, I didn't think about checking their minds. " Stephen grumbled. 

"Stephen here is grumpy that he was beaten." Carol laughed. 

"I am not grumpy. She is the Queen of Magic, so I have no chance." 

"Sure Stephanie." 

"Don't tell Christine that." 

"May I ask who Christine is ?" T'Challa asked. 

"Dr. Christine Palmer. My fiancee" Stephen said. 

"Ah I see. It's a thing you, Dr. Stark and I have in common. I am getting married to my girlfriend Nakia as well." 

"Can she kick your ass ?" 

"Yeah she can." 

"Then we do have that in common. Magic or not, Christine can beat me. And everyone knows how terrifying Pepper Potts can be." 

"Hey lover boys. Don't forget I'm here." Carol said.

"I'm sorry Captain Danvers. Do you have a special one ?" 

"I.....had. Her name's Maria. She....well after I became Captain Marvel, she didn't like who I was, or that I had to leave the planet. So she asked for the divorce. I still loved her, but I wanted her to be happy. So I agreed to it." 

That made both man freeze. 

"Are we talking about failed romances ?" 

They looked at the new comer. Daisy Johnson. 

"Agent Johnson. Good to see you." 

"Thanks your Majesty. I decided to take a snack before I have to drive Barton's ass to the SHIELD hq. So, failed romances ?" 

"Well......T'Challa and I talked about how our fiancees can kick our asses anytime. And then Danvers told us of her ex wife." 

"You're lesbian ?" She asked Carol. 

"Yeah......any problem ?" 

"No. I'm Bisexual. Had two boyfriends and one girlfriend in my life. None of them ended well." 

"It can't really end worst than Maria and I." 

"My first boyfriend, Grant Ward, turned out to be Hydra and almost killed my friends. Not to mention almost killed me. Then my second boyfriend Lincoln, he was the only actual good person. He sacrificed himself to take out an alien that wanted to kill me, and had the face of my first ex. Then comes my former girlfriend Ruby. I thought she was nice, but like Ward. She was Hydra. She tried to kill me while I was at the wheel, jumped of the car, blew the tiers, and made me roll over a mountain and crash in a river, then she left me for the new Hydra head." 

"Ah.....wha.......I.......what the hell ?" Stephen asked. 

"Told you, got the worst in romance." 

I would never hurt you. Carol said in her mind. 

"Yeah....that is worst than a amicable divorce." 

"Hey. There has to be someone for me. Just need to keep looking, and be ready for anything." 

Carol just looked at her face.

She's so dam pretty and has been hurt a lot. 

She wants to help her. 

"I really need a drink." Stephen said as he looked at her face. 

"I pardon for interrupting you soldier." 

James gasped and looked at his back. 

"You are...." 

"Loki. Prince of Asgard and Thor's Younger Brother." 

"Oh right. The guy that Thanos mind controlled to attack New York in 2012." 

"Ah, I see my brother defended my honor." 

"With passion. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt you. Steve didn't believe him though." 

"Oh soldier. I could care less for the ex Captain. In the grand scheme of things, he is insignificant. The only ones I like, are my brother, and Tony Stark. And Dr. Banner is fine as well. Also Stark gathered some very interesting allies." 

Yeah he did.

James does want to approach Stark to apologize for his parents and Siberia. But he decided to wait until the man is comfortable. He is reuniting with his fiancee and friends after all. Also, James saw how Catra easly held Steve. If she doesn't want anyone near Tony, she won't allow it. She scares him. 

"I tried to talk to him. But my brother said he deserved to be alone with his girl. And then he leaves me alone for his own girl." 

"What about you ? You must have a girl."

"Why ? Because I am a Prince. Sergeant, don't assume things. I don't even like woman." 

"You don't ?" 

"One of the reasons I was an outcast in Asgard. Only my mother and Thor respected my choice." 

"At least you told them. I had to hide it." 

"Oh, am I talking to, what do they call it here ?, a fellow gay man ?" 

"Ever since I knew what romance was. Never once liked a woman, man, they attracted me. But both my time and Hydra made it impossible." 

"I see, so we do have something in common. Shame that we might be the only ones. Stark and Strange aren't bad at all. But they already have ladies they are marrying. And Dr. Banner is over the heel for the Valkyrie. And that's where it ends." 

"You think we are the only homosexuals ? Loki there is a lot more." 

"What ?" 

"I mean. You saw Stark's friends. The ones named Adora and Catra are obviously in a relationship, and they are both female. And from what I heard, Captain Danvers likes other woman as well, and Agent Johnson likes both man and woman. And those are the only ones I know, there are many in the planet, and most likely out of it." 

"I see. So liking the same gender is not wrong at all.....Well, if She-Ra herself likes another woman, and she is the most powerful being in the universe. It might not really be bad." 

"See. ?" 

"I see. Thank you Sergeant." Loki said as he left. 

"Call me James." 

"Allright, James." 

James looked at Loki, and he reminded him of Stevie. Not the idiot with muscles, but the twig that James actually loved. They are both fragile, and not understood, and had no way to defend themselves. 

But Stevie became Steve and.....well they all know how that turned out to be. 

James won't allow that to happen to Loki. 

"Man, I need a drink." 

"Bruceeeee," Valkyrie said. "Come on, I need to tastes the goods of this planet." 

"Well there is a lot of food that I would love you to try. But something tells me that you want another thing." 

"Dam right I want another thing. Food is nice, but I want drinks !" 

"Haven't you drinker enough Val ?" 

"Hey. Remember who you are talking to. I am Asgardian, I have way more tolerance. Come on, we can go try somethings. Give it to me for a thank you for kicking Romanoff's ass." 

Well she did that in training today. And Bruce has had FRIDAY replay it for hours. 

"I guess you deserve it." 

"Yay, let's go." 

"We can got get food and a drink, I am hungry." 

"Fine fine, we can get food." 

"Great. Also, Tony has locked the bar in the tower. Something about Catra and Glimmer telling him that he has to keep Adora out of it." 

"A powerful woman, is a powerful drunk. Ok not always, but sometimes." 

"You....you really need one. Let's go." 

"Great. But there is one thing I need to taste one little thing." 

"What is tha...." 

He felt her lips on his. 

"That is thet dummy. Noe come on, I really need a drink." 

"CATRA LET ME IN THERE, NOW !" 

Catra kept fortifying the doors of the bar in the tower. Trying to make them She-Ra proof. 

"No !" 

"Catra come on. One drink only." 

"The last time you only had one drink. I got thrown into a pool, SO NO !" 

"Catra come on, I beg you !" 

"Adora what do you love more. A drink, or me ?" 

"You of coruse." 

"And what have I said about a drunk Adora ?" 

"A drunk Adora doesn't get cuddles and kisses in the night, and she might be sent to the couch." 

"And Tony has big couches I can send you too. So no drunk Adora." 

"Fine. I will see you later." 

Catra waited until she was gone. 

"Oof." 

"Can you please tell me why I have to get my suit to get into my own bar ?" 

She looked at Tony behind her. 

"I locked every entrance to the bar. And for your sake, do not open them until we are back in Etheria. Trust me." 

"You know there is not a lo of drinks in here. I took them away for not turning to them. Most of them are under a lock box that only Pepper knows how to open." 

"Then what are you doing here ?" 

"Because Glimmer insisted that I can't get to the kitchen while she finishes her surprise, and I was thirsty." He said taking out a coke. 

"Oh. That has no alcohol ?" 

"Nope." 

"You have another one ?" 

He just tossed her one.

"Thanks." 

"So why can't Adora get a drink ?" 

"She has the worst alcohol tolerance out there. One drink is all what it takes to get her drunk." 

"One drink ! Are you serious. FRIDAY lock the bar more. I don't want a drunk She-Ra." 

"Yes Boss. Boss Lady said no more drunk destruction." 

"Drunk destruction ?" 

"Not my best days. So you drink ?" 

"Used to. After Prime and therapy with Perfuma, decided to stop." 

"That's good. I still have one from time to time. But I don't want to fall under them again." 

"Yeah, they really can hurt you. One time, I was drunk and almost ripped Kyle's eyes from him, and then drunkily beated up Lonnie." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah." 

"You and I have a lot in common Kitten." 

"Yeah we do, but don't call me Kitten, Shell Head." 

"I make no promises." 

"Hahaha....Wait, you got into the bar with the suit. 

"Yes there is an entrance where I can fly from." 

"Oh no." 

BAM ! 

"ADORA NO !" 

"CATRA ! I NEED A DRINK, NOW !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, way to go Clint ! 
> 
> It's being a long time since I redeemed him, so here you go. Wanda is to blame for the most, but he knows he has to make things up. He will make Laura really want to take him back, and he will do it right. 
> 
> Now I leave this up to you. Should we redeem Sam as well ? Or not ?


	16. Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Sam leave Steve. Tony has a moment with Thor, and Catra has one with Scorpia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand Sam also gets he redemption. That will make Steve fall harder and harder.

Clint started packing his bags to go to SHIELD. And to get the hell away from Maximoff. 

He can't still believe that Steve made her an Avenger. But with all the things that Steve has done for the last year, it's clear that Steve is not the man they all thought he was. 

Clint saw the videos. Steve killed people, all for one man. And the worst thing, he had no remorse about it. Still believing that he was right. Now he can see why Maximoff didn't control him. They are the same, two selfish people posing as heroes. 

But Natasha, that hurt. Weren't they suppose to be best friends ? Well. Somethings never change. Natasha might not be a killer, but in her mind, she will always care for herself and herself only. If the way Maximoff was manipulating things worked for her. Then she wouldn't look past it. 

Fury said that only Tony, Bruce, and Thor were meant to be Avengers, and he's right. Clint doesn't deserve the Avenger name, not until he redeems himself. 

"You too huh ?" 

Clint turned around and saw Sam. Already packed up. 

"She did it to you as well ?" 

"Not as strong as you, but yeah, she did. That girl Glimmer, she explained it to me after I went to get my headaches controlled. Turns out, the past year of my life I have been manipulated. I don't even remember what the Accords stated. Or Rhodes' fall." 

"I don't even remember that the Accords exists. I don't even remember defeating Ultron." 

"Yikes. Wanda got you good." 

"What did she do to you ?" 

"She amplified my hero worship on Steve. Everytime common sense got to me, she would get in my brain to make sure that the hero worship won." 

"For me. She blocked any postive feeling that I had towards anyone that wasn't herself, or who she liked. Even my family." 

"Man. That....that woman is messed up. I'm so glad Tony has a friend that can put a stop to her." 

That's a thing she did for all her victims. She made them despise Tony. She even tried it with Rhodes and Vision. But Rhodes' long friendship with Tony allowed him to sense something was wrong, so she quickly stopped with him. And the Mind Stone protected Vision. Yet as he was so naive at the time, he never realized it. They were forced to hate him so much, that they even forgot that he doesn't like being called Stark. 

"Yeah. I wish I was in my right mind when Steve decided to vote her as an Avenger. I would have given her a big fat no." 

"I wish I had the excuse at that time." 

"Steve lied to you. He seems to do that a lot. You're going to SHIELD too ?" 

"Yeah. Gonna see how I can fix the mess Wanda made, and also, I can't stand being in the same building as her. Or Steve. I can't believe that he didn't notice." 

"Hey. Since we are not Bucky Barnes, he really doesn't care." 

Steve sighted frustrated. 

He tried to get a moment alone with Tony. But the man refused to even see him, having his cat friend and that blond girl always watching his back. And when he is alone and Steve got close to him, he would disappear in a pink cloud. 

Steve can't understand. Why does Tony refuse to see him ! This is his fault, he has to fix everything ! Steve needs to be a hero again.

Poor Wanda hasn't stopped crying since the new bounds were placed on her. Now she truly can't even use a bit of her powers. What happened with Tony on the training grounds was just an accident. She was startled from seeing him and reacted. They can't punish her for this. That woman has to take them off. 

There is also the fact that he hasn't even seen Clint for a while after he fainted. He appreciated Rhodes telling him about Bucky being here, even if Steve arrived to late to see him. But now he has no idea of Clint's state. And Sam is also missing. 

But they have to be fine right ? Sam and Clint can take care of themselves right ? What he must do is find Bucky. 

What he heard from Bruce's friend, is that Thor had to leave to go see Dr. Foster. He Bucky alone with Loki ! Why couldn't Thor see that Bucky is more important than his girlfriend. She's fine, Bucky's not. Specially with Loki in the area. Steve will give Thor a peace of his mind. 

But first, he has to speak to Tony about relocating. At least he could welcome Steve into the tower and he can take Bucky with him. Steve needs to be in the same place than Bucky. And if he lives in the same area than Tony, he can set the man straight and then start fixing things. Like the issue with Wanda. 

Just as he started planning a plan to get to Tony alone. He heard the doors open. 

Clint and Sam got out of their rooms, and they had....bags ? 

"Guys, what is going on ?" 

They ignored Steve, and simply walked to the door. 

"Sam, Clint ? where are you going ?" 

"What are you doing ?" Wanda asked. Natasha just watched. 

They ignored them, and kept moving forward. 

"Sam, Clint ! Stop and talk to me, wha...." 

BAM ! 

Clint suddenly turned and punched Steve in the face. 

"What ? Why did you do that !" Steve asked. What happened !

"I think you have already been taught this Rogers. Keep your hands to yourself." 

"Clint I can't...." 

"I will tell you. Sam and I are leaving. The new SHIELD director offered us rooms in his HQ." 

Wait, they are leaving ! 

"Sam, Clint." Natasha started. "Calm down, let's talk about this." 

"Oh there is nothing to talk about Nat. We are not staying at the same place as her !" Clint said pointing at Wanda. "We know what you did." 

Wanda was frozen in shock.

"What are you talking about ?" Steve asked. 

"She. Messed, with out, BRAIN !" Clint yelled. "You made me abandon my family, I could get a divorce, because of you !" 

"Now Clint, calm down. They had to messed with you, Wanda is a good girl." 

"No Steve he's right." Sam said. "We saw it. The scarlet leaving our brains, how we suddenly started thinking clearly. I can't even remember the Civil War ! Clint here, he doesn't even remember how Ultron got defeated ! And guess what are the last memories we have. Being alone with Wanda. I think is obvious what she did." 

"No no guys. They have.....they are trying to split us apart !" Steve said. He can't let his team be destroyed. 

"Well, I am glad they are doing it." Sam said bitterly. "How can you defend this Steve ! We are your friends !" 

"You are, and so is Wanda. She can't be responsible for this, she is a victim, like Bucky !" 

"And there it is." Clint snarled. "The name of honor. The only person truly worthy of Steve Rogers' care and love. Bucky Barnes. See Steve, I know why you want us to believe that this is not true, why you defend Wanda. It's because when we are under her control, we do what you want. And since we are not Bucky Fucking Barnes, we are not more than tools for you." 

Steve tried to say something, But he won't stand Clint calling Bucky any names. 

"DO NOT INSULT BUCKY !" 

"And there is my point." Clint said. "We are done with you Rogers." 

"We are still going to help fight Thanos. But after that, if we somehow manage to get out of the tons of problems we are facing. Do not come near us again. We won't stand with a man that faked to be our friend." Sam said. 

Before he could say anything else, they closed the door on his face. 

Steve can't believe that it ended in this. Why did this happen ? 

He has to fix this, Sam and Clint were tricked. Maybe by the same people that came with Tony.

Steve knows it now. They are enemies. And it's up to Steve to take them down. 

"So where are you going again ?" 

"To Nidavelir. Even if our new friend has the power to take Thanos. She must require all the help she can get." 

That's right. Thor and Adora had bonded in training. Having a crazy spar, and a good laugh. It gave Catra and Bow enough time to lock all the drinks in the tower. 

"And what do you want to get from there ?" 

"It's where I got my hammer. As I told you, my sister destroyed it. I need to pay a visit to the elfs, and get a weapon that can take Thanos." 

"Oh, so another hammer. Will it have the worthy thing ?" 

"I hope so. It stops it from getting into the wrong hands." 

"Good. Cause I want to test the elevator theory. Can a elevator actually lift it ? Or will it work differently ?" 

"That is a very interesting question. Can the objects that lift, lift it ?" 

"Let's just don't do it on the elevator. Pep would kill me. Speaking of woman, how's Jane ?" 

"Lady Jane is doing very well. Continuing with all of her science experiments. Also, did you hear that friend Bruce finally got together with the Valkyrie." 

"He did ! that's my Science Bro." 

Tony imagines what Romanoff is feeling right now. What are they all feeling right now, with the revelation of Barton and Wilson being under Maximoff's control. Things must be tense. 

"Anyway. i must head on my way. Sweet Rabbit and the Tree have volunteered to come with me." 

"Rabbit.....you mean Rocket ?" 

"Yes I do." 

"But, he's a raccoon ?" 

"What's a raccoon ?" 

"I am such a failure !" Scorpia yelled. 

"Wow, Scorpia calm down, what's wrong ?" Catra asked.

"I've tried to help Bruce get the Hulk to come out. But I am failing. All of the teachings that Perfuma gave me, and I'm putting into waste !" Scorpia started to hyperventilate. 

"Ok. Deep breaths. Remember our sessions with Perfuma." 

"Right. Right. Thanks Wild Cat." 

"What is this about the Hulk not coming out and you failing. Cause I have talked to Bruce, and he doesn't blame you." 

"I know that. He is so kind ! I think I made a new friend. Perfuma would like him. Maybe more than me...." 

"What ! Scorpia, don't say that ! Perfuma loves you !" 

"I know. But am I good for her ?" 

"Good ? You are great for her. I'm sure you are a better girlfriend than me." 

"Nay you are great." 

"Trust me. I am not, ask Adora." 

"I.....well I guess we are both not prefect." 

"No one is." Catra said. "Besides it wouldn't work between Bruce and Perfuma. Perfuma is a lesbian, and Bruce is seeing Valkyrie now." 

"Oh they actually kissed ! Bow owns me ! I won the bet !" 

"You betted with Bow. Why does he keep betting, he always looses. Even the one he had with Frosta that she would never teach a pig to fly, Frosta somehow won !" 

"Oh, Frosta tricked Bow and used a robot that Entrapta made for her. And yeah, he always looses." 

"He even lost a bet against Melong !" 

"Wait what ?" 

"They betted if I would burn my tail in a camp fire when we were out. And I got burned." 

"Ouch. What did Melong win ?" 

"I was to busy running to put out the fire on my tail to know. He still hasn't told me. Except that he burned it at my back ! " 

"Sweet thing can be so funny." 

"My tail burning is not funny. I hate my tail sometimes. They always bullied me with it." 

"I. I'm sorry. I offended you." 

"You didn't know, neither did them. It's just that, I don't like people messing with my tail, it reminds me of memories." 

"I wish I could have met you before. So that you wound't just have to depend on Adora to defend you." 

"I'm trying to leave it in the past. But, thanks." 

"My mothers would have gladly taken you in." 

"They would be so proud of you." 

"I'm sure your parents would be too." 

"Parents. I really have no idea if I even have parents." 

"You really not know anything ?" 

"Adora found me in a box ! it's the first thing I know of me. I don't know my parents, or what my home was. Besides, King Micah and Castapella both said, that I am likely the last one of my kind." 

"Wow. Well, think about what Perfuma said, you can't change the past. All we can do, is assure the future is better." 

"Yeah, you're right." 

"Now come here !" 

Catra was soon trapped a hug. 

"Hey, I am not being crushed and can breath ! I am.......do you smell something burning ?" 

"Yeah, I do. Why does my tail feel hot ?" 

"Mine does too." 

They saw their tails, and noticed that they were in the fire of the chimney. 

"AAAAAAAAH!" 

Natasha should have seen it. 

In the initial searches for Barnes, before Ultron, despite Sam clearly been a fan boy. He always had common sense to tell Steve no. 

And Clint, he was so serious about retiring and being with Laura and the kids. He always putted them above anything. 

So why didn't she investigate when their attitudes were changing, and they suddenly became Steve's yes man. 

She should have seen it. Why didn't she see it. She should have know that there was something worn. 

But she never bothered to see it, because things were turning just like she wanted them too. 

All the planning, all the cunning, all the building, is collapsing faster than she can fix it. 

The so called Team Cap is practically gone. With Sam and Clint out, and Barnes wanting noting to do with Steve. All there is left are three people the world is hating more and more.

Sam and Clint are bound to tell the courts everything. That will make things easer for them, but way harder for her and Steve, and specially Wanda. Since their actions can be blamed on her now. 

She has to spin things back now. If she waits more time, then time will run out. 

She needs to find Spider-Man, and make the kid bring Tony to her webs once again. Whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha makes her move against Peter next chapter. 
> 
> Time to teach the Spider a lesson.


	17. When the Webs Run Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tries to spin her webs one last time, but Tony's not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Time to take down Natasha. It's time to really teach her that liars don't get far. 
> 
> Hope you are all ready to crush some spiders. Not Peter though !

Peter put on his mask and swinged away from his home. 

Time for another patrol. After the damage that Doc Oc caused yesterday, he needs to know what he can do to help.

He has never seen the good old doc so easily beaten. Mr. Stark came to aid him, and brought Ms. Catra and Queen Glimmer with him. And well.....the Doc fell so fast that it was super funny. 

But he did let some good amount of damage. So he has to go help and fix things. 

"Help !" 

Peter turned around, and saw a woman screaming for help. 

As Spider-Man, he must keep people save. Who was it this time ? Kraven ? The Goblin. Peter is so glad that Venom turned good, he was the scariest, but they are buds now. 

"Don't worry, I'm coming...." 

"PETER WATCH OUT !" KAREN screamed. 

Without warning, Peter received a shock and fell to the floor.

The woman took of her hoodie, and revealed Natasha Romanoff. 

Easy. As always. 

Natasha will give him this. From what she saw at the airport. Spider-Man might be stronger than Steve and Barnes. And he is agile. 

But he is just a kid in a mask. He doesn't have the experience.

She has to be quick. Get him off the streets and interrogate him. Get what she can to manipulate Stark. 

Time is running out. Steve is bound to do something irrational soon. She has to act quick.

"HEY !" 

Natasha turned to the voice. There is no way she was caught. She made sure that the bracelet was disabled before getting Spider-Man. 

She turned and saw her. The blond that Thor is fan boying over. Stark's new friend. 

Adora. 

She really has an ego. 

As soon as the bracelet was tempered with. FRIDAY warned everyone in the tower. But since the others were either away on other business or, in Bow and Entrapta's case, passed out drunk. She had to take it. 

She felt sorry that no one wanted her to accompany them when they took a drink (she really isn't that bad, right ?) but now. She feels grateful. 

Because when FRIDAY signaled that Romanoff was getting close to Peter. She had to hurry.

And she is glad that she did. Romanoff can't unmask him. 

"Wow. Tony said you had an ego. But man, I really didn't believe it was this high." 

She saw Romanoff growl. That woman loves reminding Tony of his ego, so using that against her. Ouch. 

"I mean. You seriously thought you could hack Stark tech, and get away with it. Entrapta tried and she was unable too, and she is literally, the Princess of Technology. You on the other hand, are just a disgraced spy." 

Adora walked closer to her. 

"Let the kid go." 

"Or what ?" She challenged. 

"Or I will teach you why they are calling me, the most powerful being on the universe." 

"I don't believe that. You don't strike me as anything special." 

"Oh like the expert profiling skills that you used on Tony. Catra and Glimmer almost chocked from laughter when they read what you wrote about them." 

She saw the woman getting more angry. Wasn't Catra the cunning one ? She's a pro at this.

"You have only met Stark for a month." 

"Actually it's been more. Time difference between planets, space and all that. But I bet I know it more than you. Hell, your old boss said that the report was bullshit." 

She saw her grip her fists. 

"So you are close to Stark eh ?" Well, maybe you can have the same use as the kid." 

Natasha tried to kick her, but Adora simply moved to the other side, having her land in garbage bags. 

"Ouch, I bet that it's not comfortable being were you belong. You know, in the garbage." 

Natasha tried fighting her. But Adora countered all of her moves. She used to be the Horde's top cadet. This spy has nothing on her. 

"Predictable. Too slow. Wow what a bad aim you have." 

"Well if you are so good then why don't you just attack me ?" 

"Ok." 

Adora landed a powerful punch in her nose. Sending her back. 

She then kicked her in the knee, sending her to the floor. 

When she tried to get back up. She just kicked her face again. Sending her flying. 

In that moment, Natasha had it. She tried using her widow bites on Adora. 

Well, Adora has fought Scopia before. This shock is nothing. 

"You are going to have to do more than that honey." 

"Wha..what ?" 

Natasha was frozen in shock, so Adora landed another punch. 

"What do you even hope to accomplish here ? As soon as you took the kid. Tony would have known, and he would have come and get you." 

"I have my ways to get him to do what I want." 

"So you have no idea that Maximoff helped you with that. Oh man." 

She saw her face become confused. 

"Maximoff had Tony bow to your and Rogers' demands. She didn't control him like Barton, but she influenced him. Without her, Tony won't fall for your pathetic tricks." 

Adora once again knocked Natasha off her feet. The spy was panting. 

"My my what is this. I defeated you and it was so......easy." 

Natasha was panting. She has never been defeated so.....easly. Not ever since Yelena. But she made sure her "sister" would never mess with her again. She did make her crash off a cliff. 

But somehow, she knows Adora would survive a plane crash easily. 

"So anything you want to say ?" 

"Who are you anyway ? What makes you so strong ? What...." 

"Oh right, the rogues don't know. Well, let me show you. FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL !" 

Adora turned to She-Ra. Surprising Natasha. 

"This is She-Ra- Is the transformation I use to become way more powerful. Your human weapons have no effect on me. It's what I will use to fight Thanos." 

It seems she really surprised the spy. Since she got her weapon and started shooting at her. Pathetic. 

"Honey. Those things have no effect on me. Not on this form. But they do one thing. They piss my protective girlfriend." 

Adora just moved back to allow Catra to jump in and finish the job. 

"Man, she is so hot when she gets like this." 

"Are you sure you are ok ?" Tony asked Peter. 

"I am fine Mr. Stark. Just a electric shock. Electro did one worst." 

"Kid. You and I are gonna have words on all the crazy villains you fought." 

"One of them is my friend now and he signed the accords !" 

"Yeah. But that's just one of them. Not all of them." 

"Fine. But you trapped most of them already. And Dr. Strange took care of Electro." 

"I still want a full list." 

Tony was just glad that the kid was right. Who knows what the Spider would be able to do. 

"Kid, what did Romanoff want ?" 

"I don't know sir. She attacked me. Then I see Ms. Adora helping me up, and Ms. Catra tearing the Black Widow apart. And it was AWESOME !" 

Well. Tony won't deny that it was. 

Romanoff has been taken to the hospital were she is recovering from the punches Adora gave, and specially the cuts and scratches Catra gave. Despite their strength. Both woman were extremly controlled and only acted in self defense methods, even if they did bended the rules a bit.

Tony would have done worst honestly. Sweet innocent Peter can't fall in her webs. Peter's webs are ones of full honesty and selfless. So different from Romanoff's.

They still have to decide what to do with her. Not only did she broke her house arrest. She also attacked a Accords signee, and a minor at that. Hell, she attacked someone, that's enough. 

Sadly. Even with Adora and co already proving they out match the Rouges (are there still a team. Barton and Wilson were never really in it voluntary, Lang already left, and Barnes wants to keep Rogers away. They are just 3 idiots) they want all hands on deck. 

"What is going to happen to her ?" 

"I think she won't face charges until Thanos is over. Because humans are stupid. But she will be severely controlled. Lucky for us. SHIELD's new director knows how to handle her." 

"Doesn't he hate her guts ?" 

"Oh yeah he does. That's why it's going to be so fun and......HEY ! Adora, Catra ! Do not make up in public, there is a kid in here !" 

"Wait. I need to know how romantic affections are shown in another planet !" 

"Nope, you are going home." 

"But science !" 

Natasha couldn't believe her luck. 

She should have know FRIDAY was keeping tracks on the kid. Stark liked him, and he always protects the persons that he likes. It was a protection she and Steve used to enjoy. 

But she could have never imagined that the response would be so quick, or that that Adora would respond. 

Steve said he sensed there was something weird with that one. They only saw cat lady and pink lady in training. Although she heard that Clint is training with that man that came with Tony. But Adora was a mystery. Now she knows why. 

Adora was truly powerful. She felt way stronger than Thor and Hulk ever did. 

She said she was special, that she had a special power. At least it was all she could think before the cat came in and took her out. 

But the worst feeling, is that she lost. So easily. 

Stark would not hear her out now. He knows what she tried to do. And now there is no one to stop Steve from doing something stupid. Meaning that the chances of him getting back to the top are now pretty much zero.

Now she has to bow down to all of the demands and restrictions they are going to place on her, and unless she kills Thanos (it's not happening) she has no idea how to avoid prison, other than escape. 

She hopes her new handler is someone that.....

"Hello Natasha." 

She looked at the man that just came in.

They had to be fucking kidding her ! 

In front of her was no other than Phil Coulson. A man that knows all of her tricks. 

"Seems you and I are going to have so much fun together. While you deal with all of the pissed ex agents you almost killed." He said. He's pissed with her. 

Things can't get worst. 

Well, one thing is clear now to her. 

Steve is doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am Steve Rogers, Captain America. I have read the comments of this fic and I am extremely offended by the lack of respect that I have gotten in the comments of here, and the other stories. As a great hero, I demand respect. I am the hero of the story and my teammate a fellow hero was attacked, so don't hate in the comments and if you don't see it then....AAAAAH! 
> 
> Steve is suddenly attacked by some very angry dogs. 
> 
> Hey.....so Steve decided to break into my home and say some bullshit. Well, at least my dogs got some food. But you know what is better than a dog attacking him, a cat. Thanks to Natasha's downfall. Steve will almost meet his fate. 
> 
> Until next time. Now I have to clean this mess........One of my dogs just ripped Steve's thump.


	18. Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Steve learns about Natasha's arrest. He starts going nuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Steve's time for craziness is coming. Now that his team is practically broken, what is the idiot going to do now.

Steve pases around his room. 

He couldn't find Bucky. Where was Bucky ? He hasn't seen him in days. 

There is also Natasha. She said she was leaving to get some information for them. On how to turn the tide to their favor, but she hasn't returned. 

"Rogers !" 

Steve turned and saw Rhodes and Danvers enter his room. 

"What's going on." 

"We just wanted to inform you of Romanoff's arrest." 

"WHAT !" Steve yelled. 

"She was found capturing Spider-Man, and was apprehended. They are still decided what to do with her." 

"Yeah right. I know you accords people. You are sending her straight to prison !" Steve said outraged. This is why the accords are dangerous and shouldn't exist. 

"Did we say anything about a trial ?" Danvers asked. "Rogers you are aware that after Thanos, you all will face trial no matter what." 

No they won't. Because Steve will be the one that saves the universe, and everyone will see him as a hero again. 

"Yes." He said threw his gritted teeth. 

"The council still thinks that any help is welcomed. Romanoff is being.....handled, by someone she already knows." 

Rhodes putted his hand up before Steve could speak.

"Did you know ?" 

"What ?" 

"That she was going after Spider-Man ? Did you know ?" 

"No, I didn't !" It was true. Steve had no idea what Natasha was up too. He trusted her though, so he knew she had a reason. Maybe she wanted to get him out of Tony's influence. 

"Well. We just wanted to let you know she is not getting back here. She has been sent to a place were she can be monitored." 

"So she is not in jail." 

"She will have to face the consequences of this after Thanos is gone. But for now, she isn't." 

"That's.....good." Steve hated to say that. But there is no other way to describe it. With the way things are going, it really is a good thing that they are not sending her to prison yet. 

"Well. That is all." Rhodes said as he went to leave. 

"Wait !" 

Hey turned back to him. 

"Have....have any of you heard from Bucky ?" 

"Last I heard from Thor. He's fine." 

"Then why isn't he coming here ?" 

"He does come. For training. The thing is that your training times are different, his request." 

What ! Bucky didn't want to train with Steve ! No, this has to be a trick. There is no way. Steve and Bucky are destined to be together. Someone has to be manipulating him. 

Looks like Steve has to go and safe Bucky again. Lucky for them. Steve did manage to make a friend while Natasha did her thing. 

"So have you idiots made a plan, or were you just enjoying Earth." Mermista deadpanned. 

"Well Catra has beaten up like 3 people already." Entrapta said. "But....they were not good people so they deserved it. Adora had a rage moment when they banned her from the bar. Glimmer accidentally teleported inside a sea lion exhibit where she almost got bitten and...." 

"Entrapta, enough !" Glimmer yelled.

"Oh and Adora and Catra made up in public and scarred a kid for life !" She said that with a smile. 

"To be quite honest. I am not surprised about that." Netossa said. "Poor kid." 

"Hey, he said we should do it for the name of science !" Adora said. 

"Since when do you care for science ?" 

"Since now." 

Catra just face palmed. 

"Ok. Thanos. Plan. Avoiding our deaths. I want to live !" Frosta screamed. 

"Right right right. Well......You are not gonna like this. We need the Soul Stone here." 

"WHAT !" 

"Are you crazy, that will give Thanos what he wants !" Mermista said. 

"We know we know. But we have a plan. Right now, one of our allies is creating a new infinity gauntlet for us to use. If Adora can get all of the stones as She-Ra, then she can snap her own fingers, and she can reverse the damage that Thanos did." 

"Why not just stab him and be done with it." 

"Well that's the first plan." Glimmer said. "But we need a back up plan in case that doesn't work ! Thanos can't survive an attack from the stones. No one can. We use them, we win. But we need to be extremely careful." 

"Are you sure that the stones won't hurt Adora ?" Catra asked. 

"As long as she is She-Ra, she will be fine." 

"I am not just going to trust Shadow Weaver." 

"Thor and Loki said I should be fine ! And you heard what Gamora and Nebula said. Anyone bellow my power level as She-Ra, would be killed as soon as he or she snapped." 

Catra just looked away. She....Adora was doing it again. Well she understands that it has to be her. Any one else would die, or in some cases, be extremely injured. The only other one the know that could snap and survive was the Hulk, and he would loose an arm if he did. Bruce can't still transform anyway, so he's out. But that doesn't mean Catra can't be worried. If Adora is not She-Ra when she snaps. She will die. 

Catra can't live without Adora. She just can't. 

"So what if." Spinerella began. "We go, but we leave the stone here, and just when Adora has all the stones and it's clear she has to snap, we get her the Soul Stone and do it." 

"Glimmer can go and get it in a flash." Bow said. "Right ?" 

"I don't know if my magic will allow me to teleport that far." 

"It will. Thanks to the bracelet that connects you to the moon stone. Also, Mermista, Perfuma, Frosta. You are going to have to let Hordak instal yours. He is the only one that knows how, other than me, Tony and Bow." 

"Wait you learned how ?" Glimmer asked her boyfriend. 

"Hey. I had to learn how, for you." He said blushing. 

"Do we really ?" Frosta winned. 

"I don't mind." Mermista said. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What ? Now that the guy is not trying to kill us and is trying to defend us with his tech. I'm fine with him. He has the no nonsense actitud that I like." 

"Mermista !" Sea Hawk said dramatically. "Am I being replaced !" 

"No you are not. First of all, no one believes that Entrapta broke up with him for good. And you know, I love you." 

"Awww. In that case, is time for a happy chanty !" 

"Don't you dare." 

"So." Netossa said. "We have a plan. I guess now we need to leave to you." 

"Actually. We have a plan for that." Glimmer said. 

"She is just so self sacrificing, like I thought she learned with the fail save." Catra ranted. "But here she is. Putting her life in danger again. It doesn't always have to be her !" 

Tony watched her pace around the room. 

He just came back from having lunch with Pep and receiving some news that he really needed to digest. When Catra came in, it seems she is in the same place. 

"How do we know it's only her ! We have only tested a few. Maybe Thor can, or Carol. Maybe Glimmer with the stone or...." 

"Remember. Even if they can, the would have a serious injury. They would probably loose an arm. Adora is the only one we know that can get out of this one and be fine."

"I know that. But she can't just expect me to just take it while she is sacrificing herself, again." 

"No she can't." When did he become a therapist for crazy lesbian couples ? "She needs to be aware of your feelings and acknowledge them. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure that snapping is not needed. But we are also aware that there might not be another way to win this fight." 

He gently and slowly putted his hand on her shoulder, knowing she doesn't like to be suddenly touched. 

"Adora can't ignore your feelings Catra. But you also have to be ready for the sacrifice. I believe in Adora, I think that she will be fine in all cases. But what she, and you really need. It's to be together. Remember that it was you what saved her from the fail safe and the Prime virus. Maybe it can work with the stones." 

"I just want her safe. I want her to be fine. I......I have actually been thinking of proposing." 

"Really ?" 

"Wanted too before the Thanos thing came." 

"No, don't say wanted to. Say i want to. Anyone else knows ?" 

"Only you and me. Don't tell anyone. Specially Glimmer, she doesn't know the meaning of secrets." 

"My mouth is sealed. And you know what. I will get you the rings, the best I can find." 

"Really ?" 

"Really. Friends give each other gifts. I don't see why I can't get you the rings. You will have to come and choose them thought." 

"Of course I will choose them. Thanks, for the rings." 

"Your welcome." 

"So what is eating you up. The very close wedding." 

"It's actually just in two months, but no. It's not that." 

"Then what is it ?" 

"Pepper is.....pregnant." 

"Holly, are you serious ! Well congratulations. There is going to be a mini shell head running around." 

"Thanks. I just don't want to turn like my old man. He really wasn't a good parent." 

"Shadow Weaver is the only thing I had like a parent, so I get you. But, I really think you are going to be a great dad. Just look at Peter, or Harley." 

"They are not my sons !" 

"It looks like they are. Say, if the baby is a girl. Can I suggest you call her Catra ?" 

"Hahahahah, that's so funny, maybe...." 

"Boss ! Sorry to interupt, but we have an emergency !" 

"What is it FRIDAY !" 

"James Barnes has sent a distress message. Aperantly Rogers has locked him in the compound and has attacked Loki.! 

"What the....that man. Get a suit ready. We are going to settle this now." 

"Colonel Rhodes has been alerted already. Dr. Banner, as the appointed ambassador of Asgard, is also aware, both are on their way. Some present team mates are trying to defuse the situation." 

"You know. I am really getting tired of this Steve." Catra growled. "I do need some stress relieve, and what better way than to kick some butt." 

"Oh hell yeah." 

"Boss one more thing. Mr. Rogers is not alone, and I am not talking about Maximoff." 

It was supposed to be a normal training day. 

James came in, did his exercises under Carol's commands, and left to eat something with Loki. 

"So your brother just thought of picking a snake, not even considering that it was a snake in the first place ?" 

"My brother has a thing with snakes. That big off." 

"He doesn't seem stupid ?" 

"Well. Unlike certain fake Captain, Thor wants to learn, and actually does it." 

"That sounds nice, so unlike Steve." 

"Yeah, I bet that...." Loki was suddenly hit in the back of his head and fell to the floor. 

"LOKI !" 

"Bucky !" 

Just then, Steve came into the room. 

"Steve what ?" 

"Are you ok. Whatever Loki did to you, we can fix it !" 

"Are....are you nuts ? Loki has done nothing to me !" 

"Of course he has, you would never be with a madman like him !" 

"He was brainwashed Steve. Thor told you so !" 

"I refuse to believe that." 

"Of course you do." 

"Buck, I'm sorry." 

"What are you..." Steve suddenly grabbed him. 

"Make sure no one can get in the room." Steve told his ally. 

"Steve let me go !" 

"I'm sorry sweet heart. I need to fix you, I need to fix everything. I am tired of waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no James...... 
> 
> Who is helping Steve ? 
> 
> You know what. I am getting tired of Steve. Time for the kitty to show him her claws. Next chapter folks, it's the fight we have been waiting for. 
> 
> Morgan is coming, and we might have a Catradora wedding ! 
> 
> ....
> 
> What ? Oh you are wondering what I did to Steve before returning him to the story. Well, I just wanted to sent him back, but after my dogs got their taste of Steve, my two hamsters just had to try it, and well, Steve was unable to defend himself against the two little guys, they were vicious. I think he is missing an eye now.
> 
> Also, can you please answer this survey. It has nothing to do with the story itself, but with my future projects. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd7ts2CeWqpKsGH17p3yWf1kZeHzqvEkTJcfKmoM4LCHaxaRA/viewform


	19. Not A Hero Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra deals with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, here we go ! 
> 
> It is time for Catra to teach our dear old Steve that in the grand scope of things, he really is, a no one. 
> 
> Kitty, have fun.

"Steve please stop !" 

"Sorry Buck. We have to fix you." 

"Fix me ? I'm fine Steve ! How many times do I have to fucking tell you that !" 

Steve shook his head, it's obvious that Bucky is not fine. 

"Where are you even going to go ?" 

"To the tower, Tony will fix you. And if he has any complains, I'll make sure that they are silenced." 

"Silenced ? Oh god Steve are you even hearing yourself ?" 

"I am doing what is right. Loki did something to you, and as a hero, I have to save you." 

Steve then putted his hand on Bucky's face. 

"I will not allow anything to happen to you my love. We will finally be together and things will be the way they are suppose to be." 

Steve ignored Bucky's pale face at his words, and turned to his new ally, the Asgardian named Sif. 

Steve met her when she came to the compound looking for Thor. Before the Ultron thing, she and Thor were friends and teammates in Asgard. Steve would have liked Thor to bring her before, she would make an excellent Avenger. Steve will add her to the team as soon as he gets command back. However, it seems that she and Thor had a big fallout before Asgard was destroyed and Thor ditched her for his new team. At first Sif was confused, so she came to the compound to have a talk to Thor. But then she met Steve. The two talked and agreed in many things, like how the accords had to be stopped or specially, how Loki has to be stopped, as he has to be doing something. 

Although even Steve has to admit. Her hate for Loki is very concerning, and there are some points that even him has to think that she is not being fair. Hating Loki for liking other men, that's not ok. Steve hates Loki but he can respect his sexual orientation, Steve likes other men as well. 

It's also clear that Sif has a huge crush on Thor, but Steve knows Thor only has eyes for Dr. Foster. Maybe Steve can try to get Thor to notice her, but he has nothing against Dr.Foster and Thor is free to choose who he wants to be. As long as it doesn't affect the team, Steve really doesn't like leaving Tony with Pepper, but he has to admit that Tony is much more tolerable with her around. Either way, not many people can have the perfect relationship he and Bucky have. 

"Is the door locked." 

"Yes. No one that has inferior strength to an Asgardian can open my blockade." 

"WHAT !" Wanda yelled. "Why are you not making it stronger !" 

"Wanda calm down." 

"No Steve ! You head Thor, That woman that came with Stark, she's stronger than him ! if he sends her, she will open it !" 

"Wanda calm down. That woman is on a mission with the one that looks like a scorpion. In fact the only one that could respond is the cat lady...." 

"Cat lady !" Sif said suddenly. "A magicat !" 

Was she....scared. 

"Yes. She did say that's her species' name. Why ?" 

"No no no. Magicats are supposed to be extinct, gone from Etheria and...They are stronger than Asgardians." 

"WHAT !" Steve yelled. It can't be !

Just then, claw marks started to appear on the door. No, this can't be happening. 

Just then the door flew open. Crashing at the other side of the room. 

And some very pissed people showed up. 

Really, a blockade. Does this man know how to even look like a hero, because he is doing what villains do. She would know, she used to be one. 

The foolish Asgardian tried to attack, but Catra just used her claws to shatter her sword, and Tony blasted her away. Pathetic. 

Rogers looked shocked on how quickly they took down an Asgardian. 

Asgardians are pathetic, nothing will change her mind on that. Except Thor and Valkyrie, they are cool. And she really doesn't know Loki, he seems more in the Glimmer camp. But she won't judge. Ok maybe she should refrase her statement. Asgardian warriors with egos are extremely pathetic. Much better. 

"Rogers, what the hell are you doing ?" Tony asked. 

"Tony I...." 

"Save it. Barnes, you all right ?" 

"I'm fine. But I really want to get away from here. Please." 

The hurt look that Rogers had, it was funny. Like he didn't cause this. 

"Come on Steve." Tony said quietly. "Let him go." 

"No Tony you don't understand ! Loki did something to him, or maybe Wakanda. But Bucky, he is not ok !" 

"Have care on how you speak about my country Mr. Rogers." T'Challa said. "We only helped Sergeant Barnes." 

"Oh man, can't wait to tell Thor what you did." Bruce grumbled. "He is going to go nuts." 

"For your information Steve." Tony said. "I am aware of Loki's tricks. Thor is my friend and I will gladly trust him. But even he knows that Loki can be mischievous. So we had Glimmer put a tracker on his magic, if he endangers someone, she will know, and restrain him. As you can see she is not......wait, where is Glimmer ? Or Bow ? I know Adora and Scorpia went to help the Defenders with Kingpin, and Entrapta is here, but where...." 

"They are locked in their bedroom." Catra said. 

"Oh.....oh." 

"Yep." 

"FRIDAY ?" 

"I am not getting into that. It's part of the code GlimBow. I also have code Pepperony, code Catradora, it's....." 

"Ok baby girl we get it. We get it. Ok, everyone ignore that. Look Steve. I know that Barnes means a lot to you, I really do. But he's fine. I would know, Shuri used BARF to clear his triggers. That's my tech and I know it works. I tested it on myself, and Shuri is extremly smart." 

Both Rogers and Barnes had shocked looks on their faces. 

"You....your tech helped me ?" Barnes said. 

"Pepper was in constant contact with me while I was in space. Shuri called her and she called me. I gave her the approval and she gave her BARF." 

"But...why ?" 

"Well. We a clear mind, and not being lied to in my face. I realized that Rogers was right in one thing. My parents' death are not your fault, is Hydra's. I actually looked for the man that gave you the other to make sure he pays, but Zemo killed him." 

"Wait wait." Clint said. Turns out that with no Maximoff the man is quite likable. "What do you mean your parents." 

Catra looked at Rogers' face. How it suddenly turned panicked. 

"Tony." He said. "We can have this talk in private. I have been meaning to...." 

"HAHAHAHAHA !" Catra couldn't help but laugh. 

"Hey, this is serious !" 

"Oh yeah so serious. Hahahahahaha, so Steve. Want to say why are you hiding Siberia ?" 

Everyone looked as the disgraced Captain's face turned white. 

"Hey, what did he tell you ?" She asked Clint and Sam. 

"That....Tony attacked them for no reason. That he was trying to kill Barnes and Steve had to stop him." Sam said. "It's what T'Challa showed us when we asked him to see our actions in Wakanda." 

"Oh boy." 

"What the hell Steve !" Everyone was surprised when Barnes yelled. "That is not what happened and you know it !" 

"So you lied to us again." Clint rolled his eyes. "Why I am not surprise." 

"Guys please. Maybe I omitted some details but is the same thing, Tony attacked us without provocation." 

"No provocation ? Did the serum mess with your brain ?" Tony snarled. "Or are you forgetting how i was forced to see Barnes, who as mind controlled, kill my parents." 

Many gasps were heard at that. 

"It wasn't him and you know it Tony !" Rogers yelled desperately. "You had no right to attack him !" 

"But he didn't." Catra added. "I saw the footage. When you told him to calm down, he calmed down. You are forgetting one key detail Rogers. I am going to give you 3 seconds. 3." 

"No wait please !" 

"2" 

"I had to do it, Bucky needed me and..." 

"1." 

"It was the right thing to do !" 

"The detail that Rogers is forgetting. Is that for two years he knew what Barnes was forced to do. And he never once told Tony." 

Steve couldn't believe that this was happening. 

He planned to talk to Tony about this in private. That they should keep it in secret and not tell the others. So that the team wouldn't hate Tony as much.

But he could have never imagined that a stranger would tell everyone, or that they would blame Steve. 

"Look. You need to let me explain....." 

"What the hell is wrong with you man ?" Sam exploded. "You are telling me that all this time. We searched for Barnes, using Tony's tech, when he killed the Starks !" 

"It wasn't him !!" 

"Oh my god ! You can't even realize how mess up this is." 

"What do you except ?" Clint said. "We are not Bucky Barnes, we don't matter." 

"No Clint don't say that. Is just that...." Steve tried. 

"Dude, seriously, shut the fuck up." Daisy said. 

"You already proved what is that you truly care about. and it ain't the people. It ain't the people. It's just him." Bruce said. 

"You are not worthy of the title of hero. You are just a selfish man." Carol said. 

No no no. It wasn't suppose to be like this. Steve is not selfish he is a hero ! 

"Guys please. Just listen to me !" 

"Shut up Steve." 

Steve turned too Bucky. 

"Bucky please." 

"No Steve. This....they are all right. You are not the little stick that I was friends with, the one I fell for." 

"No Buck. It's still me, please love...." 

"Stop. Don't call me that. Steve. I don't love you, I don't like you." 

Steve's heart shattered at those words. 

Bucky doesn't love him........No. It can't be.

Steve and Bucky are meant to be together. It's destiny, just how Steve is destined to save the universe from Thanos. 

Steve looked around and saw everyone looking at him, accusing him, like he wasn't a hero. 

This is all wrong. Steve will....

That woman. Catra. She was smirking at him.

This is her fault, she did this.

She is the enemy. And Captain America always takes down the enemy. 

Steve knew what he had to do. 

He charged at her and swinged at punch at her face. 

But she just held it with her hand. 

"So we are doing this ? Fine then, I wanted to." 

Catra kicked Rogers away from her, back to the center of the room. 

The man clearly wanted more, because he charged again. 

He tried punching her, but her feline instincts allow her to doge easily. 

"To slow man. Pick it up." 

"Shut up !" 

Steve tried punching her, but Catra just dodged once again, and landed a powerful blow on his stomach. 

"I fought She-Ra so many times. You are nothing." 

"You think....that you are a hero ? If so then why did you fight your own girlfriend ? When Bucky was the Winter Soldier I refused to fight him. Because I love him. You and Adora are fakers ! You are not a hero you are villain !" 

Catra froze.

The memories of fighting Adora, of her mistakes. 

"You are just a scared girl crying to be noticed, you are pathetic !" 

Just like Shadow Weaver said. 

It's what she said before she hurt her. 

Is she a hero ? She would say no. 

She doesn't feel like one. 

But what he said about Adora.....

"Oh no." Tony said. "This bad." 

The bullshit Rogers was saying. It was full of lies. He doesn't know his friend. Rogers is full of bullshit. 

But he did one mistake. 

Adora and Catra's love is true. Not like the thing he believes he has with Barnes. 

"He is going to get it." 

"What ? Aren't you going to say anything !" Steve taunted. "Aren't you..." 

BAM ! 

Catra sent Steve flying with a powerful punch. 

"You. Know. Nothing. About ME !" 

She practically roared as she attacked him, 

Steve quickly got his shield. Knowing that it would protect him. 

But what happened next, no one saw it coming. 

With her claws, she striked Steve's shield. 

And ripped it in half. 

Steve watched in shock as his shield laid there, broken. 

"No, this is imposible." 

Steve could not think about it right now, Catra sent him flying with a kick. 

Catra was beyond pissed. 

She jumped and landed in front of Rogers, and started plummeting him. 

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM !" 

Steve tried to defend himself, but it was useless. 

Catra grabbed his arm. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH !" She said before she snapped his arm, 

"AAAAAAAH!" Steve yelled. 

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE DONE !" She said before snapping his other arm. 

"AAAAAAAAH!" 

"I am no hero. I know that. I did terrible things. But guess what, so did you !" She said before shattering his nose. 

"But unlike you, I am not trying to cover my mistakes, my errors. I caused my own problems ! I drove my friends away ! and yeah it's my fault !" 

She broke his perfect teeth next. 

"But I am getting better, I am trying to be a good friend, I am trying to be a better person ! But if there is one thing I will never doubt, is my love for Adora. I love her to death, and it's not fake love Rogers ! I love her and you won't doubt that from me ! Unlike you, I know what love is. Is repeating your parent and their choices. Is taking care of one another, is wanting to be there for them, even if you don't agree always with what they say. That is love Rogers. AND I LOVE ADORA !" 

She raised her hand, claws in the air. 

But a gentle hand held her. 

"Catra, is ok. Calm down." 

Adora. 

"Adora, what are..." 

"I heard what he said. You know it's not true. He is trying to spread what he did, to you." She said calmly. "You did mistakes, yeah, so did I. So did everyone. But we recognize them and try to improve them. Not like him." 

She gently pressed her hand. 

"He is not worthy of this. Just leave him to his craziness." 

Catra took a big breath and got off Rogers, and into Adora's arms. 

"Adora, can we go, to a private place, please." 

"Of course sweetheart, we can go." 

Steve watched as Adora took Catra away.

She....she defeated him. Like he was nothing. 

This can't be happening. 

Steve is not weak, he is strong he is... 

He looked as the red iron boot landed right in front of his face. 

Tony stood in front of him. Fully in the armor. That woman Scorpia at his side. 

"Tony please..." 

The last thing Steve saw was the red boot heading to his face. Then his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Steve is not exactly done in this story. But this will be the last time he will cause a major screw up. Like Natasha, they are not jailing him so he can be in the fight, but don't worry. You don't have to except that he will cause any major problems. He will just be the source of some laughs as we see him get humilated. In fact, his POVs in the battle will be very short. as we have to focus on the actual heroes. 
> 
> I see some called that Sif would be Steve's ally. If you read my past stories, you do know I hate her. So how is she here ? She was among the Asgardian survivors, and has been in the hotel were the others are. Thor doesn't trust or even like her anymore, as he now sees how she hates his brother, and decided to treat her like the piece of shit she is. Also, Thor kept Loki away from her.


	20. Relaxing Between Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team takes some moments to relax between the storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve has been subdued, and most importantly, beaten up and left like the wimp he is. But, Thanos is coming now, he is VERY close. 
> 
> This is the calm before the storm chapter, because after this, things will get moving, and fast.

Everyone watched as Steve was dragged by Carol to a conference room. Wanda following her, with her magic bound, she has no choice. 

Valkyrie grabbed Sif and with Stephen's portals, took her to where the Asgardians were staying. Thor would deal with her when he returned. 

Soon, everyone started moving away. Not caring about what just happened to Steve. He did call for it himself. Tony moved first, dragon Rhodes, Bruce, and Vision and telling them he has important information for them. Stephen moved next, saying that he has a girl and he rather be with her than Steve. T'Challa asked him for a portal for the same reason. 

All were saying that they had better things to do. It left James alone with Loki. 

"Hey, Loki, are you alright ?" 

"Peachy. What happened ?" 

"Steve attacked you, along side Maximoff and an asgardian named Sif." 

"Of course she did, she hates me." 

"The cat lady, Catra I think, defeated them all." 

"She.....hehehehe, of course she did. She's a magicat, that species is formidable. I bet Sif shook from fear. Magicats have taken out Asgardian warriors with ease. " 

"She did. She was taken out by surprise though. Steve tried to fight her and.....well just looked at the blood and teeth on the floor." 

"Hahahahahahahahaha. I wish I could have seen that. Out of the originals, the Captain is the one I dislike the most. Of the two I dislike. Stark, Banner, and Barton are fine, and Thor is my brother." 

"So you do care about him." 

"Please don't tell him I said that." 

James couldn't help but laugh. 

Loki was fine, and to James, that is all that matters. 

Not Steve. Who he didn't think about again. 

Adora laid in the room they shared of the tower, as Catra just laid on her side. 

When they arrived, and after Catra cried for a bit. Remembering the past is never easy for her. She asked to be alone and called Perfuma. Perfuma gave her a 30 min session where she managed to make Catra calm down, and then she called Adora back. 

"How are you ?" 

"Fine I guess. I thought beating up Rogers would feel great. And it did, but then he said that." 

"Bullshit, you know it. Most of what comes from that man's mouth is bullshit." 

"Was it ? He did say somethings that are right. I have been in love with you for years, ever since we were kids, and yet I had no qualms with hurting you, or even trying to kill you." 

"Catra.....Yes. Those things happened, but Rogers doesn't have, and I bet doesn't even care about, the whole story." 

Adora gentry soothed her hand while she spoke. 

"You were taken as a kid by the Horde. Immediately given to a woman that despised you the moment she laid eyes on you. For your whole childhood, you were either seen as a pet, for me, or as a nobody. Lonnie constantly bullied you, and she was the nicest of the cadets that did it. The others were savage. Shadow Weaver, always punished you when things went wrong, even if they were my fault. Hordak didn't care about any of us. And I....I failed protecting you, and when I left, it made you snap. I finished damaging your own mental state." 

It was an argument that made most of the rebellion forgive Catra. Perfuma found it after their sessions, and then they realized the truth. Scorpia did feel some guilt for leaving Catra when she did, even if she did have some good reasons. Had she known the truth of her fucked up past, she would have just taken Catra with her. But the most guilt went to Adora. She had know what a living horror was Catra's childhood, she lived it. Sure she didn't have the best one either, but at least Shadow Weaver cared for her. She should have considered what it looked like for Catra when she left, and not just, I am turning good and that's it." 

"You didn't fail me Adora. I was stupid and should just have taken your offer of joining you at the start." 

"NO...I did mess up. I should have thought of you and not of me alone. I should have tried harder." 

Ironically, the one that actually got thew Catra was Double Trouble. The shape shifter didn't use the most gentle approach, but by going threw every feeling that Catra had, they made her snap of her blind rage and mental breakdown, and actually start thinking of what she wanted. Glimmer finished the job on the Prime ship, making Catra remember the good that she had on her life. 

Adora could have done that, way before, if she had just thought. 

"We all made mistakes. The thing that matters, is that we are fixing and making up for our actions. Remember, Rogers tried projecting himself into you." 

"We are both not the best people." 

"But who is trying to make up for her mistakes ? Not him, you. We can't let the past define us, all what we can do, is learn form it, and make sure we are better in the future." 

Catra sighted. 

"You're right. I don't know why I let him get to me. He's an asshole. Oh now I am feeling really good that I taught him a lesson." 

"Now that's the Catra I know and love. But you broke our pact." 

"What ?" 

"You said I could have a peace on him, and after you got done, there was nothing left." 

"Man, did I really do a number on him ?" 

"If he tries to mess with you again, then he would be somehow even dummer." 

Steve can't let things like this. 

He woke up in a med bed, he didn't remember what happened. Last he remembers he was saving Bucky, and the cat lady attacked him. 

A nurse came in and did some final checks in Steve. She gave him a mirror and was shocked at what he saw. He had claw marks in his face, and he was missing some teeth ! 

Steve was angered by this, and demanded that the lady faced consequences when Rhodes came in.

"She is facing nothing, other than some praise on youtube. FRIDAY uploaded the video." 

"So the people can see what she did, why is everyone on her side !" 

"Ok. First of all, you kidnaped Barnes and refused to let him go, as well as took Loki out of commission. Thor will not be happy by the way. Any of us could have gone and subdue you because you refused to let Barnes go, even when he pleaded. Second, you attacked first, with no provocation. All Catra did was expose your lies from Siberia, and that was enough for you to attack her. Third, in your blind rage, you triggered her memories from her traumatic childhood. I don't know the story, but Tony does, and from what he described it, lady had it hard growing up and is traumatized by it. Like with Tony on Siberia, you triggered them by your own free will, so even if they attacked, it's your fault. As they were not in a good mental state, while you were. Also, she's not from this planet. She is under the protection of Etheria's Queen, and we can't afford to cause an intergalactic incident, when Earth is just a nobody in the galaxy." 

Steve just looked at him outraged. 

"But she..." 

"But nothing Rogers. Catra will not face consequences for this ! You on the other hand. Kidnapped a fellow team member, assaulted a Prince, and a General from other planets, and now, we also know you obstructed justice for Howard and Maria Stark !" 

Steve paled. What does this mean for Bucky ? Steve won't allow them to hurt him. 

"Calm down ok. Tony searched for the man responsible, which is the one that gave Barnes the order. He's dead, so Tony is searching for the other Hydra heads that agreed on the hit. He will not go after Barnes. You on the other hand, you knew, for two years, both Romanoff and you knew and said nothing. Used Tony's resources without even telling him. You didn't even tell Wilson, Barton or even Maximoff. That secret Rogers, is what you will be facing consequences for. Not Barnes, you." 

"I was protecting Bucky." 

"Tell that to the court." He said before leaving. "Oh, and please read the papers in the table." 

Steve glared at him as he left, and got the papers out.

What he read, made Steve go white. 

It was a restriction order, from Bucky ! Steve can't get close to him ! 

No, no no no, it had to be a trick. Loki, Tony, those aliens, they had have to mess something up.

Steve was trying to save Bucky. He was doing the right thing ! He was protecting the love of his life. 

The people had to see it that way.

Right ? 

"You are totally rambling, you lost me." Pepper said while she and Tony walked in Central Park. 

"I am telling you Pep, I saw it in my dream. We are going to have a daughter !" 

"I haven't even been a month pregnant Tony. How are you so sure ?" 

"I have this feeling. I am already going to go and buy all of the dresses and toys our little girl will need." 

"And if it's a boy ?" 

"It won't be, trust me." 

"Haha. Fine, your instinct has yet to fail me. Do you even have a name ?" 

"Morgan !" 

"Morgan ?" 

"Yeah, in case I am wrong, the name works for the two genders. Also, we would name him after your eccentric Uncle." 

"The uncle I barely speak too." 

"Yep. Also I like the name." 

"Morgan Stark Potts.....I like it." 

"Great." 

Tony gently touched her stomach. 

"You see baby girl, we already have the perfect name for you." 

Pepper couldn't help but smile at that. Tony is so happy to become a father, and so is she, she never thought she would be a mother. 

It makes the wedding even more special. 

"Say, Adora said about all of the other friends that you made in Etheria. Not just this 6, we are going to need a bigger place." 

"Right....Yeah you are right." 

"What about we do it on the lake, were we are building the house ?" 

"That's perfect. That is a perfect idea. Alos, you reminded me I need to take certain kitty to look for proposal rings." 

"She's proposing ? Wow. And you know about rings ?" 

"No one is better than me." 

"Vision told me you panicked because you couldn't choose." 

"Hahahaha." 

"Say. Have you thought of who is going to be Morgan's godmother ?" 

"Say what now ?" 

"We agreed that Rhodey is going to be the godfather, but we still need to choose a godmother." 

"And none of us have really close female friends...." 

"You do actually. The certain Kitty that you need to get a ring for." 

"You want Catra to be the godmother ?" 

"After how she beated up Rogers, why won't I want someone like that to protect our child." 

"I like that idea. I will ask her. Hey Pep ?" 

"Yes Tony." 

"Mind telling me why FRIDAY told me to work on the Rescue suit ?" 

"I bet you already figured it out." 

"You are not going to the fight right ? you're pregnant." 

"Tony. For years I have seen you face Thanos in your nightmares. Now that the fight is coming for real, there is no way I am going to allow you to fight it alone." 

"But the baby..." 

"Morgan will be fine. FRIDAY is making sure of that. Besides, when she was pregnant with you, Maria Stark got in many dangerous situations to protect her family. Well, I am becoming a Stark, so I might as well also be there for my family." 

"You.....you'll be careful ok. You and Morgan are the world to me," 

"We will be fine Tony. But I'm also going to have your back." 

"I....ok. Thanks. For having my back." 

She responded that by kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And hey, you are already calling her Morgan !" 

"I got attached to the name. And we are going to buy girl clothes now." 

Entrapta ?" Bow called. "Entrapta where are you ?" 

"Bow, I am right here !" 

"Where are you.....O MY GOD WHAT IS THAT ?" 

"This, my dear friend, is what I am going to use to fight Thanos. Tony helped me built it." 

"What the hell is this ! IT'S HUGE." Bow said amazed. 

"I know right, Thanos won't know what it hit him, this thing is beautiful. I think I am going to call him, Antonio." 

"It's so awesome ! How does it work, how do you operate it !" 

"Well, let me show you step by step." 

When Glimmer founded her boyfriend and Entrapta talking about all of this tech, she just had one thing to say. 

"Nope." She teleported away. 

"Thor, welcome back buddy." Tony said as he greeted him along side Bruce. "Did you got what you wanted." 

"Aye. I got two new weapons !" He showed them the new Mjornir, and an axe. 

"Why the axe ?" 

"For Thanos we are going to need everything we can have. My hammer has the same powers than before, but the axe, Stormbreaker, it allows me to summon the bifrost at will, and it has more powerful attacks." 

"Great." 

"Does it have, the worthy thing ?" Bruce asked. 

"Well. It does not allow anyone to carry it, but the conditions are different this time." 

"Really, what are there ?" 

"I will tell you after I see my people, and a doctor, because I took the heart of a dying star to my back." 

Thor proceeded to faint. 

"Tony." 

Tony turned around to Stephen's voice. 

"Hey Stephen how is it going ?" 

"Good good. Planning a wedding isn't easy." 

"I empathize." 

"Congratulations on the baby by the way." 

"Thanks. Say can you tell me if it's a boy or a girl." 

"I am not ruining the surprise." He said with a smirk. "But I need to talk to you about something." 

"What is it ?" 

"Thanos is close. Really close. The Time Stone showed me." 

Tony felt dread. 

"How much time do we have ?" 

"Three days. The final preparations must start now. Also, there is one more thing." 

"What..." 

"I looked over the futures of the upcoming conflict, finding the best outcome for the fight. Tony, you are key for the best future." 

"Why, what do I have to do ?" 

"I really can't tell you. If I do, it won't happen. Just stay alive until the time is right, I will let you know." 

"Stephen, no one will stop me from meeting my child." 

"Keep that thought, because it's what we need to win." 

"Can I ask, how many futures did you see ?" 

"14,600,005" 

"How many do we win ?" 

"One."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora being a good girlfriend, Pepper being a badass, Steve being stupid, and Entrapta being.....well Entrapta. 
> 
> All is normal. 
> 
> Except for one thing. Like Stephen said, there is ony one future that they win, but what will be the cost ?


	21. When The Clock Hits Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce finish the gauntlet for the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly shit. I just looked and realized that this became my most popular marvel crossover. Wow, I'm honestly out of words. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading this. I will admit, writting this story has been helping me getting my mind of a family issue, and I am very glad you are enjoying it.
> 
> We are so close to the battle with Thanos.....so close. 
> 
> Very close. 
> 
> But also, some characters are close too......death.
> 
> Also this chapter is short, is just to build the dread, that the time has come.

4:00:00

Thanos sat in his throne as he made his way to Earth. 

The whole army was ready, the weapons were perfected. Thanos himself, was ready. 

In Earth, he would face his two biggest opponents. She-Ra, and Stark. 

Never in his life, has Thanos felt so much anticipation for a fight. 

It will be the fight to decide the fate of the universe. 

And just like his victory, it has to be glorious.

Soon, the clock will hit zero. And then the fight will start. 

3:10:14 

Tony, Bruce, Entrapta, and Rocket looked at the finishing touches of the nano gauntlet. It can switch sizes but is set for Adora's hand. 

The compound is mostly empty. Rocket and Groot are the only guardians in here. The others set off to find more allies for the fight. The Revengers are all here. T'Challa is in Wakanda and Stephen is in Karma Tarch, with Sam and Clint being there so sorcerers can check their minds and make sure they are clear. Carol left with Daisy to the SHIELD hq. Scott and Hope are with Pym. Rhodey, Vision, Barnes, and Peter are here, and all of the Ehterian heroes. And Tony himself of course. 

Oh, and Rogers, Romanoff, and Maximoff, but they don't matter. They are sulking in their room. 

"Ok, Vision just got the stone removed by us and Shuri." Bruce said. "Let's see how the gauntlet reacts to it." 

With the mechanical arms, they slowly placed the stone in the gauntlet. 

"Now let's put in the Time Stone." Tony said. Stephen gave it to him, saying it was part of the ending they win. 

Just as the Time Stone was placed....

"BOOM!" Rocket laughed. 

Tony and Bruce looked at him while Entrapta laughed as well. 

"The gauntlet is supporting the stones" Entrapta said to her recorder. "Now with Mermista having the Soul Stone we could test for three, as the others are in Thanos' possetion. That and we need to make sure the Soul Stone is only brought for emergency. So we can't test it now." 

"Those she alway speak to that thing ?" Bruce asked. 

"Yep." Tony said. 

Tony looked at the clock. 

Stephen said they have 3 days. 

And knowing him, they are running out of time. Stephen saw the future, so when the clock hits zero. The time comes. 

2:37:24 

The time is running out. 

Catra has been counting the seconds until the clock to the arrival of Thanos hits.

Everyone is nervous of course. But they need to be strong. 

They can't let the time getting closer make them go stress and loose focus. 

She looked at the new armor Tony gave her. It's like the one she wored when she joined Adora. But it's long sleeved, and it's fabric is made to protect her. She also has fingerless cloves to protect her hands. 

Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and Entrapta got similar uniforms. Maching what they use normally, but also more secure and protected. 

They are kind of like their space suits actually. Just, more cooler. 

Scorpia is already armed in her whole body, but Tony built her somethings to cover her up even more, as well as to protect her tail no matter what. 

Now, they can only wait. 

2:01:03 

Thor has made sure all of Asgard is secured in Norway. Their gorveremnt has been a big help. 

Most of his best warriors have died, and Sif can't be trusted on turning in Loki the minute she sees him, so he is keeping her in Asgard, at least she can protect them.

It would be her final mission as a warrior however. She directly disobeyed his orders and attacked his brother. And Thor is in no forgiving mood. As soon as this is over, she will be stripped from her warrior status, and will have to get a new life as a citizen. Oh and she will also spend some days, weeks, months probably, in jail. 

Thor gripped his new weapons. The time for the fight is almost here. 

1:23:45

Glimmer just finished talking with the other Princesses and the Sorcerers in Karma Tarch. 

They are all set to when Thanos comes here. 

"Glimmer." Bow called her. "You....you need to put your suit on." 

"We still have an hour Bow." 

"I know. But I need you to be safe." 

"I know, I know.....Hey, that looks good on you." 

"I know right ? Tony really out did himself with this. Although you should have seen Adora. Catra put on her's first, and she stayed staring for 15 minutes." 

"Hahahahaha classic Adora. Now let me try this." 

She needed that little laugh. She won't have them for a while. 

But she will make sure they can laugh again. 

1:00:00

Steve sat on his bed. 

He had to make a plan to rescue Bucky. 

Natasha returned, but with some bands attached to her hands. They are monitoring her movements 24/7 by Coulson. Who Steve just learned that he is alive, why did he hide from Steve ? Isn't Coulson his biggest fan ? 

"He hates you now." Natasha said. "He despises both of us. When we made the Info Dump, he had to see many of his friends die. All of SHIELD hates us." 

"But it was the only way to stop Hydra !" 

"Not according to them, we could have called Stark. He is a master in computers." 

Steve gritted his teeth. Tony couldn't be there, it would compromise Bucky's safety, Why didn't anyone see that ? 

Bucky. Poor Bucky needs saving fast. Steve can't go close to him without FRIDAY stopping him. 

He needs to act, and he needs to do it fast. Time is running out. 

0:44:73. 

Adora ate some food before meeting the others. She got hungry from the nerves. 

"Adora." 

That voice...

She suddenly was She-Ra, and was in a orange space.

"Nice to see you again." 

It's Mara !

"Mara, what are you doing here ?" 

"I needed to speak to you, and the Soul Stone agreed. It sent me here to talk." 

She held her hands. 

"I see you defeated Prime, well done." 

"I...I thought that was the end, but it's not. Now we need to deal with Thanos and from what I hear he is worst. I don't know what to do I....I'm scared Mara." 

"It's normal to be scared. Adora, I can't make you feel brave and take the terror away. But I can advise you, focus on what you love, not on winning, fight for them and fight for yourself, for the live you want. Remember, you are more than what you can give to other people, you deserve love too." 

"But is this it ? Is this the end ?" 

"Adora, trouble is something that will always be there. And maybe in the far future, someone else will come in and try to take the universe. But I can tell you this, that you will finally rest after Thanos, if victory is achieved." 

"Mara, what will happen, if Thanos snaps. Who would...." 

"From what the stones know. You would actually be one of the survivors. Among the half that lives. Your girlfriend Catra would survive as well, but your friends Glimmer and Bow, they would not. The Iron Man would come out if it alive, and so would his wife and unborn child, but he would loose the one he sees as a son. Everyone would looese Adora, even if some get to live. There are many other outcomes for the fight. But you need to focus on what is the best one." 

"Of course, I am She-Ra, I will protect the universe." 

Mara smiled at her. 

"Actually, I think the universe might need Adora, more than She-Ra." 

"What ?" 

"Goodbye Adora. and good luck." 

"No Mara wait, what did you mean with..." 

Adora suddenly founded herself back in the table. 

"What, Mara ?" 

"Hey Adora." 

Adora saw Catra looking at her. Tony behind her. 

"The time is almost here, and I needed to see you." 

"Right right, just..." 

Adora immediately hugged Catra. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too. Now come on." 

Adora opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 

0:00:04

3

2

1

0:00:00

Just then, thhe sky turned black and.....a missile came straight to them. 

"WATCH OUT !" 

BOOM ! 

Tony was thrown outside the window, calling his suit to protect him.

Adora and Catra ducked and protected themselves from the rubble. 

Glimmer and Bow were with Entrapta and Scopia when the missiles hit. 

Entrapta and Scopia were thrown into one whole, while Glimmer and Bow were thrown into another, the gauntlet falling with them. 

Thor and his team were thrown outside the compound to the nearby river. The 4 revengers fell to the water with Veronica coming in to protect a still Hulkless Bruce. 

Rhodey, Vision, Peter, and James were also thrown into holes while Steve and his team were blasted away. 

"BOSS, BOSS WAKE UP !" 

Tony woke up with difficulty. 

"I am here FRI. I'm alive. What happened ?" 

"The compound has been attacked boss. He's here." 

Tony looked around. He was outside a clearly destroyed compound. 

The big ship just above him. 

"FRI, can you detect anyone else ?" 

"No boss. Sorry." 

Dam it. 

Tony is the only one in the zone, and he might have to fight Thanos alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is here ! The battle is going to start ! 
> 
> Also, if you think this is a cliffhanger, well, then get ready for some worst ones. 
> 
> Also....some have asked if there is going to be a follow up. Well, let Scorpia answer that. *Gives Scorpia a microphone* 
> 
> Scorpia starts dancing and singing with Entrapta at one side, and Scott on the other. 
> 
> "We're doing a sequel  
> There's no need to disguise  
> The author considers us a good series  
> We're doing a sequel  
> The author wants more  
> While we wait for Tom Hanks to make Toy Story 5"
> 
> "We are doing a sequel ! and more characters will die !  
> And the Author is bringing some old friends in it."   
> We are doing a sequel ! with much more Catradora  
> And the author will bash Steve so much more."


	22. Destiny Always Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos has arrived to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the final battle has arrived. Who will live and who will die ?

Thanos teleported just in the center of the destroyed compound. 

"Earth, I am finally here." 

Thanos looked around. So this is their base. 

"Supergiant, do you copy me ?" 

"I got you father." 

"Take the rest of the order and kill anyone that is in your way. Except for She-Ra, and Stark. They are mine." 

"While we look, what will you do ?" 

"Wait." 

"Dam it." Netossa said. "We lust the signal." 

"Can we get it back ?" Spinerella asked Hordak. 

"No. The communication with the ones in Earth has been totally destroyed." 

"Which means that they have been attacked." Mermista finished. "Thanos has come for them." 

"Then we all know what to do." Netossa said. "Everyone get ready !" 

Stephen quickly finished his meditation. 

"Wong !" 

"Yes ?" 

"He's arrived. Is everything ready ?" 

"All we need is your power and we are set." 

"Good. Let's do it." 

"Evacuate the surrounding area." Phil said. "No civilain comes close to the battlefield." 

As soon as FRIDAY reported the compound's destruction. He knew Thanos had arrived. 

He went to see Daisy and Carol preparing to leave. 

"Alright you two, I can only say good luck." 

Daisy gave him a hug. 

"Don't do something stupid while I am gone." 

"Haha, I should be saying that." 

He saw his daughter figure and the Captain that is clearly crushing in her, leave.

Phil always believed in heroes, and now it's up to them. 

T'Challa got his armies ready. 

When he lost contact with the compund, he knew what he had to do. There is no more time. 

Meanwhile at the compund everyone inside is having a bit of an issue. 

In one of the wholes, Rhodey and Vision were trying to escape with James,Rocket and Groot. 

"We need to get out of here !" Rhodey said. "There water is coming close !" 

Suddenly a giant piece of debree went to crush them. 

"Everyone, get down !" Vision said as he held the debree. 

"I AM GROOT !" Groot screamed as the water started fall.

"GROOT YOU IDIOT YOU JIXED US !" Rocket yelled. 

Scorpia slowly woke up from the blast. 

She remembers falling, with Entrapta's falling form being above her, but now she is not here." 

"Entrapta ? Entrapta can you hear me ?" 

Entrapta didn't answer. 

"Man, where am I ?" 

"Hey, can anyone hear us ?" Rhodey called. 

"Waits guys ! This is Scopia can you hear me ?" 

"Listen we are drowning, we need help to ge out of here !" 

"WHAT, CAN YOU HEAR ME, WHERE ARE YOU ?" 

"In the south side of the compound, we need urgent help !" 

"Hang on, I'M COMING !" 

Scorpia started heading south, destroying everything that blocked her way. 

"Glimmer." Bow called. 

Glimmer got up and looked at him. 

"Bow, what happened ?" 

"Thanos, he attacked us, can you get us out of here ?" 

"I can, just give me a moment to clear my head." 

"I really don't know how much time we have and......wait, the gauntlet, it fell with us !" 

"What !" 

"We need to find it." 

She took his hand and gently got up.

"Alright, now we just need to...." 

Suddenly a low growl was heard. 

"Bow did you hear that ?" 

"I did." 

Glimmer looked around, and sent a magic ball to light the hallway. 

When it passed thew the halls, they saw them.

Some monsters looking straight at them. 

"Glimmer..." 

"We need to find that gauntlet." 

"Then there is only one thing we can do." 

"Yeah.......RUN !" 

Bruce carried the asgardians with the Hulkbuster armor, and took them to land. 

"Guys, are you all ok ?" 

Valkyrie was the first to wake up. 

"Bruce ?" 

"Hey Val." 

"I like you better green than red and gold, that's Tony's thing. I still love you though." 

Thor woke up soon after. 

"Tony ?" 

"Sorry Thor, it's Bruce." 

"Oh. Since when do you use one of the armors ?" 

"Tony taught me how to use the Hulkbuster, if the Hulk didn't come in, I wanted to be useful." 

"Ah I see. Good my friend." 

"A robo hulk." Loki groaned. "What else is new ?" 

Thor patted his shoulder and helped him out. 

"Where are we ?" 

"We are just outside the compound, Besides the lake." 

"And where it will be your resting place." 

The Revengers turned around and saw the new comers. 

The Black Order. 

"So." Maw said. "Here once again we are, with the Asgardian heroes." 

"Actually we are two Asgardians, one human, and a crazy handsome frost giant." Loki said. 

"You have always bee an annoying one." Maw said. 

"Enough !" Supergiant screamed. "You 4 focus on taking care of them. I will find the stones for father, as well as the one that is producing so much magical energy." She said. 

"Killing more Asgardians, with pleasure." Glaive remarked. 

Thor went to get his weapons, but only found Stormbreaker.

"Hey blondie, where is the hammer ?" Valkyrie asked. 

"I....I think I left it in the bathroom." 

"Great. Summon..." 

They were interrupted when Obsidian threw a punch at them. 

"I don't think they will allow me too." He said, eyes sparkling, and Stormbreaker charging. "Besides, they are not Thanos. Without their master, we can take them !" 

Thor led his team against the Black Order, fighting at the river side. Thor will avenge his people. 

"Adora, Adora wake up !" 

"Ahhhh." Adora woke up to the destroyed compund, and Catra standing just in top of her. 

"Catra, what ?" 

"I think you can guess what happened." 

"Where are the others ?" 

"No idea, but we need to get out of here. We are lucky, we are still on the upper level and did not get crushed." 

Catra grabbed her hand, and helped her stand up. 

They got out of the wreckage, and found Tony standing there. 

"Hey, what are you looking at ?" 

"Him." He pointed. 

Adora and Catra looked where he was pointing and saw him. Thanos. 

"What has he been doing ?" Catra asked. 

"Absolutely nothing." 

"The stones ?" Adora asked.

"He has the ones he had before, the ones we had, are still under all of this." Catra pointed. 

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Adora said. 

"You two know that this is a trap right ?" Tony said. 

"Yeah, this idiot never cares for traps." Catra said. "And in this case, I really don't care either." 

"Well good. I just wanted to know we are all in agreement." 

Adora closed her eyes, it's time. 

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL !" 

The three heroes walked threw the wreckage, to where the titan sat. 

"In time, you'll know what is like to loose." Thanos said. "To give it everything you have, and yet fail, nonetheless." 

He looked at them from where he was setting. 

"Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives. And now it's here, I am here." 

The three heroes stood close to each other as they got close to him. 

"You know, there is really no point of doing this. We can just come to an agreement." 

"Yeah right." Catra sneered. "That means giving you the stones right ?" 

"Child. The stones are needed for what I have to do. The universe is unbalanced, and soon, if it's not corrected, it will be unchangeable." 

"So your answer is to kill trillions." 

"It's a necessary sacrifice." 

"What ? So you believe yourself a profet ?" Tony said. 

"I am survivor, just like you Stark." 

"How do you know my name ?" 

"You think I don't know who destroyed my army ? Besides, we are both cursed with knowledge." 

Thanos then stood up. 

"Last chance, are you going to give me the stones ?" 

"I think you know that we won't do that." Adora said. 

"Good, I would be disappointed if you gave them." 

He gripped his fist, the three stones glowing. 

"Balance will happen, no matter what." 

"No Thanos." Adora said. "What will happen, is your defeat !" 

The three jumped into the battle. Teaming up to take down the titan. 

The battle for the universe has began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Catra, and Tony are already fighting Thanos. While the others are in big problems. 
> 
> So exited for next chapter, because moments I have really waiting for are finally happening ! 
> 
> Also, since Steve and co made no appearance in this, sadly they are alive and will show up next chapter. 
> 
> Also, where is Peter........


	23. We Fight United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gathers her allies to fight Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohooo, chapter 23 ! is here ! This is the chapter were I wrote moments I have been waiting all for you to see ! 
> 
> No more talking, just enjoy.

Glimmer and Bow ran while the monsters chased them. 

"How hard can it be to find a simple gauntlet ! " Glimmer screamed. 

"It has two glowing stones, we should see it in this darkness !" Bow yelled. 

RAAAAAR 

"Oh god, this things are UGLY!" Bow said as he fired another arrow. 

"Focus Bow, focus." 

They reached on a close end, and the only way to go, is up. 

"Dam it." 

"I will teleport us up." Glimmer said as she held Bow. 

But just as when they came up, there were even more monsters. 

"OH YOU HAVE TO BE FUCK..." 

But then, webs came in and trapped the monsters. 

Peter showed up behind them and grabbed the monsters from his webs, and threw them into the whole. 

Bow got a fire arrow, and shot it at the following aliens, burning them to death. 

While Glimmer....."Oh no. I just cursed in front of a child." 

"Hey, I am the child that just saved your lifes !" 

"Hell yeah you are." Bow said as he held his hand for a high five, one that Peter happily returned. 

"Ok, now we need to find the gauntlet." 

"Oh you mean this ?" Peter said, holding the gauntlet. "I found it lying just in front of me when I fell. I honestly don't know how I fell here, I was at Mr. Rhodey's side." 

"Kiddo. You are amazing." Glimmer said hugging him. "Now we can get out of here !" 

She grabbed Bow and teleported them away before more monsters could find them.

Vision still held the debree while the others tried not too drown. 

"I am Groot !" 

"Yeah, this is it buddy !" 

"HANG ON FRIENDS, I AM COMING !" Scopia yelled while she run towards them. 

"Hey Scorpia, can you hear me ?" 

"Entrapta, where the hell where you ?" 

"Getting Antonio." 

Scorpia looked as Antonio came to her. 

"Hell yeah !" 

"Argh !" Bruce said as Obsidian threw him away. 

The Hulkbuster was showing signs of great damage. He might know how to pilot it, but he is no Tony. This is not easy to do. 

Loki was being pinned by Maw, while Valkyrie was grabbed by the neck by Obsidian. 

"Valkyrie !" Bruce tried to help her, but Obsidian grabbed the arm, and ripped it from the armor. He then hit the arc reactor of the suit, making it even more broken.

"Dam it !" 

Bruce looked as Thor fought the two assassins viciously. He was doing good, but it's two vs one, he needs help. Loki was in deep trouble against Maw, while Obsidian is choking Valkyrie ! The woman he loves ! 

"Is anyone one available, we need back up !" 

"Boss is fighting Thanos along side Adora and Catra, Dr.Banner." FRIDAY said. "I can't get the others !" 

Bruce can't do anything. But maybe.... 

"Hulk ! Hulk we need you !" 

A growl was heard in his heard. 

"Hulk our friends are in trouble !" 

"Banner's friends, not Hulk's." 

"No, they are your friends too. Listen pal. All the people that care about me, care about you too. Because we are united. We are different, yet the same." 

"Friends have betrayed Hulk before." 

"Those our not our friends. They have proven to be untrustworthy and are getting their right punishment. But Hulk, we do have true friends. Tony, Thor, Valkyrie, who we can agree is much more. The new ones like Scorpia, Stephen, and even Loki !" 

"And how does Banner see Hulk ?" 

"I....I used to see you as a curse. But now I know, that you are the opposite. You are the cure I needed to finally do what I want, help people ! It's what we both want ! I am sorry I treated you like I did before. But now I will change, we can both change." 

Bruce was sent flying by Maw before Hulk could respond. 

But before he got up, he felt something......a familiar green. 

"Let's do this." 

The Black Order was gaining advantage over the Asgrdians, when suddenly, a green big arm came threw the whole in the Hulkbuster. The other was broken as the other green arm showed up. 

The armor started breaking apart, as more green came threw, until the green hand came in and broke the helmet. Revealing the very angry face of the Hulk. 

Hulk letted out a rage filled roar. 

"Yes !" Thor said as he saw the Hulk's return. 

Hulk looked at the enemies hurting his friends. 

"HULK, SMASH !" 

Hulk charged in and punched Obsidian in the face, freeing Valkyrie and sending him flying. 

"Glad to see you back big guy !" 

The Black Order slowly backed away. Not only is Hulk back, he is now stronger. 

Hulk looked at them, and charged at his enemies, ready to fight once again. 

Steve slowly got out of the wreckage of his home. 

He can't believe that the compound has been destroyed. This is his home. 

"Nat, Wanda ? Can you hear me !" 

Instead of answers. He heard fighitng. 

Steve looked down, and saw Tony and his new friends fighting Thanos. 

This is it. The time has come for Steve to be the hero that he is meant to be. 

Steve got ready for the fight of his life. To save the universe. 

Tony landed as he charged his repulsers. 

"Alright Adora, hit me !" 

Adora sent energy at him, charging his repulsors even more, and firing them at Thanos. 

The Titan stumbled, but used his stones to protect himself. He then grabbed Tony and sent him flying. 

Catra jumped in and tried to get the stones, but he used the Space Stone to sent her flying. 

Adora ran and clashed swords with him. 

The two fought viciously, both trying to get solid hits at each other. 

But then....Steve came in and jumped in Thanos' shoulders. 

Thanos gave Adora a weird look. "Is this insect with you ?" 

"Just throw him away." 

Thanos just shook Steve off his shoulders and kicked him away.

Adora used that to land a cut in Thanos' leg. 

"Arr, you little." 

He grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. Adora had to use her sword to avoid being behaded. 

Steve got up. 

If Thanos thinks Steve is done. Well he is wrong the fight is just starting. 

He just needs an edge too.....then he saw it. 

Mjornir ! Steve remembers how he almost lifted it before Ultron came in. 

His actions against the accords, how he protected Bucky. Must have made him worthy ! 

Steve ran and tried to lift the hammer, but it didn't move ! 

"Come on come on !" Steve yelled. He had to be worthy ! 

But then, the hammer started moving, started rising from the ground. Steve thought he finally did it, he proved himself worthy ! 

But then, the hammer flew away from his hands.....

And into Catra's. 

Steve had no time to think about it, he was blasted by the Power Stone, and knocked out. 

Catra got up, to fight again, when Mrjonir landed in her hand. 

"What !" She said as the hammer got into her. 

"I knew it !" Tony said while he recovered. Thor said there were new conditions, and Catra fitted them. "Come on Catra, do it !" 

She looked at Adora, and saw her being pinned by Thanos. 

Rage took over her, and she charged at the Titan. 

With him distracted, she letted out a mighty swing, sending him flying. 

"Catra !" Adora said amazed. 

She opted to temporary ignore her girlfriend, and used the hammer to send lighting at Thanos. 

Using her feline reflexes, she attacked before Thanos could recover. Throwing the hammer, fighting, and her claws without giving him a break. 

Adora saw the chance and attacked too. Both teaming up and gaining on the titan. 

"ENOUGH !" Thanos screamed. He blasted the two away with the Power Stone. 

He got up from his beat down and looked at them. 

"You have impressed me Magicat. I expected a good fight from She-Ra and Stark, but you. Once again, a simple mortal has risen, to be with the most powerful ones. You have my respect." 

Catra shook her head from the blast, and helped Adora up.

"Come on Adora, get up." 

She managed to maintain She-Ra, but who knows for how much. 

"You know in all of my years of conquest." Thanos continued. "All the slaughters, it was never personal. Just doing what it has to be done. But this, I will enjoy this fight, very very much." 

Thanos raised his sword. And just then, his whole army came down. 

"Shit." 

"Hmm." Supergiant said. "It seems Father is calling us. No matter, I already know who has the stones, and the magic user." 

"Everyone." Midnight said. "Thanos is calling us !" 

Maw carried the others away, before they could be grabbed by the Hulk. 

Adora watched as the army stood behind Thanos. 

Shit, how are they going to win. 

She looked at Catra, who was also terrified, but determined. 

Even if it's just the two of them, they have to keep fighting. 

She held her hand, as they got closer to the army. 

"Hey !" Said a familiar voice. "You are not getting the fun started without me." 

Adora and Catra turned back, to a orange portal opening at their back. 

And out of it, came Mermista, with Sea Hawk at her side. 

"Mermista, Sea Hawk !" 

"I would say, Hey Adora, but that's Catra's line." 

Just above them, Swift Wind came flying into the battle field. As more and more portals opened. 

Frosta slid from an ice slide from one, while Perfuma was carried by her plants in another ones. The one from Brightmoon saw Netossa and Spinerella show up, with King Micah and Castapella behind them. 

Hordak came in from another. With Emily and Wrong Hordak, leading the former Horde soldiers. 

Adora smiled as all of their friends showed up. They weren't alone. 

A jump was heard from behind the ruble, as a returned Hulk came in and took the Asgardian heroes with him. Greatly surprising the recovered Tony. 

From another portal. King T'Challa came in, with his family, Clint, and Sam at his side. Leading the army of Wakanda. 

Stephen came from the next portal, leading all of Earth's sorcerers into the battle. 

Carol and Daisy came next, with all of the SHIELD soldiers ready to fight. 

The Guardians's ship came next, leading an army of Ravenger, Nova, Kree, and Skrull ships to the fight. The Guardians landing and all standing with the growing army. 

Scott and Hope came in from a portal from San Fransisco. The former growing giant as soon as he came in. 

Tony walked to his friends, when a fully suited up Pepper landed in front of him. Melong in her back, who ran to reunite with Catra. 

"Is that everyone ?" Stephen asked. 

"What ? You wanted more ?" Wong said. 

Just then, from the destroyed compound. A giant Iron Man suit, the same size from Giant Man, came out. In it's hands were Scorpia, Rhodey in a new suit, Vision, James, Rocket, and Groot. 

The head of the suit opened, revealing Entrapta to be piloting it. 

"HEY EVERYONE, LOOK AT ANTONIO !" 

Finally, at the front of the line. Glimmer teleported in the battlefield, with Bow and Peter at her side. 

Everyone was ready. Their army was set. 

Thanos looked as a rival army came out of nowhere, ready to rival his. 

"Now this is great !" A powerful warrior named Stan said. "I finally get to be part of the action !" 

Adora stood in front of the army. 

They were from different planets, different species. But today, they are all, united. 

They are all part of the Best Friend Squad. 

She called her sword, just as Catra called her hammer.

Time to end this. 

"Best Friend Squad.......United !" 

She charged against Thanos. The whole army following her. 

Thanos in turn charged with his army. 

Adora led the charge in land, while Tony laid in the air. 

The two waves of warriors got closer each second, ready to fight. 

Then the waves collided, and the fight of the universe soon started.

Today, the fate of the universe will be decided. 

And they are going to win, because they stand united.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hulk getting out of the Hulkbuster, Catra being worthy (while Steve isn't) and Best Friend Squad....United. 
> 
> YES ! 
> 
> I really wanted something like this to happen to Hulk in Endgame. Don't get me wrong, I liked Professor Hulk, he had such a charm that I couldn't help but enjoy. But man, I wanted Hulk to just show up and beat up Thanos like the heroic monster he is. 
> 
> Either way, I still love Bruce. He is great. 
> 
> As for Catra being worthy......well that has an explanation that will be told later, but the biggest reason is...cause I want too !
> 
> Oh and here is a cliffhanger and a warning. Next chapter, a character, is meeting his or her demise ! 
> 
> Who will die ?


	24. Fighting and Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fight continues, more people fall. In both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go, death ! is coming for the characters. Who will live, who will die. Which angry fans will go against me with torches ?

The battle was extremely wild.

Tony knows this by far surpasses the battles of New York, Sokovia, or the Airport Battle.

He fought side by side with Pepper for sometime, before joining Thor and Hulk in an assault.

"Just like the last time big guy." Tony told Hulk.

"Hulk smashes Punny Aliens !"

Tony then thew Hulk into one of those giant aliens while he and Thor charged into one.

Scott helped them in his giant form, literally riding one of them, and taking them to the battle.

"Wooohooo!"

"I want to try !" Entrapta said as she climbed in her giant Iron Suit and rode another leviathan.

"Focus guys !" He said as he charged his repulsers and combined them with Thor's lightening.

"I see our friend Catra has proven herself worthy."

"Yep. Can you believe that he is still knocked out. Say, FRIDAY where are Romanoff and Maximoff ?"

"They got out of the rubble after the charge. They joined the fight.....and also joined their boss in being knocked out."

"Wow even the blind loyalty is in there when he is knocked out." Tony said as he joined Pepper once again. "Hey how are you so good with the suit ?"

"When you were in Etheria, I trained with your old suits. Thank FRIDAY and Vision, they were excellent teachers. Rhodey would have helped but he was busy covering the rouges for you."

"Thanks Honey Bear !"

"Don't mention it !" He said as he blasted more aliens away.

"Mr. Stark ! Sir, I have the gauntlet !" Peter said as he swinged away. Some chitauri tried to get him, but Clint covered him with some explosive arrows.

"Crap, kid give it to someone else, they are going to chase you for ever."

"We need to take that thing to a secure place." Clint said.

"Unless Adora needs it to defeat Thanos." Carol awnsered.

"We must take turns to protect the guanlet for Thanos." Tony concluded. "Until we are sure that we don't need it anymore."

Peter tried to start running away, but T'Challa landed in front of him.

"You have protected the guanlet long enough Spider-Man, give it to me."

"I can send the guanlet to a secure location." Stephen said threw the comes. "But I am a bit busy right now. Can you give it to me ?"

Peter gladly gave T'Challa the gauntlet, as he is faster than him.

"I am on my way Doctor."

T'Challa run threw the battlefield. Gamora and Nebula following him to provide some back up.

"Aaaaar!" Screamed Drax as he and Sam tackled one of the giants. Only for Frosta to finish the job and stab it with ice.

"Hahahahaha, this is awesome !" Frosta screamed.

"Careful kiddo." Perfuma said as she threw nearby aliens away with her plants. "We must take this seriously."

"Tell that too Mermista."

Said water princess was using the nearby lake to her advantage, and was making serious damage to the enemy.

"HAHA, I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE !"

"Ah Mermista !" Sea Hawk started. "That smile of yours can always light up the gloomiest day, let me sing a song for this occasion !"

"Not the time Sea Hawk."

Tony then saw that Stephen, who was already close to Mermista, got closer to her. She nodded after she heard him.

It probably has to do with the outcome he saw them winning. Tony has to trust Stephen on this.

He did say he has to remain alive, and Tony has every intention of living, but he is living in style.

T'Challa was being chased by the Black Order, when a Leviatahn stopped their way.

Hulk landed just in front of them.

"Hulk didn't get to crush puny aliens before. No wasting a chance now !"

"Big fool. He thinks he can take us all by himself." Glave said.

Just then, some red lightning shocked him.

"He is not alone." Scorpia said, Fully powered up.

She used her tail, and stinged Glaive with it. paralyzing him.

"CORVIUS !"

Another red lightning stroke the paralyzed assassin. 

"NO !" 

She tried to attack Scorpia., but she was more than ready to counter attack with her pincers.

Hulk and Obsidian started fighting, but this time, Hulk took the advantage, forcing Obsidian to go in defensive. 

"Idiots." Maw said. He tried to attack them, but an ice blast stoke him from behind.

"Hey ugly." Loki said. "Want to rumble ?" 

"You dare to attack me traitor ?" 

"Am I a traitor. if I never really pledge alliance to Thanos ?" Loki sneered before attacking Maw. 

"What !" He said in surprise. Has the Asgardian always been this strong ?

"People tend to over look my abilities." 

Glimmer blasted away the enemies, while Bow covered her back. 

"Where's the dam gauntlet ?" 

"King T'Challa has it for now." 

"Good, we do need to get.....BOW LOOK OUT !" 

She pushed him just in time as a blade attacked them. 

"So, you are the magical presence that has been nagging me all day." 

Supergiant looked straight at her. The blade seemed familiar....

"Wait, that's the blade that killed Double Trouble ! It was you !" 

"Smart, recognizing my blade from the marks of the body." 

"Well, I am the Queen for a reason." 

"Ah the Queen then. Well, It's been so long since I slid a monarch !" 

"BOW TAKE COVER." 

White energy clashed with pink magic, as both woman started using their powers against each other. Supergiant threw everything at her, while Glimmer countered it with her spells.

"I am not going to fall so easily !" 

This is supposed to be Thanos' top soldier. She will be tough, but Glimmer won't stop fighting. 

Adora punched Thanos in the face, momentary stunning the Titan. 

She quickly grabbed his hand, attempting to get the stones from him. 

"No !" He said, swatting her away. 

But she held firm from his torso, she had to get the stones. 

Just then, Catra jumped on his shoulders and tried to get the stones.

"Incolent Cat !" 

She was grabbed by her tail and throw away. 

"Adora !" 

Adora looked at her hand and gasped. 

A blue glow was in there. She got the Space Stone. 

"Go ! Take it away from here !" 

"But what about you !" 

"I can take him, for now. Just get that stone out of here !" 

Catra clearly didn't want to. But she knows she has too. 

"Be careful." 

"Sure." 

Just as she started running, with Tony coming in and grabbing her so she can get there faster. Adora clashed swords once again with Thanos. 

"You can delay it all you want. Balance will happen." 

"The only thing that will happen, is your demise." 

She created a beam of light from her sword, and shot it at him. Thanos countered it with the Power Stone. 

Both were sent flying after the blasts collided. 

"Captain Danvers, catch !" 

T'Challa threw the gauntlet at her, she can get it to the Doctor faster than him. 

"Got it Challs." 

"Please never call me like that again." He said. Shuri's laughter ringing in his coms. 

Carol powered up and took flight, straight towards Stephen. 

When she arrived, the Doc looked at her. 

"Now Mermista !" 

"Ok. I hope you are right about this." 

"This is all we can do for our victory, now is in their hands." 

A drop of water fell on one of the stone slots in the gauntlet. 

And then, the Soul Stone appeared on it.

Carol looked at him. 

"She has to snap ?" 

"Is the only way." He said as he took the gauntlet to a pocket dimension. "I'll give it to her when the time is right." 

"Well, you were the one that saw the future Doc. So I trust you." 

He couldn't speak as they saw the ships starting to load their cannons at them. 

"Can you take care of them ?" 

"No problem." 

She flew up to destroy the ship. The missiles that were fired were countered by Netossa and Spinerella's powers. While Entrapta straight up charged at the ships with her giant suit. 

Stephen sighted. If they are correctly following the future they need. 

Someone is about to die. 

Hulk kept charging in at Obsidian. Not allowing him to take any advantage. 

"RRRRR." 

"Hulk is stronger than punny alien !" He said as he landed a solid punch. 

Meanwhile, Scorpia used her armor to take cover of the strikes that Midnight gave her. 

"Arr you insect freak !" She tried hitting her with her sword, but Scorpia held it with her pincers. 

"You know. So many people have called me a freak before. The difference, I always sensed the good in them. Catra's troubled past blocked it, Entrapta's love for science, made me instantly forgive her. But you, I sense nothing in you !" 

She snapped the sword in half with her pincers. Then proceed to hit Midnight with her stinger. Paralyzing her. 

"I do hope to make this quick. Which is more than you deserve." 

Using her full power, she striked Midnight with her lightning.

When she was done, Midnight laid there. Dead.

Obsidian got briefly distracted by the death of his teammate, and Hulk saw it. 

"HULK'S CHANCE, HULK WILL WIN !" 

Hulk started plummeting Obsidian. Punching him rapidly and not allowing him to recover.

Obsidian tried to attack, but Valkyrie snuck up into him, and used her sword to cut his arm. 

"AAAAAAR" 

Hulk gave one final punch, and Obsidian fell to the ground. Hulk proceeded to grab a chain from the floor, and used it to strangle Obsidian. 

He tried to get free, but Hulk didn't budge. Not until Obsidian stopped moving. Like Midnight, he was defeated for good. 

"NO !" Maw screamed as his team fell.

Loki saw his chance and threw a giant magic blast at him. Maw fell to the floor. 

"Distracted ? I thought that was for the children." 

"Yes, just like you are !" 

"What ?" 

"LOKI LOOK OUT !" 

James pushed Loki just in time, before being stabbed by a recovered Glaive. 

"AAAAAH!" 

"JAMES !" 

Loki blasted Glaive away, and turned to James. 

"James, James can you hear me ?" 

James' eyes remained closed. 

"JAMES !" 

Loki tried to get his heart rate, but nothing. 

James is dead. He sacrificed himself for Loki. 

The man that taught him that he could be more. That he should be ok to be different. He gave his life for him.

Loki looked as Maw and Glaive charged at him. Both having Outriders following him. 

James died saving Loki, now Loki has to return the favor by saving his world. 

"AAAAAAH !" Loki screamed as his skin turned blue, more and more ice magic building up in his body. 

Loki looked at Thor one last time. 

"Loki...." 

"Goodbye brother. The sun will shine on us again." 

With that, Loki released his magic, and blew everything up. 

"AAAAH!" Maw said as he was frozen by the magic blast. 

"NOOOO!" Glaive screamed as the same happened to him.

Soon, both assassins and their armies were frozen. 

And there was no sign of Loki. 

Thor slowly got consumed by rage. His brother was....gone. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Thor screamed, as he created a lightning storm, that incinerated everyone that Loki froze. Killing two more of the Black Order.

Thor looked at the ashes of the bodies.

The Black Order have taken many of his. Now they took his only family left. 

Thor will avenge them. Four of them were gone. But there is one more left.

Glimmer created a shield to protect herself from Supergiant's attack. 

"ARRRR." 

"You are strong Queen. But you still lack the years of experience I have !" 

Just then, Thor came in and tackled her. 

"Are you ok Queen Glimmer ?" 

"I'll live. Thanks for the help." 

She then noticed his look. 

"What's wrong ?" 

"The others in the Black Order have perished. But it costs us the lifes of James Barnes and.....my brother." 

"Oh no. I am so sorry Thor." She said. She knows the pain of loosing a loved one. Her mother coming to her memory. 

Bow looked at Thor with sympathy, but then..... 

"GLIMMER LOOK OUT !" 

He pushed her away from the coming Blade. But Bow was unable to avoid it. 

He got stabbed with it. 

"AAAAAH" 

"BOW !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....Loki and James are dead.
> 
> Is Loki really though ? he is Loki. You will have to wait for the sequel to find about that though. 
> 
> Oh and Bow well...........


	25. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one future must be completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you are about to figure out if Bow made it or not. Then you will get some Steve humiliation, and then....well I ain't saying.

Glimmer run to her boyfriend. 

"Bow. Bow calm down ok. It's gonna be ok." 

He was struggling to breath. The blade got straight towards his heart. 

Thor quickly sent another lightning blast at Supergiant, to keep her from attacking. 

"Bow. Bow can you speak ?" 

"Glimmer...." He held his hand for her too held. 

"I am here, I am here and you are going to be ok." 

"Glimmer.....I.....my Dads. Tell them that I love them." 

"No no no, don't say that. DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT !" 

"Tell Adora that I say goodbye. That I hope that she and Catra finally manage to find the peace and happiness they are looking for. Tell that to all of our friends." 

"Bow....no please." 

"Glimmer. I want you to promise me you won't allow this to stop you from being the Queen that you are meant to be. From finding happiness. You will find someone else. You have the Best Friend Squad with you. You can move past this. Promise me you will move on with your life, and you will be happy." 

"Bow...." 

"Promise me." 

"I.....I promise." 

He gave her one last smile, and one last kiss. 

"I love you." He said as his eyes closed. For good.

Her best friend since childhood, the man she loved. Was gone. 

Thor lowered his head in respect. This is the third casualty they have faced. 

Just then, Supergiant rose again. 

"Hmmm, I see. The boy sacrifices himself for the girl. So predictable." 

Her voice made Glimmer enter full rage mode. 

"SHUT UP !" 

She blasted Supergiant away with a powerful spell. 

Glimmer didn't allow her to recover. She blasted her again, and again, and again. 

"Incolent child !" She called her blade, so she could throw it at her. 

But Glimmer used a spell to not only grab the blade, but destroy it. 

"What ?" 

Glimmer didn't respond, just lifted her with her powers to the air. 

"You know, you did a mistake when you threw that at me." 

She glared at her. 

"You should have gone for the head." 

"What ?" 

Thor then showed up from behind her, and beheaded her from behind. 

"AAAAR." 

Thor used his lightning to burn the body. Totally finishing her. 

With her gone, Glimmer turned to her dead boyfriend. 

Even gone, he smiles. 

Glimmer couldn't hold it any longer, and cried. 

"Finish it Adora, finish it." 

"Mermista, catch !" Catra yelled, throwing her the Space Stone. 

"All yours Doc." She gave the stone to Stephen. 

Catra had no time to think about what they are doing. It seems Stephen told Mermista the key future. 

Why, she doesn't care. She has to get back to Adora. 

"Take me back to Adora !" 

"Hang on kitty." Tony said as he took flight again. 

Steve shakily woke up. He felt so much pain in his head. 

"What happened." 

Steve saw how the battle was going on, how they continued to fight.

He had to find Thanos, it's his destiny to defeat him.

Just then, Steve saw an army of aliens coming straight towards him. 

His time to fight has come. 

But before Steve could fight, one of the aliens shot at him.

Steve looked for his shield, only to realize it was gone. He then remembered that Catra shattered it. 

That was enough time for him to be shot, and knocked out again. 

Mermista looked at the knocked out idiot. 

"Ok then." 

She noticed the whole army going towards her. 

"Hey, Princesses, let's teach them a lesson." 

Scorpia, Perfuma, Frosta, Netossa, Spinerella, and Entrapta all came behind her. 

"Yeah !" 

"Let's do it." 

Mermista launched a giant wave at the aliens, Frosta proceeded to freeze it. Killing many aliens. 

Perfuma used her plants to hold aliens in the sky, so that Scorpia could shock them. 

Netossa grabbed many with her nets, and Spinerella shot them too space with her wind powers. 

And Entrapta....she just crushed everyone on her way.

When Steve woke up, he saw women taking care of the alien. 

"What ? But women can't..." Before Steve could speak, Stan knocked him out again. 

"Please, don't tell the readers more about your sexist thoughts. They rather see me have another cameo and enjoy the fun !" 

Adora got on her feet and charged at Thanos again.

"Haaaa !" 

She striked her sword with her's. And with the element of surprise she managed to get it off his hand.

But Thanos kicked her in the face, sending her to the floor again. 

"No !" 

Tony came in an tackled Thanos, giving Adora time to recover. 

"All on it's time Stark, once I'm done with She-Ra, I will take you on." He said to the struggling Tony. Thanos threw him away after that. 

Adora used Tony's distraction to charge again. With Thanos swordless she managed to land a good cut on his left leg. 

"AAAAH!" He screamed. 

Adora slammed her head on his. Making Thanos fall to his knees.

Adora prepared to do the final strike. But Thanos grabbed the Power Stone and pressed it against her body. 

"AAAAAAAH!" 

The pain made her loose grip on her sword, but as a final effort, she grabbed Thanos' gauntlet, and finally got it off his hand.

Thanos then punched her away. And when Adora fell to the ground, she lost her She-Ra form.

"Finally, I can end this." Thanos growled. 

"No you don't !" Catra screamed as she attacked from behind. Using Mjornir to hold Thanos in place. 

Without the stones, Thanos had a harder time catching Catra. She remained firmed on his back. So Thanos moved his head back to hit her. 

But Catra wasn't done, she quickly moved away from his foot. When Thanos tried to punch her, she blocked it with her two hands.

She held his fist firm, but with difficulty. 

Thanos then grabbed her neck, when she struggled too much. 

"Catra !" Adora yelled. 

Tony slowly got up from being thrown by Thanos. Only to notice Stephen looking at him. 

Stephen only held one finger. Telling him everything.

Tony then notice that from an orange portal, the nano gauntlet came besides Adora. She now has all the stones. But with Catra in danger, she can't focus.

Tony knew what he had to do. 

Catra tried to get off Thanos' grip. But she was loosing oxygen. 

"CATRA NO !" Adora had to go save her.

But before she could move, Tony came in. With full speed, he tackled Thanos, freeing Catra. 

That's when Adora noticed the gauntlets, and the stones.

She can end this, but she....is to weak to turn into She-Ra.

Tony used his repulsers in Thanos' face when the Titan tried to grab him.

Using the nano tech, he created some hammers to smash them into Thanos' face. 

"Arrr." 

Thanos held Tony's arms. But once again the genius was prepared. He created his cannon and blasted Thanos away from him. 

"You really think you can beat me alone Stark ?" 

"Who said I am alone." 

Catra then came back into the fight, landing straight in Thanos' head. The Titan tried to get her off. But Catra got her claws, and clawed him straight in his right eye. 

"AAAAAH" Thanos screamed as he lost his eye.

Catra jumped off him and called more lighting to hit him. She landed at Tony's side. 

Thanos had been weakened, but even without and eye, he can still fight. 

"Attack me, hurt me all you want. It changes nothing, I am inevitable." 

"HEY !" 

The three turned to the voice that screamed. 

Adora looked at them, the guanlet in her hand, with all stones.

She wasn't She-Ra......

"And I....I am....Adora." 

Adora then snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora snapped, but she wasn't She-Ra.........


	26. Live  or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle is over, but Adora is still in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Adora dead, is Adora alive ? That is the final question.

Rhodey shot one of the leviathans as it came towards him.

"AAAAAAAH!" 

He thought it was his end, but then.....the thing became ash. 

"What ?" 

Then, it started happening to all Thanos' army. 

All of the heroes looked around, as their enemies simply banished. 

"It's over." Stephen said. 

"Did we got it ? The future." Carol asked. Stephen just nodded. 

"We won." T'Challa said. "But not without casualties." 

The three looked at James' body, and the remains of Loki's cape. 

Glimmer raised her head from crying, and looked at the banishing army.

"She did it." 

"It's over." Thor said. Feeling glad that his brother and people's killers were finally going. 

Meanwhile, Thanos watched as his whole army vanished. His children's bodies turned to dust, his ships, gone. 

He lost.

Tony watched in amazement and relief. They did it. They won.

He gets to be the father he wants to be. 

Tony turned to look at Thanos. As realization came into his face, and then acceptance. The Titan knows he lost, and he wants to take it with dignity. 

"I see." Thanos said. "This is how things were truly meant to be. Balance wasn't my destiny after all. So be it." 

Thanos sat on some ruble, and watched the sunset. Closing his eyes as he finally turned to dust. 

His reign of terror. The cause of Tony's nightmares. Is over. The universe is finally safe. 

Tony wanted to relax and feel the victory. But....

"Adora !" Catra yelled as she ran towards her. 

Oh no. 

Adora felt pain. A lot of pain.

Her right arm was num, she couldn't even feel it. And her body burned. She could feet the heat.

She crawled to a nearby peace of ruble, where she could seat properly.

She did it. They all did it. They won. 

"Adora !" 

She saw Catra running towards her. Tony landing at her side. 

"Adora, it's me, Catra !" 

Adora tried to answer, but she couldn't. 

"We won. We won Adora. We won you did it ! you saved us." Catra cried. 

Tony just looked with his head down. She could only snap safely if she was She-Ra, but there is no telling what could happen if she snapped as Adora. 

"Adora...." Glimmer said as she teleported besides him. "No, not you too." 

He noticed Bow was not with her. No.....

"Adora. We can go home." Catra tried one last time. "We...you can rest now." 

Adora slowly held her hand, and gave her a smile. Before she rested her face, and her eyes closed. 

"Adora....no please don't. Adora you can't leave me. Please. You can fight this. Adora please.....I love you." 

"Adora please.....I love you." 

Adora suddenly woke up once again, in that orange space.

"What ? What am I doing in here ?" 

"Adora." Said a familiar voice. 

"Shadow Weaver ?" 

The woman that "raised" her was just behind her. 

"You've done good kid. You've done good. You finally turned into the warrior I knew you could be." 

"Did we do it ?" 

"Thanos is gone child. You won." 

Adora felt immense relief. They did it. 

"Catra ?" 

"Is alive. You on the other hand, well you are in the balance." 

"What...." Then she remembered, she snapped as Adora, not She-Ra. 

"I.....I'm going to die right ?" 

"Maybe. You could die, or you could live. It's all up to you." 

"What do you mean ?" 

"You haven't gone into the other world yet. You can still fight before mistress death gets your soul." 

"But....I didn't snap as She-Ra." 

"Oh child." Shadow Weaver said in a strangely soft and genuine voice. "Do you know why I am here Adora ?" 

"Not really." 

"I am here, because I need to tell you that I was wrong. On two things." 

"What ?" 

"Adora. You are She-Ra. Even when you aren't transformed, that's you. I came to realize that now. Even if you are not using the sword you have the power. She-Ra can survive the snap, and Adora is She-Ra, so she can survive. The universe didn't need She-Ra, it needed Adora." 

"And the second ?" 

"Catra. She is not a weakness. She is a strength. One more powerful that even the sword. Use that strength to go back. That's if you want of course. You can either go back to the world of the living, or stay here, and finally rest. The choice is yours." 

"And what do you think I should do." 

"I think you already know." She said before she vanished. 

To live or die. To go and fight again or rest forever.

What is she thinking, the choice is obvious. 

She wants to live. 

She closed her eyes, and focused. 

"Catra......" 

"Adora....stay." Catra cried.

She held her tight, but Adora didn't move. Hey eyes were totally closed. 

She...she's gone.

She lost her. For good this time.

Catra started crying loudly. She lost the person she loves the most. 

Tony and Glimmer could only watch. Powerless to do something. 

But then, Adora's body started glowing orange. 

Catra looked at the glow. 

"What ?" 

Adora's burns started to disappear, her wounds vanished. All the damage she took, was gone. 

And then, her chest started moving again, she started breathing. And just after that, she opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Catra." 

Catra looked at her. She's alive ! 

"ADORA !" She yelled as she tackled her. 

Both started crying and laughing at the same time. Then Catra gave Adora a deep kiss. 

"I thought I lost you." 

"No. I'm here. I promised I would stay, and here I am." 

Tony sighted in relief. 

She's alive. She did it. 

Now it got him. The feeling of victory. The fact that they won.

He turned to Glimmer who was already crying. He gently patted her shoulder. Which she responded by hugging him. 

He gently returned the hug, and then letted her go to her friends. 

"Adora ! Catra !" She yelled as she tackled the two in a hug. 

Tony turned around and saw everyone finally staring to celebrate. 

He turned to Thor, who was at Glimmer's other side. 

"We did it Pointbreak." 

"Aye, Man of Iron." He said smiling. "We did it." 

Across the battle field. Everyone reunited with their close ones. 

Hulk gently grabbed Valkyrie in a hug. Before he allowed Bruce to return. And just when he did, Valkyrie welcomed him with a kiss. 

Rhodey and Vision looked at each other and embraced. Happy that they are alive. 

T'Challa and Stephen looked at each other and smiled as they shook hands. 

Carol flew around with Daisy in her arms. The latter responded that by kissing her. Something the Captain didn't expect, but enjoyed. 

Scott and Hope embraced while Clint and Sam patted each other in the arm, both smiling. 

Scorpia yelled in victory as she carried Perfuma in her pincers and Frosta in her shoulders. 

Netossa and Spinerella kissed in victory. Sea Hawk tried to do the same with Mermista, but she glared at him. Only for her to smirk later and kiss him herself. 

King Micah just smiled as he felt the victory. Melong relaxing at his side. 

Entrapta jumped from her giant suit and landed straight in Hordak's arms. 

Tony looked around as everyone celebrated. 

"You did good kid." Stan said when Tony looked at him. "You did very good." 

Tony smiled at the man. Before a hand came into his. 

"Tony ?" 

"Pep." He said as he hugged her. "Are you alright ?" 

"I'm fine. Both of us are good. You did it." 

"No Pep. We did it. All of us. " He said before kissing her. 

"Mr. Stark !" Peter said before taking the two in a hug. 

Tony couldn't help but laugh with him, and hug Peter back. 

Rhodey, Vision, and Bruce also came in. Joining in the Iron hug. 

Tony felt happiness. They truly did it. He won't get tired of saying it. 

They won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of coruse I didn't kill Adora. Catradora must be united at all costs. 
> 
> Now here is what is left. Reunions and funerals, Morgan ! Steve's aftermath, a wedding, and the Epilogue. And then that's it.
> 
> Until the sequel comes of course.


	27. Goodbyes and a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye to the fallen, and then Catra has a question for Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we honored the fallen. That were killed by a heartless author that will always regret killing them, but at the same time, doesn't because of the story.

Thor looked at the rebuilding of New Asgard. 

They finally got land to build their home again. Asgard will now stand with Earth. 

Thor looked as his people rebuild their homes. With the help of S.I, they have done a lot of progress. 

Thor knows he has to train new warriors. While he can count on his fellow Avengers, he must have his own warriors. 

For now he only has himself and Valkyrie. Sif has been sent to the Raft prison for helping Steve Rogers in kidnapping James Barnes. 

Thor himself didn't see what happened to Rogers. He knows Captain Danvers, Doctor Strange, and King T'Challa apprehended him and Romanoff and Maximoff, and they are also in the Raft. Waiting for trial. 

Thor wanted to visit Sif. To show her that his brother is the hero she thought she was. But then he realized, what's the point ? He has much more important things to do than visit his former friend. Sif is already facing enough problems in her own. 

"So. Dead again." A new voice said. 

Thor turned to see Jane walking towards him. 

"Aye. He really likes playing with death." 

"Are you sure that there is no way he's alive ?" 

"I don't think so. I really think I lost him for good. But then again, he's Loki. So who knows." 

"Well. In case you are right. I am very sorry Thor. I know that despite everything, you loved him." 

"He is my brother. Nothing will ever change that. I am glad that we were able to make amends. To fight side by side, one final time." 

Thanos plagued Loki in his nightmares. Thor hopes that his brother can rest now, with the Titan gone. 

However, Loki always said that they should never be stuck in the past. That Asgard needed to move on. 

And they will, Asgard will move on from the tragedy, and so will Thor. He can grieve, but he has to move on. 

"Come on Lady Jane. I need to find a good suit to attend friend Tony's wedding. And I need help." 

"Knowing your fashion sense. You really need it." 

Tony doesn't remember when was the last time he went to a funeral. 

He was unable to go to his Aunt Peggy's funeral, thanks to Rogers' bullshit in Lagos. Sharon told him she would place some flowers for him. His poor cousin had to deal with Rogers for that time. The man fell for her trick. Does Rogers even know Sharon is lesbian ? 

Anyway. Tony can't remember the last one. But now, now he has attended two, and is on his way to the third. 

James got his funeral first. The funeral of an American hero. He had no family to carry the coufin. But in a show of respect, Sam was one of the people that did it. T'Challa being another one. 

Then came the funeral of Loki. Despite some doubts that he is truly dead. All evidence proofs that the trickster made him final trick. Thor made it a honorable Asgardian funeral. He placed some of Loki's processions in a boat, as there is no body, and as soon as it was far in the ocean. Archers shot fire arrows to the boat. One of those archers was actually Clint, who showed respect to a fellow brainwashing victim. 

And now he is en Etheria, for Bow's funeral.

Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, Vision, Thor, Bruce, and Valkyrie were the other Earth heroes that came with him for the funeral. 

He stood besides Adora and Catra. In the second row of the line. 

Glimmer and Bow's dads stood in front. As his body was laid on his resting place. Glimmer then used her magic too burry him.

"Goodbye Bow." 

Tony looked around at the others. 

Scopia and Frosta were both crying very hard. Perfuma comforting them, as she sobbed as well. Mermista and Sea Hawk lowered their heads in respect. So did Netossa and Spinerrella. His fiancee and friends just stood in respect for the fallen hero, with Peter crying a bit. Adora cried on Catra's shoulder, while she just stood there with some tears.

And Tony. He did cry. He cried in all three funerals. Crying is not a sing of weakness, is a sign that you have been strong for enough time. 

Three good man were along the ones that were lost in the battle. Other soldiers and warriors lost their lifes too, and Tony will attend every single funeral. 

He will honor the ones that lost their live, and be there for the one that lost their loved ones. Because if it was his funeral, he would like someone to be there for Pepper. 

Glimmer spend the last days crying, and preparing a speech for Bow's funeral. 

In the end, she decided to go with her heart. 

"Some people ask. What made Bow special. What made him special in a group full of, powerful elemental Princesses, skilled animal like warriors, and geniuses with robots and armors. Well the answer is, nothing. Bow was just one man with a bow. A man that just wanted to help, and despite not having powers, he did. He taught us that you don't need to be born with powers, or being a genius or be part of a powerful species, to be a hero. All it takes is a good heart, and bravery, and you can be a hero. I want this to be his legacy, the fact that all of you, can be special." 

She quickly finished and left the stage so his dads could speak. 

"You did good Sparkles." Catra told her. 

"Thanks Horde Scum." 

"You doing better ?" 

"Not really. But I'm doing fine." 

"That will be the feeling for a while." Tony said. "Just don't act stupid." 

"Haha, don't worry I won't. I got friends to stop me." 

"That's right, don't live your friends. Say Kitty, I have something for you." 

Tony got a little box out of his pocket. Wait a sec...

"Oh my god. Catra you are going to propose to Adora !" 

"Shhhhh, don't yell. I don't want to ruin the purpose. I want to do it in the night." 

"Don't worry. Go get her Kitty, she will say yes." 

"I hope she does, I really hope." 

"And I better be Maid of Honor." 

Bow told her to enjoy life, and that's what she is going to do. 

"Catra, can you please help me get this dress off." 

"Hehe, that's why I don't use dresses, suits are much better." 

"I like dresses, and you are getting off topic, help !" 

"Right right, I'm coming Princess." 

Catra got in her back, and started helping her out of the dress. 

They were alone, in their room, in peace. 

Now is the time. 

"Adora ?" 

"Yes Catra." 

"There....there is something I have to ask to you." 

"Ok ?" 

"Adora......man am I bad at this things. When you defeated Thanos, and you almost....you know, died. I thought a part of me died as well. Like, a part of my life is linked towards you. It has been ever since we were kids. And I want to make it stronger." 

"That's why we are girlfriends." 

"No, even stronger than that." 

Catra got on her knees, and finally took the ring out. 

"Adora.....will you marry me ?" 

Adora stood silent. 

Catra closed her eyes, mentally preparing for rejection....

"Yes." 

"I....what ?" 

"YES ! OF coruse I will marry you Catra. You should know I was planning on proposing myself." 

"Wait, really ?" 

"Of course dum dum, I love you."

"I love you too. My future wife. Man did that feel good." 

"Then let's celebrate. Take this thing off me, and we can have a very good time." 

"Oh now you are talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catradora wedding coming. Wow how many weddings have I established for this story. 
> 
> But next. *puts dance suit and hat, and goes to Entrapta and Scott.*
> 
> We're going to punish Steve  
> We're going to make him suffer  
> C'mon on everybody, strike up the band  
> We're going to punish Steve   
> That's what we do in this Fanfics   
> And everybody knows  
> That Steve is very stupid.
> 
> Come and join us !  
> We're going to punish Steve   
> How hard can it be  
> We can't do any worse than in the cannon   
> We're going to punish Steve   
> The author wants him to suffer  
> While we wait for Fox to make Ice Age 6 
> 
> We are......going to.........punish Steve ! 
> 
> "So brothers." Wrong Hordak said. "Please join us for the punishment of Steve Rogers.....Or." He suddenly looks very serious. "I will find you, and I will make you regret it." Lifts his hand to grab the reader from the screen.


	28. Time's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve faces the consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Steve aftermath chapter, wooohoooo ! 
> 
> Who is ready to see him land in jail ?

Steve can't believe it all ended like this. 

His destiny was supposed to finish Thanos. He was supposed save the universe, and finally be able to fix everything. 

But here he is, in prison, waiting for his trail. 

He still doesn't understand how it ended like this. 

When Steve woke up on the battlefield. He watched as Thanos' army turned to ash. 

They had won, someone took Steve's victory away. Steve felt angry that someone dared to do that.

When he saw everyone uniting with their loved ones. He knew he had to search for Bucky. Loki must be with Thor, and Tony with Pepper. No one can stop him. 

But then, he saw it. Bucky laying in the floor. 

"Buck ?" 

No anwser. 

No, this couldn't be happening. 

"Buck ? It's me. Steve !" 

Bucky didn't awnser. Steve saw the whole in his chest. 

Bucky is dead. 

Steve refused to believe it. This couldn't be happening. Bucky can't be dead ! 

"NOOOOO!!" Steve yelled in anguish. Bucky wasn't suppose to die. He was supposed to be at Steve's side when he defeated Thanos. 

Then Steve felt rage. This is Tony's fault. This is those strangers' fault. They didn't allow him to complete his destiny. 

"TONY !" Steve yelled with righteous actitud. They were going to pay for Bucky's death. 

"Oh man. What do you want Rogers ?" 

"Bucky is dead." 

"Wait....he is ?" He turned to his friends. Tony had not been close to him during the battle. 

"Aye." Thor said sadly. "He sacrificed himself for my brother." 

Steve felt even more rage. Of course this is Loki's fault. 

"So this is Loki's fault, I told you all you couldn't trust him...." 

Thor punched Steve in the face before he could speak again. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SPEAK ABOUT MY BROTHER, HE IS DEAD AS WELL." 

Loki's dead, well good. At least that villain won't attack them again. 

Steve looked at Tony. 

"Bucky would still be alive if it wasn't for you Tony." 

"Where the hell are you getting that ?" 

"If it wasn't for the accords, and you bringing those freaks. I would have no red tape stopping me from doing what is right. I could have defeated Thanos and Bucky would still be alive. He is dead because you had to get involved and now you are going to have to work hard on fixing things for me and the team or else...." 

Steve was once again interrupted by a punch. This time from Pepper. 

"You think you can just order my fiancee around Rogers. My god you are an idiot." 

"Ms. Potts you don't..." 

"Oh I understand perfectly. You are just angry that you coudln't be the big hero, when others, real heroes, did the work. You are just complaining that Tony doesn't want to pay for your life and to treat you like a princess like before." 

"As a former Princess now Queen, even I found that behavior disgusting." Glimmer added. 

"Stop getting into this Pepper ! Tony has to fix everything...." A kick on the face stopped him. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP ROGERS. Get this threw your stupid head. Things aren't going back the way they were. This is the way things go now, and you are the only one that doesn't like them. So stop being stupid and accept the dam consequences. You are no hero. Barnes is gone, and yeah it's a tragedy, but that's life. You can grieve, but please, learn to move on." 

Steve felt even more rage. Pepper was disrespecting Bucky. 

Well, if Steve, the real hero, can't be with the one he loves. So should Tony. 

Steve went to attack Pepper. But before Tony and co could react. The woman just activated the suit and blasted him away. She calmly walked to where he was lying down, and started beating him up. Steve was unable to defend himself from his fury, and once again, fell unconscious. 

"Wow." Was all Tony could say. The woman he loves beating up the man that he hates. That's hot. 

Phil Coulson then came in. And after checking on Daisy. He had his agents grab Steve's body. 

"We already have Romanoff and Maximoff. It's time they face consequences." 

When Steve woke up, he was in a cell. 

"Good morning Mr. Rogers." 

Steve turned to see Phil looking at him. 

"Coulson ?" 

"Now that the invasion has been defeated. I am here to officially arrest you from all of your crimes." 

"What !" 

"Steve Rogers. You are officially under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be said against you. You have the right for a lawyer, if you can't afford one, one will be given to you." 

"What ! No Coulson you can't do this. I haven't done anything wrong !" 

"Anything wrong ? You burned many SHIELD agents when you made the info dump. Their deaths and in your's and Romanoff's hands. You killed people on Nigeria and Romania, the latter you weren't even fighting bad guys. Your actions lead to Colonel Rhodes being paralyzed. You hid the truth from Tony about Howard and Maria Stark, that's a crime, and then when he lashed out from your injuries, you almost killed him. You kidnapped James Barnes when he refused to come with you. You assaulted a warrior from another world. And you attacked Pepper Potts, and her unborn child without provocation. That's just some of the crimes you make." 

"I...I did the right thing, I had to save Bucky ! And I didn't know Pepper is pregnant." 

"That doesn't change a dam thing Rogers. I used to be the biggest Captain America fan. But ever since you caused the deaths of the people that I love, I wanted this day to come. The day where you would finally face consequences. Your time is up Rogers. There is no escaping this time. This time, there is no Tony Stark to save you. Enjoy prison." 

Phil left after that. 

Steve glared as he left. He is not going to prison. He is going to explain everything. He will show the world that he only did what it was right. He will come out of this cell, reassemble his team, and then he will get Tony to fix everything. 

Steve is a hero and heroes always win.

That notion was carried until his trail. Where he told the jury the truth. 

So when Steve rose to hear the verdict. He knew he would soon be freed. 

"Steve Rogers. This court finds you guilty of all crimes." 

What ! No that can't be true. Steve is a hero !

"You are now sentenced to 50 years in the Raft Prison, without the chance of Parole." 

"You can't do this. I am a hero !" 

"No Mr. Rogers. Tony Stark is a hero. You, are a convicted criminal." 

Steve just stood there speechless. He can't believe this. 

"Take the prisoner away." 

Steve has been in prison for 1 month now. Alongside villains like the Green Goblin, Carnage, or Mysterio. 

He still can't believe that after everything, this is how it ends. 

Clint and Sam made deals. Their compromised mental states were taken into account, and they were both given leniency. They have to face two years of house arrest. With chance of early release if good behavior. 

Their deals however burned Wanda. Now with the while world knowing that she was the true responsible of Ultron. She got blamed for all of the deaths the robot caused. She got blamed for the deaths Sam accidentally caused in Romania. She got blamed for the Hulk's attack. They blamed her for everything. 

As a parting act. Queen Glimmer completely stripped her from her magic. She is powerless and defenseless. Wanda, poor innocent Wanda, was sentenced to life in the Raft. Narrowing avoiding execution thanks to the UN not liking the death penalty. She is on a separate cell, and Steve hasn't seen her. 

Natasha is also here. Blamed, like Steve, for all of the deaths in the info dump. She was finished. She is sentenced for 45 years on the Raft. She also got blamed for hiding the truth from Tony, and the attack in Spider-Man. 

And here lies Steve, in his cell. For 50 years he is not leaving. 

"Well well well, look who we have here." 

Steve knew that voice. Zemo. 

"Well Captain. It seems my plan worked. The real heroes showed themselves, and the true villains are behind bars." 

Steve winced at that words. Villain. 

"An empire topped by his enemies can rise again, but one from within, it's dead forever. You brought your own empire down Captain. You lost everything." He said laughing. 

Steve didn't look at him as he left. 

Zemo is right. No matter what he did. Steve lost. 

He lose everything, he lost Bucky. 

Steve didn't get the ending he deserve. The others continued to leave happily. Tony, got what Steve wanted. A happy ending. 

And Steve is stuck in prison. With no way out. 

Like a villain. 

Steve has no way out. Steve lost. 

He is not a hero, and this is his ending. 

He is a convicted criminal, and what hurts the most. Is that that is how the world sees him now. 

Good becomes great. Steve still thinks he is great. 

But the world thinks of him, as the opposite. 

Bad becomes worst. 

The world sees Steve as the worst. 

Steve just cried on his cell. He lost everything, and now all he is, as a convicted criminal in a cell. Soon to be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Stevie, enjoy prison and the fact that your precious Bucky is unreachable now. 
> 
> Steve is stupid. Who else hates Steve Rogers ? 
> 
> Well, but now we can focus on the last chapters. Which are happy ones.


	29. The Wedding/ Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I checked on the two final chapters, I realized they were very short by themselves. So I decided to just unite them in one final chapter. 
> 
> Well, enjoy the finish line guys.

"I am not ready for this." 

"Come on, you have had months to prepare yourself for this Kitty. You can do it." 

"Didn't you feel the same when you married Pepper ?" 

"Yep. And it all turned out fine." 

Catra is about to get married to Adora, and she is recking in nerves. Tony being the supportive Bestman he is, is trying to help her calm down. 

"Does my suit look good ?" 

"Yes." 

"My hair ?" 

"It's great." 

"My tail ?" 

"Is.....as always ?" 

Melong mande a deadpanned growl. 

"I know it always looks like this, but it has to be perfect !" 

"Catra, take a deep breath and relax. Everything will be fine." 

"I know I know. Nothing will go wrong." 

Scorpia came into the room. 

"Wild Cat, it's time." 

"Right....Let's do this." 

They went into the stand, and saw everyone. 

On one row, where there recently married Mermista, and Sea Hawk. Perfuma right at their side. With Frosta at the other. Netossa and Spinerella were besides Frosta, the latter being a bit uncomfortable because she is pregnant. Entrapta finished the row. Behind them were Hordak, Emily, Wrong Hordak, Kyle, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Double Trouble who of course, tricked everyone that they died but were still alive. 

On the other row, where many of the Earth's heroes. Pepper sat with baby Morgan on her lap. Peter besides her. Next to him is Rhodey. Bruce sat besides him with his now fiancee, Valkyrie, in his side. Thor sat besides his fellow Asgardian with Jane at his side. Behind them were Stephen with Christine, and T'Challa with Nakia. Both woman were pregnant. Carol sat besides them with her now girlfriend Daisy, and ending the Earth's heroes was Scott. Who sadly couldn't come with Hope, as the company didn't allow her, but he was still enjoying himself. Besides, he would be able to show his excellent drummer skills today. 

"Catra." 

"Yes ?" 

"She's here." 

Catra turned and saw the love of her life walking down the stand. 

"Oh ma oh man." 

"Wow. She looks, amazing." Catra said. 

Adora came in with Glimmer at her side. Soon, she was standing right in front of her. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"You look.....wow." 

"Hehe, you look amazing as well." 

King Micah began the ceremony. Many tears were in the place, specially Scorpia's and Scott's. They cried loudly. 

"This is so beautiful !" Scorpia cried. 

"I love weddings !" Scott cried. 

"Adora, do you accept Catra as your wife and love her for all eternity, until death spreads you apart." 

"I do." 

"And Catra do you accept Adora as your wife and love her for all eternity, until death spreads you apart." 

"I do." 

"Then I pronounce you spouses. You may kiss the..." 

Catra didn't wait, she just kissed Adora. 

Everyone cheered loudly. 

"Now that is beautiful." Stan said. 

"You are totally right Stan, it's beautiful." The Author of the story says. "Yeah I got myself in the wedding. I couldn't help it. Now let's go to the epilogue." 

"Wait, but my drumming skills !" Scott cried. 

1 year later. 

The universe recovered from the attacks of Thanos after his death. 

The Guardians of the Galaxy made sure to tell everyone that the universe is safe. People rejoiced at that. 

The Avengers rebuild along side the accords, and working along side the new SHIELD. 

Rhodey took command of the team. Joined by Carol, Stephen, Daisy, Scott, Hope, Vision, Thor, T'Challa, Valkyrie, Bruce, Vision, Clint, Sam, and Tony himself. 

Clint managed to fix his relationship with Laura, and is now back in his farm with his family. 

Sam was given the shield, and became the new Captain America. Rhodey and Sam also started dating some months ago. Tony called it a long time ago. 

Speaking of Captain America. Steve Rogers is still in prison, and even now, refuses to admit his mistakes. The man never recovered from James Barnes' death, and is been kept on constant watch. So are Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff. 

Scott and Hope reassumed dating, and they managed to save Janet Van Dyne. This caused Hank to finally let go of his Stark hatred, and now both companies are working together. 

Phil Coulson continues to lead SHIELD, now that Nick Fury has officially retired from action. Last time he was seen, he was enjoying a drink in Miami. 

Carol is now the link with SHIELD, thanks to her relationship with Daisy. 

Stephen and Christine got married and had a baby girl named Clea. The same happened to T’Challa and Nakia, who have a son named Azari. 

Both Thor and Jane, and Bruce and Valkyrie got married. They are not expecting children for now, but if they do, Thor says he will call his child after his brother. 

Tony left the city with Pepper, and moved to a farm near a lake. To raise Morgan quietly without being bothered by the press. 

Meanwhile Etheria finally enjoyed peace. 

Netossa and Spinerella had a baby son named Willy. 

Mermista and Sea Hawk also had a child named Dory. 

Scorpia and Perfuma got married and are currently expecting. 

Frosta grew up single and ruled her kingdom. She has no interest in romance for the moment. 

Entrapta and Hordak continued the on and off thing of theirs.

Glimmer took time to move on from Bow, but is finally beginning to move from his loss. But like Frosta, she is in no rush to find a new lover. 

Adora and Catra are also parents now. Of a 4 month old female magicat named Nala. 

Both Adora and Catra were visiting Tony and Pepper. Morgan, now 17 months old, played with little Nala carefully. Like kittens in Earth, the little one can't open her eyes until she's older. 

And Tony watched the scene and felt happy. 

He has his wife, his friends, his daughter. The ones that hurt him are gone. 

Yeah, Tony is very happy. 

This is the future they fought for, and he wouldn't change it for anything on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. We have reached the ending of this great story. 
> 
> Thanks for the support that this story got. For now is the end of Tony's adventures with Adora and co. Not the end of his adventures, now he is going with the Justice League. 
> 
> If you liked my OC Catradora child, I a separate story about Adora and Catra raising her. But be warned, is doesn't have many happy times. Poor Nala will suffer. But it has a happy ending ! 
> 
> You might be wondering. Why didn't I use Finn. Well to be honest, I am still not clear if Finn is he, she, or a non binary (I believe this is the most commonly believed.) so in order to not screw up. I used my own child. Specially since in the separate story is kind of an oc world regarthing magicats, I thought it was for the best. 
> 
> And yeah.....I like giving characters daughters over sons. Don't know why. 
> 
> I named her Nala because of the Lion King. I love the Lion King and I love Nala. 
> 
> Regarding the sequel, I have no idea when I will post it. But it will come. Here is what you can expect. More Catradora, a new villain, Steve coming back for revenge, Scott having a much bigger role, something happens to Pepper, Tony grows close with someone, so does Morgan, and the appearance of some old and very BIG friends. 
> 
> Well, see you all in "Unite the League" 
> 
> As always, thanks for the support, and goodbye.


	30. Post Credits Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the following scenes take place in the sequel others between the two stories.

“So he’s gone.”

“Yes.”

“Good, that purple grape always annoyed me.”

“What are your orders, Queen Hela ?”

Hela smirked at the two followers. 

“With Thanos gone things are more simple now. Yet thanks to my idiot brother, I can’t be at full power as he destroyed Asgard. Yet he’s awakening, and he’s worst than Thanos, one can’t be to careful.”

She turned serious.

“What do you want us to do, Quuen Hela ?”

“I want.....my Merchant. Will you bring him my dears, Angella ? Mara ?”

Little Nala was very afraid. 

She’s still very young and can’t open her eyes. But she can smell and hear, and this place is not familiar.

There is no sing of her mothers, she is scared. Her little hands gripping her orange shirt. 

She’s strapped in a chair. A strap holding her in her belly.

Then she heard a door open.

A figure came to the room.

“So this is her offspring, you are just like her, Catra. That woman, she ruined my life, and now, after everything she can look like a hero.”

Nala got even more scared. She frantically moved her arms and legs, calling for her mothers.

“I will teach her the pain she put me threw !”

With that the figure raised it’s fist, and punched Nala in the face.

“AAAAAAAAAH !”

“Are sure this is safe ?” Scott asked.

“100% sure Scotty boy.” Entrapta said. “We will journey into the Quantum Realm safely.”

“Last time I was there, I almost got stuck.”

“And you also saved your girlfriend’s mother. We’ll be fine, as long as we have it under contr....”

Just then, the portal atctivated, sucking Entrapta and Scott in.

Workers were working to rebuild the compound. 

“Hey Jerry ?” Tom called, “Are you ok ?”

“Yeah, it’s just, I saw something weird.”

“It’s probably hunger messing with your mind, want Pizza ?”

“I.....Yeah, that sounds nice.”

The two friends left, not noticing the frost coming out of the ground.

In the middle of the ocean two fisherman got lost.

“How could you loose the map !”

“You lost the map stupid.”

“Shut up asshole !”

Their voice bothered marine life, one in particular had enough.

So the creature got out of the water in front of the fishermen.

“Oh man.”

The last thing they saw, was the creature let out a mighty roar.

The Princess of Infinity: The Coming of Chaos. Coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know who that roar belongs to ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So before I go. I want to update you on the updating schedule. 
> 
> Mondays and Tuesdays I will update Billionare Father and Captain Mother. 
> 
> Wednesdays and Thursdays this story gets updated.
> 
> Fridays it will either be for King of Emotions, or my upcoming Moana crossover. 
> 
> See you all soon !


End file.
